


Captain Spanky

by vanishing



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Cutting, Dom/sub, Hitting, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Spanking, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing/pseuds/vanishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pinto长篇中文翻译 《打屁屁舰长》</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Spanky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/gifts).



> Chinese translation for 'Captain Spanky' by Medea-fic.

chapter 1

 

Zach第一次打Chris屁股的时候，不过是想和他开个玩笑。JJ正在调整摄像机角度，以便拍摄接下来的战斗场景。Zach放开掐着Chris脖子的手，把他翻了个身压在控制台上，一下下夸张地打着他的屁股。在场的所有人都被他逗乐了，包括Chris；他笑得比别人更厉害，好让别人都忽略他通红的脸蛋和裤裆里的异样。  
希望他们别把这段放进花絮里，他想着。然后试图转移自己的注意力，因为只要想到在众目睽睽之下被Zach打了屁股这种事，他裤子里的问题就越发严重。想想那个傻缺的齐刘海和尖耳朵，他默默想着，一边积极主动地和JJ相互打气。  
好吧，总算没事了。

*** 

可Zach显然发现了什么，第二天，当他们正在保姆车里休息的时候，他突然说，  
“所以说，你喜欢被打屁股？”他貌似随意地问道，一边四处搜寻玻璃杯，给自己倒上一杯牛奶。Chris清了清喉咙，眼睛紧盯着手上的明日行程表。  
“啥？”Chris兴趣缺缺地问到，装得好像自己毫不在意。  
“你喜欢被打屁股，”Zach重复，这次用的是陈述句，接着喝了一大口牛奶。Chris努力低头研究行程，不让自己盯着那个玻璃杯看，可还是看得两眼发直。“你又脸红咯。”Zach补充道。  
“啥？我没有——不对！我是说……我不知道你是怎么，你从哪里——”  
“省省吧，Pine。”Zach把奶杯放回桌上。“我就是好奇而已。不是故意要刺激你的。”他拿过一块抹布擦掉滴在外面的牛奶渍，转过身时，Chris发誓自己看到他的嘴边有一丝邪笑。  
Chris又清清喉咙。“明天的起床时间可早了，”他弱弱地甩动行程表说道。Zach点点头，一边还在用力揉擦着已经锃光瓦亮的桌面。“我最好——已经晚了。我先走了。”Chris从沙发里撑起来，朝Zach挥挥手。“回见，伙计。”  
“回见。”  
Chris以行走的最快速度回了自己的保姆车。  
当晚，他给自己手淫的时候，满脑子都是Zach喝牛奶的样子，达到了高潮。

*** 

可这不代表他变成基佬了，Chris这么告诉自己。他热爱阴道！死忠粉！他也从来没羡慕过那些和自己癖好不同的人……恩，只能说他不好这口。他好阴道那一口。他也知道Zach和自己的爱好不同，可他也从没表现出对Chris的兴趣。那为什么要来打他屁股？  
而且Zach又干了一次。这次的拍摄布景是个走廊，他们互相打打闹闹，在摄像机前做各种鬼脸，用爱尔兰口音念台词。全组的工作人员都跟着一起笑，尽管JJ快受不了他们的胡闹了。  
Zach没像往常一样和他击掌，而是拍了Chris的屁股说道，“好啦，严肃点准备拍戏啦，斯班奇【打屁屁】舰长。”  
Chris轻推了他一把，笑着骂道，“闭嘴，”可他感觉自己的脸又红了。他甩甩脑袋，转身朝着墙角调整情绪。  
“好啦，”他说着转身。“我准备好了，开始吧。”眼角却又扫到Zach的那丝邪笑，那表情一瞬而过，Zach变回他的Spock脸开始了拍摄。  
当天的拍摄任务结束后，他冷静了一下，绕路去了Zach的保姆车。他敲敲门，觉得自己傻里傻气的。通常他敲两下就该推门而入了，可今天他没来由地觉得尴尬。  
“进来！”Zach在里面叫到。Chris吧脑袋探进门缝里。  
“嘿，伙计。你忙不？”  
Zach正拿着手机看短信。他看看Chris，有点莫名。“额…不算吧？”  
“我能进来吗？”  
Zach的表情更加莫名了。Chris抿了下嘴唇，走进车里。“嘿，”他又说。  
“嘿。”  
“那个。”  
“怎么？”  
“额。”  
Chris一时语塞，小心地坐进沙发。一般情况下他会整个人扑到沙发里顺便把脚踩在扶手上，每次都会把Zach惹生气。这也是他屡次再犯的原因。可今天他直直地坐着，双脚平放在地上。  
“你到底在发什么神经，伙计？”Zach问。  
Chris叹了口气。“没事，忘了吧。”  
“噢，好吧。”Zach笑着摇摇头，啪一声合上手机。  
Chris看了他一眼。“你为什么老要打我屁股？”他控诉到。“我不喜欢这样。”  
这一次，Chris看出来了，Zach装出一副不明所以的样子，表情却精彩得可以。“打你屁股？我不懂你什么意思。”  
“就是——你老这么干。害得我现在被全剧组的人叫打屁屁舰长了！”Chris悲哀地发现自己的口气都有些哀怨。  
“就是和你闹着玩玩嘛，”Zach耸肩。“抱歉。我不是故意要让你觉得——不自在的。”  
Chris皱眉，缓了缓情绪。“好吧——没事的，伙计。就是，你懂的。”  
“因为你的屁股很敏感？”  
“噢，操你的。”Chris咯咯笑起来。他放松身体躺倒在沙发上，突然对整件事释然了。  
“好吧，至少我终于让你笑出来了。”Zach说道。“不管怎样，是我不对。我只是想开开玩笑而已。”  
Chris附和地点点头。  
“再说，我喜欢打人屁股，”Zach接着说。“算是我的癖好之一吧。”他裂开嘴阴阴地笑起来。  
Chris呛了一下，“好，好啦。TMI(信息量太大)，伙计，TMI。”  
“嘿，你也有这个癖好，不是吗？”Zach还是微笑着。  
“额，好吧。我的癖好只有阴道这一个，你懂吧。也许你可以去打别人的——”Chris停下了，意识到自己不管怎么组织语句都没法把接下来的内容委婉地说出来。“恩。那些人的屁股，”他越说越小声。  
“那些不喜欢阴道的别人，”Zach接上他的话。他的下巴收紧了。Chris揉了揉脸，自觉是个一等一的混账。“当然。感谢你特地来澄清，Christopher。”  
“其实我不是这个意思，”Chris嗫嚅地说。  
“没事的。我懂。迟早都会谈到这个问题的。”Zach扭过身，尽管Chris还在嘟哝着什么。“别随随便便和直男朋友开玩笑，Zach；他们肯定会想歪的。”他一把将手机扔到桌上。  
Chris不知道该怎么办才好，跟着直觉他突然站起来。“我最好先走了，”他说。“明天见。”  
“是吧，你碰到什么都没问题，Pine，只要他们别和你提起他们的私事，对吧？”Zach继续挖苦到。  
Chris默默转过头，离开了。  
当晚他想着Zoe自慰，就在即将高潮的时候，Zach的脸庞在脑海里闪过，重复着他今晚最后的几句话。那之后他失眠了好一会儿，奇怪平时事后的快感怎么消失得一干二净了。

***  
第二周的拍摄气氛，说乐观点，叫紧张。JJ越发狂热于给他的主要演员们开动员大会了，因为从这一阶段开始，他们都应该更加信任对方——尤其是，Kirk和Spock。可Chris觉得自己已经毁掉了和Zach之间的最后一点信任，无论是作为同事，还是更严重的，作为朋友。Zach的表现可谓相敬如宾，可拍摄结束后，他就会在Chris出现在保姆车周围之前消失；午餐和茶歇之间也是，他总是离奇地消失，或者是带着访客四处参观。  
Chris感觉糟透了。他想要道歉，可每次他试图提起之前的事件，Zach就悄无声息地溜出房间。他不想被Zach认定自己是那种“不得不一起共事的恐同份子”，可问题是，他也不想再被打屁股了。他唯一的要求就是希望Zach别再这么做。然后就不小心说错了话。然后Zach对此也反应过度。反正重点就是，他想叫Zach别再打他屁股了。  
为什么不想？午休的时候他开始想。他回到保姆车里，躲开人群，尽可能不弄花自己黑圆圈上的厚厚粉底。化妆师们在这件事上固执得可怕。他从碗里卷起几根面条，又忍不住想想着。为什么不想要？  
“因为我喜欢阴道，”他大声说道，甩甩脑袋笑出声来。幸好周围没人听得见。  
可现在这还是不是他的癖好？距离他上次真正的……恩……到底有多久了呢？好长时间。都几个月了。对于Chris，一个刚刚崭露头角，开始被粉丝和狗仔追逐的小明星来说，几个月真的是一段不短的时间。当然他还会手淫，可必须承认的是，他在做的时候想的不全是姑娘们。可幻想和实践是完全不同的……  
如果真要开诚布公的话，大多数时候，他的幻想对象是Zach。  
有时候，幻想中的Zach会打他屁股。  
Chris把碗丢到一边，整个人趴在桌上，弄花了眼妆。“该死的，”他泄气地喊到。

*** 

他试图和Karl谈谈，可Karl对整件事都兴趣缺缺。  
“Chris，老实说，我真不知道。我从没想过这方面的问题——这就是个常识，”他最后说。“就像我知道我是直的一样。”  
“但是我以为你和指环王里的那帮人——”  
“没有。”Karl看上去苦哈哈的。“反正没我的事，”他加了一句。他的新西兰口音随着对话过程越来越重。Chris担心自己是不是打扰到Karl了。  
“那我再和Zoe讨论下，”Chris想着就说了。  
Karl瞥了眼Zoe，后者正和John一起疯子一般地跳舞，别的剧组成员不明所以地围观着。“不是想故意说穿你，朋友。但是我真不觉得一个异性恋姑娘能给你什么好建议。为什么不去问问Zach？”  
“不行！”Chris一口咬定。“不行。我还是自己想想吧。”  
“哦！”Karl恍然大悟。“哦哦哦哦哦。”  
Chris只好换个话题。

*** 

问题是，Chris自己也不得不承认，最近一段时间，并不是只有——他叹了口气，性向问题在困扰他。还有打屁股这个问题。或者说屁股问题才是重点？他想不明白。难道他是基佬？或者有点性欲倒错？也许他只是迷茫了？  
最终，在拍摄即将结束时的某天，Zach正在拍摄几个补拍镜头，Chris偷偷溜进他的保姆车里，坐定等着。不管用什么办法，他迟早得把这桩事理出个头绪来。别的理由不说，他很想念Zach。而且考虑到接下来漫长的宣传期里他们还要一起共事，最好现在就能把事情说开了。  
Zach直到很晚才回来，看上去精疲力竭。他一开始没发现Chris，可当他看到Chris的时候，他突然停下盯着他。  
Chris挤出一个尽可能热情和安抚的笑容。  
“你想要什么？”Zach把门甩上，干巴巴地问。  
“我想和你说话，”Chris回答，一边举起双手，掌心朝外。看到没，不开玩笑。  
“我累了。我要洗澡。”  
“我可以等。”  
Zach打量了他一会儿，总算看懂了他脸上的坚决表情。“好吧，等着。”他从小小的衣柜里拿出一条毛巾走进浴室。Chris松了口气，心脏砰砰直跳。他坐在沙发上平复了一会儿情绪。  
五分钟后，Zach出来了，湿漉漉的身体只包了一条毛巾。他在餐桌边颓然坐下，双腿岔开，毛巾几乎要掉下来，他冷冷地看着Chris。  
Chris明白。Zach想把他吓跑。或者说是想迫使他“恐同”离开。  
“说吧，怎么了？”Zach咬着牙问。  
“我很抱歉，”Chris开口。“以及——求你别对我翻白眼。我真的很抱歉。我知道之前的言行很混账。”  
“像个恐同的混账。”Zach补充。  
“是啊。”Chris低头盯着自己的靴子。“那个，我很抱歉。那样做很蠢。我太蠢了。很抱歉我让你觉得——像别人曾经对待你的那样。”  
Zach耸耸肩膀。“好吧。”他又说，“我——我大概也反应过度了，伙计。抱歉。”  
“还有，”Chris深深吸了口气，说，“我开始觉得你是对的。”  
Zach只是看着他。  
“关于打屁股的爱好，”Chris补充。“我觉得……也许……”  
“哦，想都别想，Pine，”Zach难以置信地笑出声来。他起身从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒。“我必须要打断你。”他拧开瓶盖狠狠灌了一口。  
他们沉默了好一会儿，然后Zach问，“你要不要也来一个？”  
Chris点头，Zach递给他一瓶啤酒。他们又默默地喝了一会儿。Chris看着三滴水沿着Zach的上身滑落，消失在毛巾的边缘。  
“听着，我不是很擅长这方面的事，”他顿了下。“我不是想说我希望你能再——额——打我的屁股什么的。”  
“很好，”Zach说。“因为我也不会和直男胡闹。”  
“可问题是，我有点怀疑我到底还是不是，直的还是什么，”Chris一股脑儿地说。Zach惊讶地看着他。“因为我最近有过不少幻想，而且——”  
“Chris，这点我可以向你保证，你是直的。”Zach下了最后判决。  
Chris皱眉。“这么说没道理。你又不知道我脑子里再想什么。”  
Zach叹着气又坐下来。“得了吧，伙计。幻想是一码事，喜欢操屁股是另一回事。对吧？”  
Chris哼笑起来。“别犹豫不决了。”Zach也笑起来。  
“我不是说，”Chris继续，“我突然……”他晃了晃手里的啤酒。“我突然就变弯了。我只是想把情况理清楚。我从来就没认真考虑过这个问题，你知道吗？因为，因为我从来没怀疑过自己。或者说，我从来没想过有别的可能性。因为，我们都知道，我的确是喜欢女人的。”  
“额，”Zach忽地啊。“我一直觉得你爱女人的名声有点过誉。”他在椅子里挪了下身体，靠在墙壁上。气氛终于开始变得平和，房间里的紧张感也消失不见了。Zach的嘴炮也一如既往。“听着，也许你是个双，Chris。我支持【get behind：双关，也肛交的含义】这个观点。额，不是字面意思，你知道不是真的想……”  
Chris做了个鬼脸。“闭嘴。”他灌了两口啤酒。“不过，我真正感到迷茫的是，打屁股这个癖好是怎么来的。也许我就是喜欢打屁股，你懂吗？”  
“也许吧，”Zach说。  
“你什么时候开始喜欢的？”  
“老天啊别问了，Chris。”  
“怎么？”  
“我就是——我一直都喜欢。我一直都知道自己喜欢。就像我知道我是基佬一样。”  
Chris皱着眉想了会儿。“你喜欢被打屁股还是打人屁股？”他问。Zach用酒瓶敲了他一下，然后大笑起来。

 

宣传期开始后，他们又回到之前的共事关系，Chris终于不再一天到晚地考虑他的“取向”问题。他尽可能躲避Karl游移在他和Zach之间的揣测眼神，尽管Karl还什么都没提过。此刻的Chris在朋友的环绕中过得很开心，一边宣传自己的大制作电影，一边游览风情各异的城市。

他和Zach也玩在一起。他们的房间通常离得很近，如果不是在外面参加派对的话，他们就会一块儿熬夜。有时候他们抄起游戏手柄，比赛谁能射杀更多的僵尸，或者谁把吉他弹得更好。还有一次，他们很不理智地相互斗酒，比赛谁能喝光一整个迷你吧。第二天早上，宣传人员看着他俩简直要气疯了。

然后每晚入睡前，Chris都会抚慰自己，回忆着Zach的脸和手指射出来。

奇怪的是，Chris并没有出去找人发泄的愿望。尽管他不得不承认，公关部的人对此感到非常满意。

某天晚上他的好奇心又开始作怪。那天他们呆在Chris的房间。Zach总是抱怨说，作为“电影界明日之星”，Chris的房间总比自己的好那么一丁点。虽然Chris自己永远看不出到底好在哪里。

“你为什么会喜欢打别人的屁股？”他问到，假设Zach更偏好做打屁股的一方。

“我不知道啊，伙计，”Zach哀叹。他已经懒得摆出那套“我们非要讨论这个问题不可吗为什么你的求知欲这么旺盛”的固定节目了。“我就是个主动型的，大概。我喜欢掌控。所以不光是打屁股，我也喜欢别的东西。”

Chris感觉自己的耳朵竖起来了。“别的东西？”

“万能的主啊，Zach，赶紧闭嘴吧，”Zach自己喃喃地说，一边把脸埋进沙发靠枕里。“没错，Christopher。别的东西。我喜欢的东西还有很多。”

“别的……支配型的那种？”

“是的。”Zach已经放弃了，Chris看的出来。他看着Zach从沙发上滑下来，脑袋挂在椅背的中间，摆出了个奇怪的姿势。

“我希望我能试试，”Chris试探地说。“也许——管他呢，我们在东京，不是吗？这边发生的怪事儿可多了。”  
Zach挑起眉毛。“就告诉你一声，今晚你再说什么我都会无视的。”

“拜托，”Chris挺起身坐着。“我没什么其他的意思。而且我们不一定要真正去滚床单什么的。”  
“我们？”Zach警觉地问。“我还以为你想去什么奇怪的夜店！”

“这就好像是……”Chris搜肠刮肚地找词汇。“一次试验。看看我是不是真的喜欢被打。”说不定也能看出，除了阴道外我是不是也喜欢别的东西，Chris在心里默默加了一句。不过他还没蠢到把这个想法告诉Zach。他这么拼命地修复了两人的关系，他不想让Zach觉得自己是把他当实验对象利用——当然，至少不是因为基佬的问题。

Zach一边拍耳朵一边高声唱到“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦我听不见”。最后他终于停下来，丢给Chris一个被剧组人员称作“Spock脸”的表情——挑着眉毛抿着嘴。

“真的？得了吧，你不会连姑娘的屁股都没打过？”Chris坚持。他看到的Zach的眼角抽搐了一下，知道自己说中了。“啊哈！你有过！”他大叫到。

Zach歪歪嘴，叹了口气。“有过吧，就一两次，在夜店里的时候。但是我从来没有——”他戳了戳Chris，“和那些女人发生性关系。”

“好吧，总统先生，”Chris笑起来。“我就是这个意思。我们不必和性扯上关系。”

“的确，”Zach警惕地回答。“但是这绝对会和疼扯上关系。在缺乏‘性致’的情况下被抽打屁股——可不怎么好玩。我的意思是，就好像随手把你的头往橱柜上撞一样，懂吗？”

Chris瑟缩了一下。“听着，”他小心地说。“我相信你。如果你认为我应该先硬起来才能感受之中的乐趣，没问题，我可以接受。”他知道自己现在如履薄冰，所以尽可能少说几句。比如说：我可以自己脑补个火辣的红发女郎，这样就不会影响到你的任务。“我只是很想尝试一下。和一个我信任的人一起。”

电视机闪烁着发出沙沙声响。Zach沉默着；Chris也沉默着，Zach低头剔起指甲。  
“好吧，”Zach最后说。Chris开心地想跳起来，可他最终克制住了。

“Cool，”他假装冷静地回答。

“但是，”Zach补充，“如果我在任何阶段下感觉不对劲，我会停下来的。另外没有别的。就是打几下屁股，看你是不是有感觉而已。”Chris点头。“顺便，你需要一个安全词。”

“进取号，”Chris立刻答道，脸不自觉地红了。

“你做过功课了，”Zach慢吞吞地说。

“只是谷歌了一下，”Chris撒谎了。他花了好几个小时翻看了不少网站，有些让他恨不得立刻忘掉，有些则让他念念不忘。自从宣传期开始他就再没有做过研究，可那些内容仿佛立刻又回到了眼前。

“现在，我要怎样开始呢？”Zach顺势问道。他从沙发旁站起来，双手插进口袋。

Chris咽了咽口水。他知道自己应该慢慢来。他不想Zach叫停着一切。“你平时是怎么做的？”

“不知道。我猜我们会先去卧室。我把他推倒，让他跪下或者趴在床上。就——自然而然地开始。不过我通常还会用上不少道具。”Zach拿起遥控器关掉电视，又将它丢回茶几上。

Chris舔舔嘴唇。“相信我们也能这么做，”他看着Zach的眼睛说。他们停顿下来，眼神中仿佛有电流闪过。Chris感觉他的性器搏动着，他下意识低头打量起Zach的胯部。Zach慢慢走向他，郑重地将他拉向自己的胸膛。

“我们就在这儿试试，”他轻声说。房间内光线昏暗，只有落地灯散发着柔和的暖光。Chris点点头。

Zach抬起手抚上Chris的脸颊，拇指蹭了蹭他的下巴。“确定？”他最后一次问。

Chris再一次点头。他不能说话，但他很肯定。Zach按住Chris的肩膀，Chris顺从他的动作弯下身去。

跪好了，他想着，下身不知为何已经半硬起来。在他面前，Zach的胯部诱惑着他。他看得出Zach的性器硬挺，他想碰碰他，却又怕会吓到Zach。不，这也许更会吓到他自己。

Zach轻轻揉了揉他的头发。他清了下喉咙说，“我要你求我，好吗？我喜欢这样。”

哇哦。Chris猛吸了一口气，身体毫无预兆地因快感而震颤起来。Zach一把抓起他的头发将他向后掰去，直到Chris的头仰起，直直地看向他深色的眼睛。

“我说了，我要你求我。”

“额，是啊，”Chris深吸口气。“好吧。”我的天啊。“求，求你打我的屁股。”

Zach扯动嘴唇。露出一个Chris从未见过的陌生微笑。他立刻意识到：这是Zach的情人才看得到的笑容。究竟有多少人曾见过这样美妙的笑容呢，Chris感到心里一阵刺痛。

“你要我打你的屁股？你的口气可没什么说服力。”

“我想要你打我。我已经想了很久——几个月了。求你，Zach。”Chris想着，老天爷啊这还真是我的癖好。连火辣的红发女郎都不必脑补。他想知道自己现在顶着怎样一个表情，因为他试图表现出绝望，感激和期盼，和任何他认为Zach想要看到的情绪。看起来他的努力见效了。

“我猜这样就差不多了，”Zach抽了抽鼻子。“站起来把衣服脱掉。”他说着轻轻扯了下他的头发。Chris摇晃着站起身，尴尬地脱掉毛衣，努力在解皮带和纽扣的时候不那么显眼地磨蹭掉点时间。他踢掉鞋子，微微跳着扯掉袜子。

他觉得自己傻透了。Zach深不可测的眼睛跟随着他的每一个动作，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。

最终，他脱到只剩一条短裤。“额，”Chris开口。

Zach又露出Spock脸。“我说了把衣服脱掉，男孩儿。”

Chris脸一红。他的勃起已经清晰可辨，可这层薄薄的棉布多少能给他一点遮羞的错觉。他拉下短裤，阴茎被松紧带压下去又重重弹回到下腹前，简直就像是对Zach的挥手致意。Chris觉得自己听到Zach倒吸了口气，可他当下更在意自己的羞耻模样。他闭上了眼睛。

你又不是从来没有在他面前脱光过，他对自己说。只不过气氛有些不同罢了，他想遮住自己的私处，可他没有。尽管，这真的挺不公平——Zach身上的衣服还一件没脱呢。但他明白，这是权利象征的一部分。

Chris闭上眼睛等待指示。Zach让他足足忍耐了两分钟，最后他说，“过来，趴在椅背上。”Chris照做了，觉得自己不知羞耻。所幸椅子很牢固，高度也正合适。他的双手牢牢抓住椅子的扶手，椅背的弧度抵住了他的腹部，多少给了他一点慰藉。

他看了会儿靠垫，接着又闭上眼睛。他脑中唯一能想到的是，Zach就站在那里，看着他裸露的屁股和悬在腿间的性器——

“你得放松一下，”Zach的口气带着一丝戏谑。“在你放松下来准备好之前，我不会做任何事情的，好吗？”

Chris微微放松他身上僵硬的肌肉。房内很温暖。他感觉到Zach从身后靠过来，站在他的两腿之间，轻轻抚摸着Chris的背脊。Zach的牛仔裤压进他的股缝，双手上移抓住他的肩膀，开始按摩他脖子和肩胛。他们以前也这么干过——那时候双方都穿着衣服，也没有谁趴在椅子上。但这感觉似曾相识，那么美妙，Chris渐渐在Zach手中安定下来，甚至发出舒服的呼噜声。

Zach的手游移到他的脊柱，用力揉捏他的腰臀处。“舒服吗，男孩儿？”他问。而Chris微微勾起的双腿已经给了他满意的答案。

“我认为，”Zach说，“我们这就可以开始了。你为我准备好了吗？”

“是的。”Chris的声音比他想象得还要沙哑。当Zach温暖的手开始抚弄他的屁股时，他微微跳动了一下。但这感觉真棒。

“我会打你十下屁股。一边五下。”Zach说着从他腿间撤出来，Chris只觉得自己的囊袋因体温的流失而颤抖。

第一下打在屁股上的时候，Chris整个人都跳了起来，但是那刺痛只持续了一小会儿。第二下紧跟着打下来。Zach的手掌很结实却不是很用力，循序渐进地刺激Chris。第三次击打稍稍用力了些。第四下，只响不疼。第五到第八下，他疼了一会儿却——感觉良好。Zach的巴掌越来越重【harder】，Chris也随之越来越硬【harder】。

第九下让他差点承受不住。Chris从咬紧的牙关间狠狠吸了口气。可他的勃起也涨到快受不了了。

第十下也就是最后一巴掌最为难熬，重重地击打在他的腿根和屁股之间。激烈而持久的疼痛让Chris再也无法忍耐。“该死的！”他咬牙切齿地喊到，不自觉地撑起身体。但紧接着，Zach的手捏住他的脖颈，强迫他坐回去。

“冷静点，”他阴沉地说。“我不过是想看看你的承受极限。”Chris不禁发抖。“怎样？一共十下。你喜欢吗？”

Chris顿了顿，可他不能撒谎，他知道Zach是在测试他。“这很疼。但是……是的，我喜欢。谢谢你。”

紧接着，意想不到的事发生了，他感觉到Zach的手伸进了他的腿间，揉捏他已经硬到不行的性器。Chris呼吸急促，却没有移动。他感觉到Zach的拇指刮蹭过他的马眼，查看那里滴出的前液。

“是的，我看得出你确实喜欢，”Zach低声说。“我认为你的体验是成功的。现在我希望你为我做点什么。”

“是吗？”Chris回应。Zach将他拉起来翻过身，面对面，鼻子蹭着鼻子。Chris的性器在Zach的牛仔裤裆部磨蹭，他看得出Zach棕色的眼珠已经几乎变成一片墨色，瞳孔因为情欲而散大。

“我想看你射出来，”Zach说。他将Chris拉到椅子正面，把他按坐进里面。“开始吧。”

Chris只觉得自己一步步陷了进去，此时此刻，他的大脑根本无法思考“直的”还是“弯的”这种问题。他握住自己的阴茎，试探性地撸了几下。他本以为自己会感到羞耻，可相反的，他觉得自己像是个露阴癖一样性奋。他开始用力套弄，眼睛死死盯着Zach的脸。Zach看着他，眼光在Chris的脸颊和胯部之间反复。Chris真心希望他能表现出点什么，哪怕是最微小的表情也好，可Zach始终不动声色。

“感觉很棒吧，男孩儿？”临近高潮时Zach问到。

“噢——噢操！”Chris喘息着射了满身都是。直到那时他终于看到Zach露出一丝轻笑。

Chris平复呼吸的时Zach走出了房间，回来时他将一条浴巾丢在Chris的胸口。“给你。”

Chris慢慢把胸口和腹部的体液擦干净。“谢了。”

“这没什么。”

“我是说，谢谢你为我做的——”

“我知道。”Zach扭过身。“我得走了，”他说。“我，额，还有些事情要做。”他有点抱歉地微笑。

“哦。没关系，伙计。当然，”Chris说。Zach不想在他面前解决。Chris猜可能是因为这样做就太基佬了。

“晚安，”Zach说着，走回到他自己卧房的门前。“打屁屁舰长，”他迅速地加了一句，随即关上房门。

“混蛋，”Chris大叫。他听见隔壁房间传来微弱的落锁声，Zach把卧室门给锁上了。他开始想象Zach的性器，开始想象和自己相比他的是什么样？Zach割过包皮吗？他的有多大？

“我操，”他无力地喊着，手指覆在他已经变软的阴茎上。“这实在是，太棒了。”

他拖着脚步走进卧室，摔进床铺，依旧寸缕未着。一个试验搞定了。还有一个要做。

他希望Zach依旧能热情参与。

 

Part 2 Experimental Observation 

 

“你不喜欢用短马鞭？真的？那可是经典！”

Zach长长地叹了口气。“你到底要我重复多少遍才行，Pine？不，我不喜欢。”

“你上次打我的样子让我以为你喜欢。”Chris的语气有点失望。“那你喜欢用什么？”

Zach白了他一眼。“老天啊，你是在撅嘴吗？”Zach举起一只手捂住眼睛。“好吧。我猜我偏好用藤条鞭。如果你一定要问的话。话题到此为止了。”

Chris花了好久才从Zach的回答里分离出一点点信息，搞明白他究竟喜欢什么。从东京回来后的几天里，他们之间的气氛有点怪，尽管双方都早有预见。在几天彬彬有礼的相互试探后，他们总算回复了常态。近乎是，常态。只是Chris发现自己越来越喜欢在接受访谈的时候坐在Zach的身边，这样他们手臂，肩膀，甚至大腿都会时不时碰在一起。而Zach也不拒绝，对Chris来说，这是个好现象。

他们正在Zach的住所。Noah已经被安置在了洗衣房里，或者按照Zach的一贯叫法，夜间狗窝。已经很晚了，但明天是漫长的宣传期后第一个不必早起工作的日子。他们已经玩腻了游戏，也不想再看电视或者DVD，过去的半小时里他们一直在聊天。当然，是Chris一直在问东问西，而Zach一直在避免回答。

东京那一夜后，Chris收集的信息如下：Zach是个百分之百的攻；他俘获过两个女人和他自己都不记得数量的男人；只要对方同意，他更喜欢粗暴的性爱；另外，他喜欢藤条鞭超过短马鞭。

整整四个月，Chris一共只获得了这四条有用的信息。而且，他再也没有获得被Zachary Quinto打屁屁的机会！

不是因为他没要求过。只是有时候，Zach就是能躲开他的问题——不动声色地转移话题，笑着摇头，用一种让人没法生气的表情拒绝。

Chris开始觉得自己是不是做错了什么。他以为Zach也享受到了。现在想来，Chris觉得自己在乞求方面的表现差强人意，整个过程也不算特别粗暴或者特别变态。但是Zach最后不也要求看着他高潮了嘛？那如果对上次是满意的，为什么没再要第二次呢？

 

*** 

 

“我不明白，伙计，”Chris沉默了几分钟后决定当面问他。

“不明白什么？”

“我很差么？你是不是很讨厌对我做那个？”

“什么？”Zach看上去有些担心，可他随即板起脸来。“听着，Chris，我说过了——我不和异性恋男孩儿乱开玩笑。”

“但这事和性没关系！”Chris不开心地挥舞着手臂，拔高的嗓门震得自己的耳朵嗡嗡响。

“是吗？”Zach站起身清理茶几上的空酒瓶。“听着，我们都装得好像上次的事情没涉及到性。我们伪装地很好，直到——直到最后那一刻。但这并不是……我并没说过我感到后悔，”他低头笑了笑，Chris看在眼里，“但是我本不该这么做。我们是朋友。”

“我们就不能当那种互惠朋友（俗称：炮友）么？”Chris不开心地说。

“你知道我不干这种事。”

Chris也站了起来。“所以你能用藤条鞭打随便一个男人——甚至是女人都没问题——可就不能是我，因为我不够好，满足不了你的要求。”

Zach朝他走过来，睁大眼睛。

Chris知道他一张口肯定会反驳说“这是两码事”，因此他立刻回击道：“当我没说。我得走了。这么晚我也累了。”

“兄弟，你现在可不能开车，”Zach说。“你喝了四瓶啤酒。喝到第二瓶的时候我就把你的钥匙拿走了。”

“那我就打车回家！”Chris吼到。

“别耍性子。你就和平时一样在这里过夜。但是今天你睡我的房间；我睡客房。客房的床垫有点不对劲，大概是弹簧变松了。鬼知道是什么原因。”Zach说着把酒瓶拿进厨房，放在回收垃圾一边，准备明天丢出去。

Chris真累了，于是他没有坚持。更何况，此时在他大脑内回荡的只有：Zach的房间。

他知道他不能这么做。但是每每涉及到Zach，他的好奇心就胜过自尊心。

 

*** 

 

Zach的房间几乎可以称上是高端洋气，没有装饰，杂物，便宜货，小玩意儿……Chris不停地在脑子里搜罗各种近义词，好让自己别关注到“你真是个爱管闲事的混球”这个事实。房间里一共就这么几个衣柜，几个抽屉，到现在为止，一点秘密都找不到。不过话说回来，毫无收获的结果多少也抑制了Chris的罪恶感。

“床底下居然连一张毛片都没有，”他自言自语。“灰都没有。Zachary真是个极品洁癖。”

当Zach走进他的房间，他看到是这样的场景：Chris垂着头，撅着屁股，上半身钻到床底下，露出只穿了平角裤的屁股。

“Chris？”

Chris的脑袋膨一下撞上床板，突然想起Zach曾说过，在感受疼痛前最好先性奋起来，才能更好地感受疼痛。

“怎么了？”他一边退一边回应。

“你在做什么？”

“我掉东西了。”

“你的东西掉到我的衣柜和抽屉里了？”

Chris摆出一张无辜的萌脸四处张望。Zach的衣服，帽子和内裤被他扔得到处都是。哎呀，露馅儿了。

“我想找一件睡衣，伙计，”他讨好地笑着，对脸黑得像锅底一样的Zach说。

“好吧，能麻烦你找完以后帮我恢复原样吗？”

“当然，当然。”

“那个抽屉里有几条旧睡裤。你愿意的话可以穿那个。”

“再好不过了。”

“还有这个——”Zach递过来一杯水和药片。“我给你拿了点阿司匹林。如果明天早上头疼的话就吃了。”

“拜托，我才喝了四瓶啤酒。我的酒量还没那么差。”

Zach耸耸肩。“老实说，我希望能把事情说清楚。”他在床边做些，水和阿司匹林放在床头柜上。“如果之前我的言行让你觉得自己一文不值什么的话，我道歉。但我必须说清楚，我本该拒绝你的。”

Chris只觉得在那一瞬间，数月来的被拒绝突然堆积成了怒火，燎烧他的胸口。他知道此时此刻不该发作。可管他呢，他就是忍不下去了。“一文不值，哈？”他问。

Zach还想说点什么，但他停下了。“我的用词似乎不太恰当，”他承认。

“确实是。”

“我的意思是……”Zach有点下不来台，可Chris完全没有帮他的打算。

他们互相瞪着对方。

“我现在真TM想打你一顿，伙计，”Chris说。“识相的话最好赶紧滚。”

Zach慢慢站起身。“好吧。抱歉。”走到门口时他停下，试图开个玩笑环节下气氛。“说的好像你真要和我打架一样……”还没说完他就——很不知趣地——笑起来。

 

*** 

 

“噢，那就来吧！”Chris咆哮着朝门口扑过来，拳头高高举着。可紧接着他就后悔了，要不是在气头上，他是不会这样鲁莽进攻的。

Zach轻而易举地躲开了他，而他则一拳头打在墙壁上，砸裂了石膏墙板。Chris痛得大叫，Zach抓着他的肩膀把他拽了出来，摔倒在地板上。Chris感觉体内的空气被一下挤了出去，可暴怒之下的他依旧没放弃，对着Zach拳打脚踢。

Zach朝他吼着什么，大概是“停下！”或者“冷静点！”之类的话，可Chris听不见。Zach从Chris身边爬起来，试图离开房间。但是Chris一翻身抓住他的脚踝，让他一个踉跄摔进床里，还没来得及爬起来，Chris就压上来和他扭打在一起，两人的身体一半在床上一半悬空，都在试图夺取主导权。

接着Chris感觉Zach变了，他一直在回避——不对Chris还手——可突然间他仿佛忍无可忍，抓住Chris的上臂残忍地一扭，趁着Chris被疼痛分神的机会将他翻身压在床上，双手扭到背后，好像逮捕罪犯的姿势。然后他骑在Chris的腰上，那距离正好防止Chris抬腿踢中自己。

Chris一刻不停地挣扎，试图回击，可他仅剩的回击招式就是大喊“滚下去！给我滚下去！”，比他自我预计得早太多。但Zach不为所动。他毫不留情地用一只手卡住Chris的两个手腕，另一只手迅速准确地将其捆住。Chris意识到，那是条该死的细领带。

Chris的怒火还没平息，闷在床单里直喘气，汗湿的脸涨得通红——该死的——他的眼睛都疼出眼泪了。是气出来的！他自己提醒自己。

他们这样保持了一会儿，双方都在平复呼吸。然后Zach开口。“你，到底，发什么神经，Pine！”

Chris只是不停地说，“滚下去。”Zach只好将他翻了个身，让他挣扎着坐起来。

“我不会把你解开的，除非告诉我你TM到底出了什么毛病，”Zach冷冷地说。Chris转头瞪他，却立刻发现了状况：Zach靠着墙壁，双手交叉抱胸，一条腿微微弯曲。Zach硬了。

Chris朝他恶狠狠地一笑。“所以你只有看到这种事才会性奋，是吧，Zachary？”

“我可以和你耗一晚上，Christopher。”为了强调这一点，Zach绕过床坐在了床对面的椅子上。翘起二郎腿，双手交叉摆在腹部。

Chris尽自己最大努力沉默了，一分钟之久。“我被你拒绝得烦了，”他低头看着床单，然后听见Zach叹气。

“我不是故意的，Chris。我只是觉得，如果你真的想探索自己的性癖，或者别的愿望——那个，我就是觉得你最好去找个女性。”Zach放下腿，身体向前倾，手肘放在膝盖上，双手摊开。

Chris看了他一眼又转开视线。“好吧，”他回答。“好吧，可问题是——”他深吸一口气。“问题是，我开始怀疑我并不是个百分百的异性恋。”

Zach挑起眉毛。“噢?”他说。

 

*** 

 

“先听我说完，”Chris立刻接上，“我知道意淫和现实有区别。但是最近我手淫的时候想的都是——”别说‘是你’，你这个蠢蛋！“——男人。所以我只是想把事情搞明白。可每次我一提起，你就该死地转移了话题！过去你唯一肯讨论的就是性癖，可后来就连这个话题你都不愿参与！我很郁闷，伙计！你是我最好的朋友。如果连和你讨论这个问题都做不到，我TM还能找谁？！”Chris说完陷入了沉默，多少被自己吓到。

Zach伸手捧起他的脸。“听着，别误解我。喜欢什么只有你自己知道，那才是最有用的。如果你一直在幻想男人，没问题。可你有没有看过别的男人射精呢？除了A片之外，”他看到Chris张嘴想反驳，赶紧补充到。“你有没有在现实生活中看过别的男人的阴茎然后觉得‘不错，我想要’？”

“我没那种机会！”Chris咬牙回答。“现在我出名了，去哪儿都有人跟着，买杯该死的咖啡都会被跟拍！我根本不可能随便找个男人来确认！”他垂下脑袋看着床单。“现在能不能求你该死的给我松绑？”

Zach没有说一句话，当Chris再次抬头，只看到深色的眼珠正直直看向他。“你喜不喜欢，”Zach想了想又继续。“你喜不喜欢被绑起来的感觉？”

Chris想了想。“感觉没那么糟。尽管我的脸很疼。”

“我觉得那是你自己撞的，”Zach告诉他。“纯属意外，”他转头看向墙壁。“你TM还打坏了我家的墙，Chris。”

“对不起，兄弟。我会付钱找人来修的。”

Zach想了一会儿，轻轻点点头。“Christopher，我认为我的确对你造成了伤害。”

“你——什么？”

“我之前错怪你了。你是对的。是我一直在拒绝你。看在我们的友谊和澄清事实的份上，我认为我欠你个人情。”

“好吧？”Chris在床上挪动。“那……现在你可以给我松绑了吗？”

“不行。”Zach站起来。“我有个更好的主意。”他解开衬衫的纽扣，脱下来挂在椅背上。

Chris重重吞了口口水。此刻他什么都不想说，以防Zach反悔，停下手中的活计。

“我打算让你看我，Christopher，”他温柔地说。“这样我们就两清了——我从来没让任何人看过。”

Chris的身体一阵战栗。

Zach走到床边帮助Chris站起来。“看过我之后你就会有答案了，”Zach在他耳边低声说。“或者至少，能帮你确认哪些肯定不是你的性癖。”

“我以为，”Chris刚开口，紧接着又立刻闭上嘴。

“你只能看着。我会全程让你先现在这样绑着，因为我不希望你动手动脚。另外，我喜欢看你被绑着的样子。”

Chris从喉咙里挤出声音，试了几次才憋出一句话。“当然，没问题，伙计，只要你觉得行。”

“但首先我要处理下你的伤口。”

“没事的，”Chris说。“别操心了。”

“你就难得听我一次行不行？真该死的。”

 

*** 

 

Zach确认好Chris没有骨折，无视那哼哼唧唧的抱怨，往破皮处涂上杀菌剂。他贴上几条邦迪，抬头审视地看着Chris。“没出血，但是你的左眼下面有一大块淤青，”他对他说。Chris耸耸肩，怒火殆尽后他觉得自己的行为傻兮兮的。

检查处理完伤势后，Zach让Chris坐在床上面对椅子，自己则坐到椅子上。他们的距离正好可以让膝盖相碰，于是Zach伸出长腿缠住了Chris的腿。

“不后悔？”他问Chris。

“绝不。”他低下头，把注意力全集中在Zach的手上，看着他拉开拉链，伸进他的短裤里，掏出性器，手指沿着柱体缓缓上下滑动。他的阴茎粗壮，割过包皮，Chris默默想着，好大。但他一点都不觉得恶心。事实上，他有预感这会是一次让他性奋不已的体验。

Zach顷身，伸出一只手，五指并拢，举到Chris的面前，期待地看着他。Chris茫然地抬头。

“吐口口水。”

这句话让Chris的阴茎不禁一颤。他照做了。

“乖孩子。”

这么看着的感觉很奇妙。熟悉的动作让Chris感同身受。在Zach还没开始认真套弄前，他的短裤已经被溢出的前液染出了一块湿斑。之后每一次Zach伸手，无声地要求他提供更多润滑剂时，Chris都如此乐于帮忙。

没过多久，他听见Zach的气息变了，急促而虚浅。“说话，”他急躁地对Chris说。

“说什么？”Chris无能为力地问。这个要求有点超出他的能力范围。他知道那些在女人耳边说的下流话肯定没法在这儿发挥作用。

“你的性幻想，傻瓜。”Zach笑出声。

“噢，好吧。”Chris想办法集中注意力。“我经常想到东京，但是稍稍发散了点思维。”

“发散，”Zach低声重复。

“最后你不是光看着我做，我想象你最后加入了我。有时候用嘴，有时候用手。”

Zach的手更加大力地握住自己，变换着角度揉弄龟头，挤出的前液把他的整个性器弄得湿淋淋的，他的拇指刮擦着马眼，汲取更多的体液用作润滑。

“噢上帝啊，”Chris不由自主地喊出来。“好吧，额，有时候我还想象你用马鞭打我的屁股。”

“你和你那该死的马鞭，”Zach沙哑地说。

“我猜下次就该想象藤条鞭了，”Chris加了一句。“昨天晚上我幻想你一边打我，一边命令我手淫。”

Zach的呼吸越发急促，身体在椅子里扭动。Chris睁大眼睛直直地盯着他。“继续，”Zach吼到。

“我有想象过吸你的老二。虽然我从没这么干过。”Chris发现Zach闭上了眼睛，深深倒吸了口气。“所以我需要你一步步教我怎么做，告诉我你的感受。”Zach的嘴唇微张，Chris看见他的舌头在齿间弹动。他手上的动作越发快速，另一只手捧着睾丸，轻轻地揉捏。“有时候我在口交的时候会用上一点点牙齿，”Chris继续。“当然我也不知道你对此有何反应。”

“操，”Zach说。“很好，继续别停。”他睁开眼直直盯着Chris。

“我猜一开始，我会试探着用牙齿轻轻刮蹭。因为在我的幻想里，如果我做错了什么，你就会惩罚我。”

Zach突然低吼，Chris的脸像是发了烧，他看着Zach的阴茎一下下颤抖着喷射出来，感觉自己的性器也随之颤动。

噢，就是这样，真棒。这绝对是最棒的景色了，Chris想着。

 

*** 

 

Zach抬起眼睛看着Chris。

“我可以帮你清理，伙计，”Chris满心期待地提议。“如果你愿意的话。”

“那可不是我们约定的内容，”Zach拒绝了，可他看起来一点都不生气。

“可——”

“Christopher。那不是我们约定的内容。”Zach拉起裤子，随手抄起一件之前在Chris搜查房间时丢到床头柜上的T恤，把自己擦干净。“是我做的约定，就不能改，必须照我说的做。”他顿了顿。“也许下次我们可以实现谈好条件。”

Chris觉得自己像是个生日当天得到了一匹马驹当礼物的12岁小姑娘。“你的意思是——”

“安静，就现在一会儿。安静。”Zach在微笑。当他把裤扣全部扣好又换掉脏T恤后，他绑着Chris站起来。像个新任母亲一般，他解开Chris的束缚，温柔地按摩手腕，帮他恢复血液循环。

“手怎么样了？”

“没事，”Chris说。他现在的注意力全转移到了自己的性器上，后者还硬得像石头一样，朝Zach突起着。“大概有点酸。”

Zach吸着鼻子笑起来。

“怎么？”Chris问。

“抱歉，伙计，你刚才闹起来的样子就像一只发疯的布偶。”Zach明显是在克制笑意，但是Chris不开心了。

“我刚才的确很生气。”

“我知道，傻瓜。”Zach把他拉过来，给了个大大的熊抱。Chris此刻的心情复杂，一方面，他爱着Zach，像亲兄弟一样；另一方面，他胯下勃起正被Zach若有若无地摩擦着。

“额，”他说。“如果我们真要和平共处的话，我最好先穿上点衣服。”

Zach放开他。“有道理。”他朝房门走去，又回头问，“你想再来瓶啤酒吗？”

“替我拿一瓶啤酒吧，”Chris叹气，自觉地走向浴室。“我马上就回来。”他希望自己的手还有力气撸一发出来。

 

Chapter 3 Twenty Questions 

 

自打大学毕业后, Chris第一次有如此强烈而饥渴的求知欲，结果是，他又重回了书虫模式。他一刻不停地读书，研究，记录事实，总结思考。Zach上次来他家的时候，看到各式参考书摊了一茶几。《当个同性恋》《10个妙招：基佬也能有真爱》《同性床事指南》《501个成为同志的好处》，这还只是堆在最上面的几本。

Zach捡起一本《同性恋情冲突解决方案》朝Chris挥了挥。“我的建议是别一见面就扑上去殴打别人，”他有所指地说【还记得上一集中的“疯狂布偶攻势”么】。“嘿——这是什么鬼东西？”他拿起一本《走出阴影：性瘾自查》警觉地看着Chris。

“别大惊小怪。这本书是买另两本附送的。”

“只要你别又打算给我爆什么料。那么，你现在已经调查了‘同性恋潜质’。有没有——”

“这就来，”Chris说着，用下巴指了指厨房。Zach转头，看见又一摞图书一本叠一本地摊在料理台上。《以双之名：双性恋人群访谈》《双性恋的选择》《星际双性恋指南》“我还把已知的性传播疾病都给检查了一遍，我是健康的，可以准备进行下一期临床试验了。”Chris亮出一个灿烂无比的笑容，一笑能闪瞎一百个狗仔的眼。

“哇哦，”Zach感叹。“这次你是认真的，是不是？”

“理论研究是建立在大量背景知识上的，”Chris说，“要是你愿意看看我的卧房，”他暗示性地笑笑。“还有更多的研究材料！这两天亚马逊网一定爱死我了！”

床头柜上的书堆摇摇欲坠。《SM入门：实用技巧》《灵与肉，爱与痛》《如何成为一个kinky：入门指南》

Zach拿起一本《主导！》阅读背面的简介。“那本是为你买的，”Chris说。“我的意思是，这样我就能更好的理解你。”Zach没回应，他继续扫视着目录。“你有什么想法？”Chris紧张地问。

“我认为，”Zach慢悠悠地回答，“你大概想多了，那么一点点。”

“可——”

“别误解我，你用什么方法寻找答案是你自己的事。可如果你想更多地了解我的话，难道不该直接问我吗？”

“噢。”Chris从来没考虑过这个办法。“好吧，要是你也这么说的话。”他顺势坐在床边，看着那一堆书本。

“问我，”Zach把《主导！》丢回书堆里，提议道。“二十个问题。从现在起算。我保证你问什么我答什么。”

Chris只觉得自己刚刚获得了一次和上帝谈话的机会。有太多的问题堆积在他的小脑瓜里，他必须先捡重点的提。“藤条鞭和短马鞭，你为什么偏好前者？”（派派你的重点！）

Zach大笑。“我的神啊，Pine。就这问题？好吧。藤条鞭打在身上比短马鞭要疼。”

“没门儿，老兄！”

“就是这样，老兄。除此之外我也喜欢藤条鞭留下的鞭痕。我喜欢留下痕迹，用短马鞭则做不到这一点，至少不那么容易。”

“你怎么知道哪一种更疼？”Chris怀疑地问。

“你觉得呢？我在自己身上一一试过。这是你的第二个问题了。”Zach靠在墙上，戏谑地看着Chris。

Chris想了一会儿。“你的初夜发生在什么时候？和男人还是女人？”

“这算两个问题。17岁的时候，和女孩儿。顺便告诉你，这是我唯一一次和女性发生性关系，免得你再浪费一个问题。有些惭愧的是，那之后第二周，她的哥哥口爆了我。你还有16次机会。”

“你就没有想问我的问题吗？”

“目前没有。15.”

Chris大笑，显然乐在其中。他认真想了一会儿。“你为什么喜欢让别人痛？”

Zach考虑后回答。“小的时候，我以为我病了，才会拥有那种幻想，幻想对别人做的那些。我觉得自己得了精神病，我很恐慌，害怕自己会变成，我不知道，Ted Bundy（美国某连续杀人犯）或者中情局审讯官。更糟的是，我没法向任何人倾诉。尤其是在——你知道，虔诚天主教徒的家庭环境中。很长一段时间里，我都厌恶自己。”Chris感到自己的胃里一阵翻搅。他从没如此被震慑过。比起现实，书本显得那样苍白。

“我开始看有关精神病学的书籍，想法儿治疗自己。我觉得自己被击碎了两次，发现自己是同性恋，又有施虐癖，”Zach继续说。“那些书，有的给了我安慰，有的却让我更崩溃。某天我读到了Carl Jung（注：瑞士心理学家，精神分析学派的代表人物之一）的理论，我开始理解‘自我’的本质，以及忠于自我的重要性，你懂吗？”

Chris点头，尽管他的脑回路卡在“施虐癖”这个词上动弹不了。尽管这本身是个中性词汇，他还是对Zach能如此自然地用它来形容自己感到惊讶。

“我长大后，渐渐不再克制自己，开始尝试事物，很快就发现服从和受虐不是我的癖好。”他皱皱鼻子。“就像被淋了一桶冰水一样不舒服。但控制他人，让他们对我乞求，给予他们疼痛，让他们在疼痛中得到快感——哦”Chris注意到自己正无意识地扭动身体，调整坐姿。“我喜欢以自己的方式掌控疼痛，”Zach说。“这就是我喜欢它的原因。在给予他人疼痛的同时，你也能窥探到他们的内心。”

Chris想，年轻的Zach要历经多少纠葛才变成这样坦然，自信，忠于真我的男人。Zach克服了他人生的最低谷，拒绝被它击垮、因它恐惧。Chris想知道，那究竟需要多少勇气？一定远超出他所拥有的。Chris感到嫉妒，卑微。渴求。

“我可以亲你吗？”（Can I kiss you?）

“从语法上来讲这句话是错的。”Zach坏笑。“这也算一个问题，但我不打算回答它。”

Zach和他该死的规矩。

“我能亲你吗？”(May I kiss you?) Chris又问到。

Zach歪过头。“能。”他站着没动，于是Chris只好从床上挪过来，小心翼翼地接近。Zach的双臂松松地环抱在胸口，一点回应的打算都没有，但是Chris已经下定了决心。他伸出双手捧起Zach的脸，抚摸他下颚上新长出的胡渣。毛发轻轻刺激着他的手掌，也给他的身体点了把火。我想记住这些，他心想，然后慢慢凑上去，用自己的唇覆上了Zach。Zach尝起来有些淡淡的芝麻酱味道，除此外就是纯粹的雄性气息，Chris发现他真的享受这个。他得寸进尺地沿着脖子摸到Zach的胸口，却被Zach一把抓住制止了。

“你能吻我，”他在Chris唇边说。“那才是我们的约定内容。”

“嗯..” Chris 发出不情愿的声音。

“你还剩下13次机会，”Zach提醒他。

“你居然还在计数？”

“是。12.”

“混蛋！好吧。我能摸你吗？”他一边吻着Zach的唇边一边提问题。

“不能，”Zach微笑。“11.”

“这不公平！”Chris叹气，Zach被他逗笑了。

“可怜的Christopher，”他取笑他。“真是个急性子。”说着Zach推开他。“乖乖坐回床上去。这种福利你得努力争取才行，男孩儿。”哦，上帝，Chris想，巴不得赶紧开始挣呢。

但他决定要测试下Zach的定力。他拍拍枕头，靠着床头坐好。盘起双腿抱起双臂，看上去怡然自得。“我身上最让你性奋的特质是什么，Zachary？”他咧嘴笑着问他，开心地看到Zach朝他走过来，在床边上坐下。

“别当我在拿Sylar（注:ZQ在美剧Heroes中扮演的连续开脑杀人狂）开玩笑，但你最吸引我的地方之一就是你的大脑，”Zach承认：“以及你的手臂。当然，还有你的屁股。”

“当然。”Chris笑了。

“我常常会回想起东京的那一夜。回想你的屁股是怎么在我的手掌下变得通红。”

Chris脸红了。“我也是，”他承认。“还有第二次。说到这个，为什么你从不让别人看你高潮的样子？”

“有时候，难得一两次，我会在操他们的时候让他们看我高潮。我从来不让别人看我手淫是因为……”Zach沉默了一会儿。“控制欲的问题，”他最后说。“和主导权力有关。”

Chris明白，尽管他觉得Zach低估了自己的强大，即使手里握着自己的老二也不曾减弱。“你在性爱中是不是总喜欢包含一些——主导权力有关的元素？”

“是的。但也不是从开始到结束都需要。我的意思是，有时我需要的只是压制你。”Chris注意到他用的是“你”。他的阴茎立即挺直起来，在那条薄薄的运动裤下显得无所遁形。“有时候只是简单的一个命令。要求你把双手放在后脑处，没有我的命令不许动。”Zach朝他温柔地笑着。他的漆黑的眼睛里仿佛有星光闪耀。那是只属于我的光芒，Chris想。“这样——你能接受吗？”Zach问。

Chris清清喉咙。“我想这是你第一次正式向我发问。”

“没错。”

“我完全可以接受。”

“很好。”

“我还剩下几个问题？”

“算上这一个，你还剩5次机会。”

“操！”Chris大叫。“好吧。如果你能肯定的话。”

“我很肯定。”

Chris想了想。“你施虐的极限程度是什么？”

Zach的脸一僵，很快又调整过来。“我想要回答你，Christopher，但我怕会吓到你。”

“我的承受能力很好。我发誓。”

“过来。”Chris拉拉Zach，后者踢掉鞋子坐到他的身旁。Zach拉起他的手，食指交缠，弯折起来查看Chris的指关节。上次和Zach卧室的墙壁亲密接触时所留下的淤青依旧明显。“我曾经参与过基本可以被判为故意伤害罪的调教，”他慢慢说着，“如果没有得到另一方的同意的话。不过我从来没有把谁搞进医院过，并且我也掌握了相当程度的事后护理与治疗技术。”

“你的能力真是……非常广泛啊，老兄。”Chris指出。他喜欢自己的手被Zach握着的感觉。

“我不会近距离击打后腰和面部，”Zach继续说。“不过我喜欢咬人。”

“你会不会——”Chris停下，把问题重新组织成了个陈述句。“根据我的调查，我注意到很多主人喜欢窒息式性爱。”

Zach大笑。“我就放过你这一次，”他说，“是的，我喜欢，我常常幻想，但不实际操作。那太危险了，就像之前拍那场戏时出现的意外”

Chris皱眉。拍摄那个打斗场景时Zach一直很小心地假装掐他脖子，但是有一次，他的手指在动脉处施力过重，Chris因此差点昏过去。他记得Zach有多么生气，多么自责，多么饱含歉意。“你的自控力肯定很好。”

“如果我不想杀人的话，我必须做到。”Zach附和。

“那——那很危险，”Chris想明白了。

“是啊，”Zach轻声说。他拉起Chris的手，亲吻他的每一个关节。“你不需要勉强——”

“不是你想的那样，”Chris打断他。“我只是在考虑现实问题。”

“别想太多，”Zach提醒他。“你需要时间来消化这信息。问我点别的。我们可以晚点再继续之前的话题。”

有一个问题Chris巴不得立刻问出口，可他害怕得到的答案。他想到独自面对恐惧的，年轻的Zach。如果Zach有那样的勇气，那至少Chris愿意试一把。“我一直很想知道，关于，我们的事。”

Zach点头。“继续。”

“我不想逼你。但是。”

“我要听的是问题，Pine。”

Chris叹气。“你觉得我们之间有戏吗？我的意思是，在一起的那种。”

Zach闭上眼睛又睁开，直视向Chris。“此时此刻，我还不知道。你还——别生气——还是个懵懂的新人，这一切对你而言也许只是寻求刺激的方式。但是另一方面，”他空闲的手沿着Chris的大腿摸上去，轻擦过他已经硬挺的性器。“另一方面，这种反应是不能装出来的。”他捏了下，Chris随之呻吟。“所以现在，我的回答是‘也许有可能’。”

Zach抓住Chris的双肩将他往下按，然后两人顺势平躺了下来。他侧身，一条手臂揽住Chris的胸口，一条腿架在Chris的两条腿上，稍稍限制了他的自由。Chris也侧过身看着他，和他面对面，仅有寸厘之遥。

“我能再亲你一下吗？”Chris问。

“不行，”Zach说。“这次换我来亲你。把你的手放到脑后，压在枕头下面。没我的批准不许动。”

Chris没有反对。他照他的命令摆好，感觉自己像是躺在沙滩上一样。Zach翻身压在他身上，温暖得好像阳光。他沉下胯部，摩擦Chris同样的部位，快感源源不断地涌出。Zach趁着Chris的嘴唇不自觉地分开时，将舌头探进他的口腔。“恩恩恩……”Chris模糊地说。

“恩-恩……”Zach表示同意。

“我能——”Chris刚想开口，Zach却趁势往他嘴里塞进两根手指，让他吸吮。

“小心点。你只剩下3次机会了。另外我必须强调一点，考虑到游戏公平原则，在我批准之前，你也不许射出来。”

“哦我的老天爷，”Chris试图一边含着Zach的手指一边说话。如果他知道这种可能性如此之高，他早就——“噢，操。”Zach这时抽出手指，温柔地啃咬他颈窝和锁骨间的嫩肉。

“上一次，”Zach在他的耳边喘息。“你说过想帮我清理。现在你还想这么做吗？”Chris使劲点头。

他们的对话中断了好一会儿，直到Zach低声说道“脱光，快点。”Chris立刻脱掉了全部的衣服，急切地想要触碰Zach。Zach则上上下下地用嘴唇，舌头和牙齿照顾Chris的身体，他先试探性地咬起一小块皮肉，然后针对那些让Chris喘息呻吟的部位更加用力的咬下去。明天，Chris想着，自己的身体看起来肯定会像个轻度麻风病人，这让他越发迫不及待。

当他感觉到Zach的舌头重重卷上他敏感的冠头，Chris控制不住地抽出双手揪住Zach的头发。Zach却绝情地将它们压回枕头下面。他拧了拧Chris的鼻子，微笑道。“你要学会服从，”他说。“才能取悦我。”他好笑地看着Chris变形的鼻子。“如果你再违反一次，今晚你就别想再碰我或者舔我。”

Chris用自己最大的力气交握着手腕，因为不这么干，他就得不到今天的奖励了。Zach的嘴慢吞吞地回到他的阴茎上，慢得让人心痒，他慢慢吞入，舌头在龟头上弹动，直到Chris要用尽全身力气才能阻止自己挺腰抽动。但这样的努力是值得的，因为Zach紧接着就将他整根吞入，做起活塞运动。Chris从没体验过这样美妙的快感，让他几乎无法承受。

他几乎无法承受。

“等等！”他颤抖着，想起了什么。“你要把我——我就要——求你了我能不能——”

Zach让Chris湿淋淋的性器从嘴里滑出来，拍拍他的肚子。“乖孩子，”他赞许地说。“我真以为你忘记了。”他爬回床头吸吮Chris的舌头。Chris觉得自己的阴茎还涨得发疼。“现在，轮到你了。”Zach说着，把他往跨下压去。

Chris既期待又犹疑。Zach，该死的Zach，他将上半身靠在床头，好让自己有个清晰的视野。Chris抬眼，不确定地看看他。“如果我做得不对，你会告诉我吗？”

“是的，但你不会出错的。另外，你只剩下2次机会了。来吧，”Zach摸摸他的脸说。“我已经等了太长时间，等不及看你那两片儿嘴唇吞吐我的老二了。”

Chris的脸涨得通红，只好埋头工作。他学着Zach的样子，轻轻地开始，可Zach对此并不满意，他托住Chris的后脑，迫使他埋得更深。Chris反射性地收紧咽喉，立刻听到Zach的低吼声。“操你的，没错。给我含到底。”这话让Chris几乎就这么射出来。他努力做着，明白自己的技术一定很烂，但熟能生巧，几分钟后他至少控制了自己的干呕反应。想起上一次的谈话内容，Chris试探性地用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，他听到Zach嘶嘶吸气，立刻停了下来。

“别停，就像那样，男孩儿，”Zach说。“继续。但是牙齿上的力度别再加大了。”

Chris接受了他的命令，在感觉到自己的下巴僵硬之前，小心地移开了牙齿。他抬眼，想看看Zach是不是快高潮了，可Zach猛拽了一把他的头发，继续把自己的性器反反复复地送进Chris疲倦的嘴里。一分钟后，Zach冷静地说，“我要射在你的喉咙里，Christopher，就……现在。”直到说出最后两个字，他的声音终于有了一丝颤抖。

Chris反射性地紧紧闭上眼睛，尽最大的努力吞咽。Zach逼得太紧，让他几乎无法呼吸。但紧接着Zach放松下来，喘息着将Chris拉开。Chris一边咳嗽一边汲取氧气，Zach的精液从他的嘴角溢出，有些滴落在他的身上。

Zach又一次拉拉他的头发。“弄干净，”他言简意赅地命令。Chris轻柔地舔食干净，他能联想到自己射过后的老二有多么敏感。有些意外的是，他并不讨厌精液的味道。在此之前他只尝过自己的精液，而Zach的味道很相似。很熟悉。“你真是个乖孩子，”Zach说着，轻笑起来，抬手揉揉他的脸。

Chris满怀自豪地挪上来，躺在爱人身边。“感觉好吗？”他急切地问。

“是的。非常棒。质量绝佳。另外因为你只剩下1次机会了，”他说着，一边将手垫到Chris的颈下，“我们最好现在就帮你解决了。这次，你想的话可以摸我，”他说着，伸手用力揉搓Chris硬的像石头一样的阴茎，又套弄了两把自己那还沾着Chris口水的性器，收集体液作为润滑。

他们的视线都集中在Zach的手上，正随着Chris的呻吟转动，调整，小心地套弄以堆积快感。Chris想要碰自己，却立刻压抑了这个想法，控制住自己的双手，一只紧捏着Zach的肩膀，一只抓着他的手臂。Zach微微抬起肩膀，好让自己看清自己的动作。他用大拇指挑逗地刮蹭他顶端的缝隙。

Chris的嘴唇依旧和Zach的胶着在一起，他想告诉Zach，自己觉得他是个多么勇敢的人。可他的脑子被快感席卷地一片空白，唯一能脱口而出的话是，“求你——我快要射了。”

“问我，”Zach更正他。

“我能射吗？”Chris从紧咬的齿间挤出了几个字。

“问题问完了，”Zach告诉他。“是的，我准许你射得我满手都是。”

Chris照做了。

Zach抬手，把他射出的体液舔食干净，Chris看着大笑起来。“哇哦，”他最后说。

“差不多了。”

“你是我的英雄。”Chris对他说。

“闭嘴，”Zach笑起来，给了他一个吻。

“不，我是说真的，”Chris说。“我希望我像你一样勇敢。你无惧于你的性向，没有让它将你扭曲和击垮。像是从渣滓中磨洗出的黄金。”

“渣滓，恩？是个好词。”

“我——我很羡慕。我希望自己像你一样坦率。”

Zach凝视着他的脸。“你已经是了，”他说。“很少有人会像你在过去几个月里做的那样，测试自己。事实上，如果你不这么做的话，反而对你的事业发展有好处。可你还是做了。”Zach又吻了他，在他脸上停留了好一会儿。“我很高兴你这么做，”他说。

“事实上，我觉得我终于想通了，”Chris对他说。“我是Zach性恋。”

Zach咬了他一口。“真是个小傻瓜，”他动情地说。

“我是认真的，”Chris坚持。他随即大笑，满足地叹出一口气。“反正现在的我当个Zach性恋就够了。”

 

Part 4 Psychological Evaluation 心理鉴定

 

现在他和Zach正式成了炮友——即使在Chris内心最隐秘的地方，他也没法把这叫做“恋爱关系”，还没到时候——他决定同时考虑一下别的男性。他以前从没考虑过这个问题，可现在却开心地发现自己对某一型的男性特别感兴趣。深色眼睛，轮廓清晰；他偏爱高高的，长手长脚的类型。双手大而有力，微笑时会露出整齐的牙齿。事实上，即使不愿承认，他的偏好类型几乎就是照着Zachary的样子来的。

好莱坞突然充满了乐趣，尽管同性恋文化本身对他而言还是个未解之谜。可有些事情他总是无法理解，而Zach也早已放弃了对他解释清楚。

“面对现实吧，Pine。”他大笑着。“你一辈子都不会变成基佬的。”

可每一天，Chris都越发确信他不是直的。

令人高兴的是，如今他和Zach在同一条船上，一起解决疑问。他和Olivia时好时坏的感情当下走到了低谷，尽管经理人一直打电话过来，要求他“增加曝光度”或者“多秀恩爱”。Chris觉得自己的经理人一定是瞎了眼，上一次他们俩决定要分手冷静一下的时候，Olivia甚至连假装痛苦都没打算过，当然这消息到了狗仔的手里就变成了另一番光景。

他的确想她。和她在一起很开心。但和Zach在一起更开心。

 

*** 

 

他们早先时候犯了几个小错误，之后决定多设立几个规矩，让Chris真的习惯这些。他们约定要慢慢来，可最近Chris开始觉得，是不是要等到南极冰层都融化完了，Zach才肯再和他滚一次床单。

“你都有些什么玩具？”Chris问到，手里拿着支笔在本子上写写划划。

“玩具？”Zach问。他正努力刷新自己在摇滚乐队（注：一个音乐类游戏）里的最高分。

距离Chris问了20个问题以及Zach替他手淫已经过去两天，Chris暂时还没有更多的问题。介于他们双方都同意要慢慢来，每周六被定为Zach口中的“聚会时间”，一般这种日子都是以Zach大秀Wii技巧而结束的。

“是啊，”Chris说。“性具。比如鞭子，之类的。手铐？乳夹？”

Zach弹错了一个和弦，大声骂道。“我不知道，你等一下——”

“我就想列一个清单，”Chris兴奋地说。

“你现在就在列清单，”Zach指出。

Chris放下笔。“我认为这会是一个好的开端。帮助我们发掘话题。”

“你不需要找借口和我说话。只要——开口就行——”Zach放下Wii的手柄吉他，耐心等待。

“噢，”Chris说。“好吧。我想知道你都有些什么玩意儿。有没有什么你想叫我下次带来的。网上说，带些道具是表达诚意的表现。就好像乔迁礼物一样。”

Zach咬住嘴唇，脑袋里反复检查自己的用词和语气。最后他开口，“我已经有很多了。再说，不过就是些道具。”

Chris不知道该怎么接话，于是他耸耸肩。“好吧。反正我就是想帮把手。”

晚些时候，Chris问Zach想不想给他带项圈。Zach差点被他的饮料呛死。

“啥？”他好不容易把气管里的啤酒都咳出来后问。

“给我带项圈，”Chris说。“我刚才读到这部分。就是当——”

“我知道那是什么。”Zach看起来像是受了很大的惊吓。“Chris，严肃点。别说了，求你了。”

“但我以为——”

“我的神啊。别，停下吧。”Zach又咳起来。“这样下去你迟早要把我给搞死的，”他说。

“很多人都这么做，”Chris坚持不懈地说。“我读到很多例子，在——”

“如果你敢说‘网上’，我这就走人，”Zach警告他。“我是认真的。”

“好！”Chris气鼓鼓地说。“我就是想帮把手。”

那晚Zach以照顾Noah和Harold为借口，没有在Chris家过夜。

 

*** 

 

“我把清单写好啦，”第二天下午的时候Chris宣布。这次他来到了Zach家，把一份5页纸的文件拍在Zach面前，后者正在研究一份新剧本。

“你的什么？”Zach一心两用地问。

“我的性癖清单，”Chris说。“我想尝试的活动。你最好也写一个，我们就能相互比较，然后——”

Zach放下剧本看着Chris。

“因为在网上，他们说——”

Zach的眉毛恐怖地皱在一起。

“这很有用，”Chris赶紧打住话头。

“我以为我们讨论过了。直接交流是很老土，但远比在纸上钩钩叉叉有效。”

“我不懂你为什么这么抵触，”Chris抱怨。“我只是想帮把手。”

“Christopher，”Zach打断道。他停下，一副头疼的样子捏着鼻梁骨。“听着，”他继续说，“施虐受虐游戏的重点在于玩乐的部分。而不是工作。我感觉你好像总在给我出题考试。除此之外，我们都约定了要慢慢来的。”

“是啊，慢慢来，但也不能慢成物种进化的节奏吧？”Chris咬牙切齿地说，他沮丧地跌坐在Zach身边。

“老天，你的要求真多。”Zach口气宠溺地抱怨。“我只是觉得我们应该先熟悉互相的习惯爱好，再开始玩马戏团驯兽师那一套，或者其他被你打过勾的内容。”

“但这都过了整整三天啦，”Chris抱怨起来。他明知道自己这是胡闹，可就是忍不住这么干。他太习惯于女人跪倒在他的西装裤旁对他投怀送抱，以至于不了解该如何接近Zach。而Zach，既不是女人也不会为他倾倒。

“请你别闹了。”

“我要不听的话你会想惩罚我吗？”Chris露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“抱怨能让你硬起来吗？”Zach回击。

“我只是想给你找个借口而已，”Chris叹气，又摔进沙发里。“我不过是——”

“想帮把手。我知道。”Zach的手沿着沙发座面划向Chris的手。“我不需要借口，”他说。“你还不明白吗？”Chris转头看向他漆黑的双眼。“你不需要故意犯错，”Zach笑起来，“好让我有借口打你。”他捏捏他的手指。“但是我们约定了要慢慢来，所以我会慢慢来。”

Chris此时说什么都想吻他，可他还是不确定Zach的底线在哪里。自从上次过后他们几乎没碰过对方。“额，”他开口。

“怎么？”

“如果我想吻你的话，我能直接凑上来吗？还是要先得到你的允许？”

Zach大笑。“想吻就吻吧。如果我想让你请求批准，我会告诉你的。”

Chris立刻从沙发上挪过去，低下头亲吻Zach。他很放松，心里想着，这和亲吻姑娘没什么区别。他无意识地将身体移动到Zach之上，就好像和女人接吻的时候那样。他加重力度，将Zach压进沙发的靠垫里。

Zach一把抓住他的头发将他推倒在沙发上，一翻身压在他身上。他们的嘴唇分开了。

“抱歉，”Zach低声说。“条件反射。”

“没关系，”Chris说。“我明白的。”他动动身体，换了个更加舒服的坐姿，安抚性地捏捏Zach的上臂。Zach的眼睛突然亮起来。

“我操，”他低语。“你好像一不小心，戳到我的兴奋点了。我们最好——”

可Chris没让他说完，因为他担心那会让他俩又回到排排坐相敬如宾的状态。他继续亲吻Zach，一只手向上搭住他的肩头。Zach的肌肉顿时在他的手指下收紧。

Chris过去和女人做过最情趣的，不过是蒙眼用羽毛爱抚而已，和现在……与Zach一起做的，完全不同。那些不过是傻里傻气，无关紧要的玩乐，不怎么刺激，和控制欲全无关系。除此之外，Chris在与异性恋爱的时候总是有控制权的一方，因为他在各方面都更胜对方一筹。体格上更强壮，情绪上更稳定。但和Zach在一起的时候，一切都不同了。

Zach按住他的肩膀，把他压倒在沙发椅上。Chris在他的身下几乎动弹不得，唯一能动的就是一只手，于是他搂住了Zach壮实的肩膀。

“等等，”他在Zach的唇边说。“求你，等下。”

Zach抬起身，扭过头去重重地喘着粗气。“对不起，”他闭着眼睛说道。

“没事——不是因为——我只是，”Chris试图解释。Zach却从他身上爬起来走进厨房，Chris能听见他打开冰箱拿出一瓶水的声音。他也坐起来，双手揉了揉自己的嘴唇也眼睛，顺便理理头发。

他跟着Zach走进厨房。Zach一口气灌下半瓶水，低头朝Chris微笑，却不是平常那种轻松的笑意。

“我很抱歉，伙计。”他说。“我不是故意要吓你的。”

“不，是我不好，”Chris接口。“别道歉了。我刚才只是脑子没转开。”

Zach盯着水瓶发呆。“我们可以只做普通朋友，”他说。“不互相伤害，也没人越界。”

“我不想，”Chris立刻说道。“我们能——我们能先不谈这个问题吗？我不想和你只做朋友。”他说出口才发现这句话听起来有点不对，可Zach点了点头。

“好的”他又喝了一口。“我同意，”他说。“我觉得我们走得太远，回不到那个模式了。”他的声音似乎带着绝望。

“我知道你肯定觉得我的那些清单和问卷很傻，”Chris说，“可我希望能有些安全感。”

“我不觉得你傻。我只是觉得有过过头。”

“好吧，但从我的研究结果来看，事先沟通和协商好一切是最安全的做法。”

Zach从料理台的另一头朝Chris走近了些。“一切吗，Pine？”

“显然不是所有的一切。”

“好吧，”Zach说，“我就迁就你一次。你认为现在我们，应该，协商点什么好呢？”

“额，比如我对某些特定项目的喜好。比如鞭打。或者……和菊花有关的。”

“你被鞭打过吗？”

“没有。”

“那你有尝试过任何‘和菊花有关的’吗？”他举手做了个双引号的动作，虽然他并不需要。Chris听得出那口气：他有些不开心。

“没怎么试过。”

“那没试过你怎么知道自己的喜好程度呢？”

Chris没接话。

“所以，你明白我的意思了吗？”Zach最终问到。

“可我们要怎么保证双方的喜好同时得到满足呢？”

“这样吧，在我们要进行比较极端的活动前，我会告诉你我的计划。比如，我会说，‘Christopher，我真的很想在你的屁股上烙上我的名字，’然后你会说——”

“烙印我？”Chris倒吸了口气。

“对，就像这样。然后我会说‘噢，听起来你不怎么喜欢。’明白没？”

Chris不确定地点点头。

“我不会烙你的。”

“好的。”

“就是个比方而已。”

“我懂了。”Chris停顿住。“你有没有真正——”

“没有。”

“好的。不然那就——”

“有点太激烈了，”Zach表示同意。“至少现在人们能把纹身去掉。”他把Chris拉近，“关键是，这类关系总是建立在信任的基础上。我明白我得先争取你的信任，因此我不会做得太……”

“太激烈？”Chris问道，又笑了起来。

“是的。”Zach点头。“另外，”他重重叹了口气，“我会看你那该死的性癖清单的，好吗？”

Chris露出一个大大的灿烂笑容。“好的，”他说。“你也会写一张的是吧？”

Zach的脸一下变青了。“我会考虑的。”

当晚，这次轮到Chris决定回家，不在Zach家过夜。他开始明白Zach想要事情慢慢发展的用心了。慢慢得来，别太激烈。

 

*** 

 

几天后，他们在傍晚时分忙完了各自的活儿。当Chris到Zach家的时候，Zach刚刚冲了个澡，顶着头湿漉漉的头发。Noah对Chris的到来表示欢迎，而Harold则一如既往地无视他们，窝在一个有阳光的窗户下面。Zach决定泡点茶，于是他们一起走进了厨房等水烧开。

“拍得好不？”Chris问，他知道Zach最近正和朋友合作一部短片。

Zach做了个鬼脸。“不好。我花了好久才进入状态。”

Chris很惊讶。在他所有的演员朋友中，Zach绝对是最专业也是最有韧性的人之一。“为什么？”他问。

“我老在分心想别的事情。主要都是，你。”Chris突然觉得很开心，尽管他知道他不该这么高兴。“我总觉得那天我没有给你机会，让你说完想说的话，”Zach突然这么说到。“关于协商。”

Chris耸肩。“我同意你说的最后一点。”

“也许，”Zach怀疑地说。“虽然这不能作为打断你的借口，但是有时候我会忘记，我们的过去有多么不同。”

“我猜是吧。”

“我们即将要做的事情——在书面理论和实际体验上是会有很大差别的，Chris。”

“我知道。”Chris说。

“你怎么可能知道？你还从来没接触过呢。”

Chris对这样的对话厌烦了。“好吧，我很抱歉我如此的缺乏经验，Zachary。”

“我不是这个意思，”他叹气。“也请你别老是话里带刺。我们的这番对话是为了你好。”

Chris交叉起手臂。“行啊，”他说。“继续。”

“我能理解你希望事先协商好一切的心情。但是有些事，是没法预先就知道的。”

“软性和硬性底线，”Chris抖了抖书袋子。“对吧？”

“唔，”Zach顿了下。“我的意思是，这其实没你想象的那么复杂。我们可以把它简化。协商并不需要搞得好像签商业合同一样。我们可以一起，去探索和尝试。”

“噢，”Chris开口。“于是你的计划是怎样的？”

“恩，我的想法就是从这里来的。”Zach说。他走进卧室，回来的时候拿着一个长长地，用金色包装纸和漂亮的黑蝴蝶结包扎的东西。“我给你准备了这个，”Zach说。“考虑到你从未停止嘀咕它。”他把纸包放在他们中间的桌上。

Chris不敢奢望什么，于是慢慢地将包装打开。“真的？！”他的表情顿时亮了起来。“一根短马鞭？可你总是说——”

“别管我说什么。你想尝试马鞭。那我们就应该尝试马鞭。”

Chris感觉到无比幸福，随即又反应过来，被人送了一条马鞭后有这样的反应还真奇怪，尤其是在知道Zach会拿这个打他屁股的情况下。可管他呢，他就是开心怎么了。

“但是相应的，Christopher，”Zach警告他。“我们尝试完这个，然后尝试我的最爱。”

“好的，”Chris笑起来。他的脑袋里充满了幸福的泡泡，就算Zach想玩烙印，估计他这会儿都会同意。

 

*** 

 

“这是不是意味着我终于能见识到你藏道具的地点啦？”Chris走向卧室时问到，手里依旧捧着他的马鞭。

“噢，Christopher，”Zach笑起来。“你真是傻得天真。”

“哈？”

“你这个呆子。我以为你懂得。”

“懂什么？”

“为什么你过夜那天我叫你睡在我的房间？我一个星期前就把道具移到客房里去了。否则我的衣柜都快被塞爆了。”

Chris震惊地站住。“你这个混蛋！”

“顺便说一句，”Zach说着站到他的身后。“我很清楚你进了房间后会干点什么，把我的衣服丢得到处都是，还检查我的床底，这些我都知道。”他的手臂环上Chris的腰肢，将他拉到自己的怀里，手掌按着Chris的心口。Chris的心脏顿时剧烈跳动起来。“如果我需要一个借口来惩罚你，这就是了。”

Chris的身体颤栗。“对此我很抱歉，”他低声说。“我当时有点，额。”

“存心找麻烦？”Zach接了他的话。他一边亲吻Chris的后颈，一边推搡着他走进卧室。

他们走进房间里，Chris环视四周。“嘿，”他惊讶地说。“你还没有把墙壁修好。”门边的墙上依旧有着个一个拳头大小的破洞。想起当时的情景，Chris只觉得自己的手指隐隐作痛。

“我想留作纪念。”Zach说。Chris没再开口问纪念的是什么，因为Zach又开始吻他的脖子了。

接着亲吻变成了啃咬，一开始力度不大，接着一下比一下重。“哎哟，”Chris叫起来，同时发现自己硬了。

“突然想起来，”Zach说。“你还想用‘进取号’当安全词吗？”

Chris忍不住笑出来。“是啊。只要你不觉得我傻就行。”

“我觉得可以，”Zach说。可在Chris听来，他的声音就好像猫叫一样，还一边顶起胯部不停磨蹭Chris的屁股。“那你也明白什么时候需要用它，对吧？”他拿过Chris手里的马鞭。

“是的，”Chris说。“当我坚持不下去的时候。”

Zach将他的脸按在墙上，紧贴着他砸出来的那个洞旁。“那如果你想叫我放慢节奏呢？”他问。

“唔，”Chris想回答却没法集中注意力。Zach硬挺的性器正戳刺着他的屁股，有一只手拉开Chris的裤腰溜了进去。“什么？”

“如果你希望我放慢速度，而不是完全停下，”Zach边说边轻咬他的耳廓。“你会说什么？”

Chris没想过这个问题。“不知道，”他说。“你有什么建议？”

“如果我们进行得太激烈，你不妨直接告诉我，”Zach说。Chris可以感觉到他的嘴唇贴着自己的肩膀微笑了。

“好的，”Chris说。“但我们一定要说清楚——不玩烙印。”

Zach靠在他的后颈处笑了。“好的，不玩人肉铁板烧。现在放空思想，Christopher。这是关键所在。放空，你的思想。”说出最后两个强调的词时，Zach隔着Chris的衬衣在他的肩膀上重重咬了两口。“把你的衣服脱掉。去吧。”Zach说着放开他。

Chris脱了个精光。他渐渐开始习惯这种流程，可Zach还穿得整整齐齐的样子依旧让他尴尬。不过他也不能闭上眼睛，Zach让他就这样站着，自己则上上下下地打量他。

“那么，”Zach最终开口。“你想被鞭打几下？”

“你是让我选吗？”Chris很是惊讶。

“当然，为什么不呢？”Zach说。“相对的，我会选择用藤条鞭打你多少下。”他的嘴角一歪，扯出一个轻笑。

噢，我操，Chris心里想。接着他就注意到了那根藤条鞭，正摆放在床头柜上。它看起来比马鞭要长也更粗，头部更细长。噢，我了个大操，他又默默想。

“六下？”他问。他不想暴露自己的害怕，也不想打肿脸充胖子地要求太多，而且老天啊，在实际经验这个问题上，Zachary Quinto还真说对了。

“六下？”Zach挑起眉毛，重复了一遍。“那好。”

“是，是不是有点多？”Chris战战兢兢地问。

Zach耸肩。“你觉得呢？”

“可我不知道啊！”

“噢，不！”Zach心情愉快地揶揄他。“那真不应该。”

“你说它没藤条鞭打起来疼的，”Chris责怪他。

“没错。”Zach走到他面前，手指轻轻拨弄Chris的阴茎，权当鼓励。

Chris努力集中着他所剩无几的注意力。“打几下，”他开口，一边不住的舔弄他干燥的嘴唇。“藤条鞭，”他说。

“如果你是在问我打算用藤条鞭打你几下的话，”Zach同情地看了他一眼。“我想那就……再来六下吧。六听起来是个吉利数字。”

是吗？Chris胡思乱想着。他在心里画着等式——设藤条痛感为x，那么马鞭痛感就是略小于x，各乘以6，再除以……

“别瞎想了，”Zach提醒他。他开始卖力地套弄Chris的性器，缺乏润滑的摩擦带出了些许疼痛。“现在，用身体感觉。你感觉如何？”

“很棒！”Chris吸气。

“那么，小学霸，”Zach挖苦地低声说到。“我要你面对墙站好，就站在那里。抱住手臂放在墙上，头枕在上面。保持好这个姿势，否则它们会很碍事的。”

Chris回到墙边的破洞旁摆好姿势。

“我要开始了，”Zach告诉他。“再提醒你一句，”他又说到，“我考虑把这个作为你打坏我家墙壁的惩罚。”他的声音里充满笑意。

Chris惊讶之际把头从手臂上抬了起来，可Zach早已挥动马鞭，打得他猝不及防。

鞭子落在身上，Chris猛得一挺身。很疼，但还能忍。疼痛比记忆中的空手拍打要疼多了。第二次的时候，他听见鞭杆挥动的咻咻声，皮质鞭尾的脆响，刺痛随之而来。Zach在把握时机上很有技巧，每一次击打后，他都会耐心给予Chris恢复的时间。这样组合起来的结果，让每一次的鞭打既痛又爽，太美妙了。

都还不算太激烈，Chris心想。他毫不意外地发现已经的阴茎早已抬头，一下一下戳着墙壁。到第六下鞭打的时候，Chris顿时握紧了拳头，忍住了想要伸手捂屁股的冲动，可他溢出的前液蹭得一墙壁都是。想想总觉得奇怪，这种事居然能让他如此性奋。

打完了，Zach拉住他的头发，在他耳边说。“我告诉过你吧，”他说。“短马鞭就是小菜一碟。”他的手抚弄着Chris敏感的嫩肉，感受他的瑟缩。“不过我很高兴地看到你能承受这么多鞭，”他表示肯定。“你有这方面的潜质。你认为呢？”

 

Chris在Zach伸手检查他的性器时呻吟起来。“好吧，”Zach说，“看来你已经把想法表达地很清楚了。”

“我喜欢。”Chris叫出来。

“乖孩子，”Zach说。“接下来你就能为在我墙上打出一个洞而道歉了。”

“我当天就已经说过了，”Chris反抗道。可紧接着Zach警示性地拉扯了下他的阴茎，他立刻投降了。“我很抱歉！”

“是啊，你会的，”Zach说。“轮到我了。”他把短马鞭丢在床上，换上藤条鞭。“你想不想先把你弄在墙上的一团糟给清理干净了？”他听似随意地在他背后问。

Chris不太确定他说的是不是认真的。他犹豫地回头看了眼，看到Zach的眼睛。呃，他是认真的，他心想。Zach用藤条耍花腔似的往床上挥了几下，他转头看向Chris，挑挑眉毛。Chris觉得他的意思表达得再清楚不过，他立刻跪下来，用自己的舌头舔干净了墙壁上的体液。

“你认真起来的时候真是个乖男孩儿，”Zach低声说。他把玩着手里的藤条鞭，一边看着Chris。“这就行了，站起来，像刚才一样站好。”

Chris照他说的做了。他很紧张。马鞭打在身上很痛，但痛得很爽。但如果Zach觉得藤条鞭更痛的话，Chris不确定自己还能不能承受。

第一鞭打下来的时候他立刻叫骂起来，他从墙边跳开，一只手咬在嘴里另一只捂着屁股。“你TM用马鞭的时候没TM这么用力啊！”他朝Zach咆哮。但Zach一脸愉悦。

“玩我的游戏，得听我的规矩。（My game, my rule）”他指出。“那你打算让我继续呢？还是缩起你的卵蛋躲回家？”

“操你的，”Chris说。他恢复到之前的姿势。“只要别TM再这么用力——操！”Chris疼得弓起背来。

“你那张嘴可真够烦人的，Christopher，”Zach说。“但不说安全词我是不会停手的。”

Chris紧紧攥着拳头，指甲抠进掌心的皮肤里。下一鞭换了个角度打过来，Chris只觉得那该死的藤条鞭头打到了他股缝里软嫩的皮肤。他嚎叫着，又一次躲开了。

“好了，操，”他喘着粗气，神经极度紧张。“这对我来说实在太痛了，”他告诉Zach。

“就这么几下肯定不会爽，”Zach说。“我可以向你保证。再多一下。也就是四鞭。我觉得你就能理解了。”

Chris直直看着Zach，心里想着，我到底来这儿是干什么的？可他的阴茎，搏动着，给了他答案。好吧，行，我们就照着你想要的来，Chris开口。“再多一鞭，”他说。

“就一鞭，”Zach保证。

“好吧，”他说，又趴回到墙壁上。这一鞭比之前的几下都要重得多，依旧带着角度打来，痛苦异常。Chris再也承受不住地向地上滑去，膝盖颤抖，脑子里变得空荡荡的。可Zach立刻走过来拉住了他。

“噢，你真勇敢，”他在Chris喘着气。“谢谢你。能看到你这样子我感到很荣幸。”他把Chris扶到床边，帮他仰面躺下。屁股碰到床单时候Chris要紧了牙齿，可身下的感觉凉凉滑滑的。之后Zach脱掉自己的衣服。“你被鞭打的时候看起来真美，”他说着，爬到Chris身上，用自己的性器和Chris的相互摩擦。

“我看起来是什么样子的？”Chris问。他想要伸手去碰，但Zach立刻压上来，抓住他的手腕，固定在Chris的头两侧。

“欣喜若狂，”Zach说。“就像与神对话的教徒。我可以看见你的思想在疼痛中起舞。”

而现在，狂喜的感觉在Chris全身蔓延。他感觉Zach炙热的呼吸喷在自己脸上，Zach的手时不时握住他的性器，和他自己的捏在一起套弄，这让之前的疼痛都变得值得了。他没多久就射了出来，高潮的快感绵延不绝。Zach在此同时狂热地亲吻他。

当他们俩都平复下来后，Zach拿来一支乳膏涂在Chris的皮肤上。Chris终于攒够了力气走进浴室，他抄起Zach的剃须镜，通过浴室镜的反射检查自己的屁股。

这时他才意识到Zach干了什么。屁股上，除了短马鞭方形的鞭头痕迹，以及淡淡的鞭杆印记外，有两个深红色的，浮肿的Z字。一边一个。Chris难以想象Zach是怎么靠鞭子办到的，可他就是做到了。两条横向的鞭痕一条在上一条在下，在股缝处断开。对角线的两条相比下没那么清晰，但是鞭头造成的青紫淤痕清晰可见。

“你这狗娘养的，”Chris咬牙切齿地说。但他忍不住笑起来。他转头看向蜷在床上，睡意朦胧的Zach。

“为什么我屁股上有两个Z？”他问。

Zach咯咯笑起来。“抱歉啊，伙计。我老是忍不住想起关于烙印的对话。不过别担心，这会消退的。”

Chris推了推他，自己也爬到床上，在他身边趴下。他的屁股依旧火辣辣得疼。他叠起手臂，头枕在上面，仰头看着Zach。

“你的幽默感真够恶趣味的，”他说。“不过只要你不真的烙我，我还是能接受啦。”

“我保证不，”Zach微笑着说。“只是，我妈妈一直教导我要在自己的所有物上写名字。那它就不会丢了。”

Chris翻了个白眼。“操你的，Quinto。”他说，可性器又搏动起来。“而且你怎么还没修好这该死的墙？我说了我会付钱。”

Zach转身面对着他，手臂环住他的肩膀。“我就喜欢这样，”他说。

“你真的不想要赔偿？”

“不要。不过你是不是担心我再拿这个当借口来惩罚你？”

Chris想了想。“关于我到底要什么，你总是考虑得更多，”他说。

“我必须这么做。”Zach的表情变得很认真。“我必须小心照顾你的想法。我不想真的伤害到你。好吧，明显我是伤了你。但不会有永久性的问题。”他转回到仰躺姿势，双手枕在脑后看着天花板。“我也不想伤你的心。”

Chris用手勾住Zach枕头底下的手指。“我的心，哈？”他闭上眼睛，筋疲力尽地说。“你只要让我关心这个问题就好啦。”

Zach还没来得急回答，Chris就陷入了沉睡。

 

第四章完

Part 5 This Thing We're Doing 

 

这真够奇怪的，Chris总是想着，Zach从未变过。

他依旧在街霸游戏里让着Chris，尽管Chris的技术烂得一塌糊涂。他依旧毫不客气地在摇滚乐队游戏里狂胜Chris。他在听Chris讲笑话的时候依旧发出那抽风式的笑声。他依旧毫无怨言地给Chris准备印度茶，并且奢望他最终会喜欢上这个味道。

对Chris来说，他最最奇怪的地方，就是对现实生活中的残酷行径的痛恨。Zach不喜欢看新闻。每当看到报纸上有关虐待动物和儿童的报道时，他总是异常地同情而伤感。Chris看着他和Noah和Harold玩闹的样子，突然想知道，那双曾经在他身上残忍地造成擦伤和淤痕的双手，在抚摸皮毛的时会是怎样的柔情。

并不是说Chris期望见到一个反社会人格的Zach。他只是没法将Zach的两面联系到一起。对于Zach来说，性爱和疼痛是他生命中两个独立的存在。过往的经验让他有能力保持着二者之间的微妙平衡。

Chris还在学习如何保持那样的平衡。他会在Zach为了独占沙发而玩笑般推他下去时硬起来，可又会在Zach把他的脸按进床垫里时觉得很生气。

更重要的是，Zach还从来没有干过他的屁股，也从来没把这件事提上议程。整整两个月了，他们尝试过口交，套弄，摩擦，还有掌击，拧扭，抓挠，啃咬。但就是没有真正进入过他，这让Chris越来越感到奇怪。

Chris注意到Zach是这样的，他会说一些“我会鞭打你打到你直不起腰来，你觉得如何呢？”，或者，“在地上跪好，乖乖地求我允许你吸我的老二，我说不定会大发慈悲，”（有时候他真的会拒绝他）之类的话，说得脸不红气不喘。另一条就是，他反复提到过，如果你说不出口，你就做不出来。他喜欢让Chris乞求想要的东西，还特别享受Chris说出口时露出的羞耻表情。

于是，他到现在都没提起过肛交的话题就显得尤为奇怪了。

 

*** 

 

“你还从没操过我，”一天早上，他们正坐在一家静谧的咖啡馆里等John，Karl和Anton，Chris终于憋不住了。“我的屁股，”Zach困惑地皱眉，于是他又添上一句。“你喜欢这么干吧？不——是吗？”

这下Zach被吓到了。“我当然是喜欢的，”他说。“我只是觉得你大概不会喜欢。”

“不喜欢什么？”Chris重复。“就像我不喜欢印度茶那种？真的？”

“我还以为你已经开始喜欢印度茶的味道了，”Zach有点生气地说。

“让你那高贵冷艳的印度茶去死吧，”Chris叹气。“我们该讨论的是性的问题。”

“Christopher，现在可不怎么方便。”Zach压低了声音。

Chris转头环视周围。一对穿着情侣T恤的老夫妻坐在角落，T上写着“你在西雅图能看到什么”，一个咖啡师正读着过期杂志上的星座运程。除此外还有一个客人，一个大圆脸的生意人正对着手机大呼小叫，不过他坐在外面。

“我不觉得那边的西雅图夫妇会在意我们，”Chris说。“这没准会吓到他们。”

“那个咖啡师完全是一副打算给狗仔爆料的样子。”Zach说。Chris转头看向那个咖啡师，虽然画着厚厚的眼线，他看起来只有17岁，正不时假装无意地朝他们张望。

“他不过是觉得我长得好看，”Chris咧嘴一笑。

这时候Karl到了，把他们轮流熊抱了一番。John和Anton紧接着也一起到了咖啡馆，于是他们开始忙着打招呼，点咖啡，纠结要不要多叫一个麦芬或者蛋糕。

“最近在忙什么好玩的事吗？”Karl问Chris。Chris端起咖啡杯的手僵在半空，尴尬地挪了挪屁股。

“没什么……特别的？”他说。一旁的Zach暗笑着。

Karl抬起眉毛，眼睛在他们之间转悠。“噢，我明白了。”

“Zach正在忙些有趣的事情，”John说着，拿起蛋糕咬了一大口。Chris无比恐慌的同时，John澄清了他的话，“忙他自己公司(Before the Door)的事，”他满口蛋糕地说，接着用力吞下去。“我觉得我的剧集[注1]要被砍了，”他嘟囔着说。“真惨。我还挺享受拿稳定工资的日子呢。”

“我的也是[注2]，”Zach说。“我们可以一起当无业演员。”他们互相击拳示意。

“那就一起找个咖啡店干活儿，”John建议。“但是——得找间麦芬好吃点的店。”他把剩下的半个交给Anton解决了。

Zach对那个咖啡师的判断是正确的。等到他们准备离开的时候，一小群狗仔已经在店外聚集起来。

“替我向你的男朋友说再见。”Chris不可置信地听到Karl对Zach这样说道。Karl朝他挤挤眼睛，随即打开店门。

Chris看见某个表情在Zach脸上一闪而过，好像是要说明“他不是我男朋友，”但Zach最后没有说出口。他没回应，假装是个玩笑而一笑了之。狗仔们开始按动快门；Karl朝从窗外朝他们挥挥手，接着快步离去。

当Chris和Zach好不容易甩脱狗仔们回到车边时，Zach调笑地说。“Pine，明明你的演技很好，可你装扑克脸的本事怎么就这么差呢。”他特地模仿了Chris的惊恐表情和僵在半空中的拿铁。

“也许我们应该告诉他们，”Chris小声抱怨，踢了汽车轮胎一脚。

这回轮到Zach绷不住他的扑克脸了。Chris在他脸上读到了惊讶，希望和矛盾，全部混合在一起。但是他还记得之前Zach对Karl无声的否认，知道这让他看上去有些阴郁。

“唔，”Zach说。“你想让我把你送回家，还是——”

“好啊，谢谢，”Chris说。一路上很安静，他们只是偶尔出于礼貌地说上两句。

“嘿，伙计，”Chris要下车的时候Zach叫住他。“下次——我们可以继续你想要讨论的那个话题。有关——”

“操屁股？”Chris笑着问，终于不怎么生气了。

Zach微笑着点点头。“是啊。操屁股。这用词真够典雅的。从我的车里滚出去，Pine。”他说。

Chris目送他开远，但是Zach没有从后视镜里向他挥手道别。

 

*** 

 

几天后Chris不请自来地到了Zach家。耐心地听Zach唠叨完遛狗，遛猫，审剧本，回电话，该死的清洁厨房，Zach终于给他泡了杯印度茶开始说话。Chris甚至表情愉悦地喝起了这杯东西。

“呜呜呜，好喝。”

“你装过头了，”Zach提醒他。

“好吧，”Chris说着回到正题。“所以为什么你到现在都还没操我？”

Zach握紧了马克杯。“我说过了，我不知道你会不会喜欢。上次我们讨论过了，你记得吗？你对‘爆菊’很紧张。所以我觉得你不想玩这个。”

“你能不能别摆双引号手势了？”Chris问。“再说了，那是之前。”他很感激Zach没有追问在什么之前。

“好吧，”Zach停下了手里的工作。

“是不是因为我看上去不是那么的gay？”Chris皱眉问。

Zach抬了抬肩膀。“我猜是吧。要怎么解释呢？”他沉思一会儿。“大多非同性恋男性都觉得，被操屁股是有损男性尊严的。”

“但我也不是个典型的异性恋。”Chris说。

“没错，”Zach表示同意。Chris期待地看着他。Zach又开口，“只是——那是一条踏上就不能回头的路。最开始你只不过想体验一下而已——当然这不是什么坏事，”他在Chris张口辩解前澄清到。“我们进行得很顺利。但我不想做出些让你会……你懂的。”

“吓到我的事？”

“对。”

Chris笑起来。“所以说——在我屁股上鞭打上名字缩写，宣告你对它的所有权是没问题的，而操它就变成滔天罪行了？”

“你要这么说，”Zach说，“听起来当然很傻。”

“本来就很傻，”Chris说，望向Zach。“我希望你那么做。好吗？”

Zach低头看着手里冒出缕缕热气的印度茶。“Chris，我们究竟在干些什么？”

“你什么意思？”

“你知道我的意思。”

Chris不想继续这个话题，他觉得再继续下去的话，Zach也许会把他们进行到现在的一切都给叫停。

他看得出Zach也不想讨论这件事，可他正强迫自己把话题继续下去。Chris说，“过去你从来不担心这种事的。是不是因为我要你操我的原因？突然间我们的关系需要有个名分了？”

“你才是那个事事都要贴标签的人。更何况——我们将来还会因为种种原因被拴在一起，”Zach举例。“比如星际迷航。如果我们搞砸了——”

“你有在交往的对象吗？你想和别人交往吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”

“那就别担心了，”Chris耸耸肩说。“你考虑得太多了。”

“我们中总有一个人需要这样做，”Zach轻轻说了句。可他总算默认了。

当晚，Chris离开他家回家时，Zach在门口叫住了他。“嘿，我希望你知道，我也是干净的。”

“哈？”

“干净，Christopher。你没问过我。”Chris不觉得有这个必要。“你告诉过我你的体检结果，但没问过我的。虽然，这才是你应该知道的事情。”

“好的，”Chris突然觉得自己傻里傻气的。

他们从来没有采取过什么安全措施，连续几个星期吞咽对方射出来的东西。可Chris明白，不同取向的人群间关注的重点也不同。过往的性事中，他从不关注这一类的安全问题，只关心避孕有关的措施。他现在知道这种想法是很不负责任的，可到目前为止他都算幸运。干净，就像Zach一样。

这不过是和男人在一起后另一件不同的事。

“另外看在上帝的份上，”Zach加上一句，“将来你和任何一个男人上床，事先一定要问清楚，好吗？”

“我还没打算找别的男人上床，”Chris略显惊讶地说。“至少——目前不会。”

他们凝视着对方。Chris挂住Zach的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇。“别担心这个担心那个的，”一顿长吻后他们喘息着分开。“我才应该是那个紧张得要死的人。然后是你让我安心。回头见，伙计。”他一把抱住他，使劲拍拍他的背，然后离开。

 

*** 

 

“那你以前玩过些什么？”Zach问。他和Chris正纠缠着倒在Chris家的地板上。他们设法移到沙发上，可他们太过于忙着互相撕扯衣服和舔吮对方的肉体，根本无暇增加这一个动作。Zach反复盘问着Chris后面的处子程度，Chris却完全没放在心上。

“被手指捅过，”Chris靠在Zach胸口喘息。“被舔过一次。”他扭动着来到Zach下身，亲吻他硬挺的性器。“用过几次道具，如果是我一个人的情况下，只是些小玩意儿。”

Zach呻吟起来。“对，就是那儿。”Chris正吸吮着他的大腿内侧，他挪回来把Zach阴茎含进嘴里，停了一会儿，接着就被揪着头发提了起来。

“老天啊！”Chris倒吸了口气。Zach在重重地啃咬他的乳头。其实力道不算重，可Chris的皮肤被地毡摩擦得有些敏感。“有点太激烈了，”他颤抖着，说出了要求放缓进度的安全词。Zach立刻把牙齿换成了舌头，又舔又吸地安慰他。“啊啊啊……”Chris呻吟着。“真棒……”

“那你想怎么玩？”Zach中断亲吻，问。“就在这儿？还是卧室？厨房？阳台？”他只是在半开玩笑，Chris想着。

“这儿就行，”Chris说。“还有——粗暴一点。别因为我是第一次，真正意义上的第一次就对我太温柔。”

“我希望这不会变成直男被害妄想作祟，”Zach嘲讽地模仿到。“噢，我没法阻止这一切的发生，是他强迫我的。”

“不可能，”Chris打断他，轻轻推了把Zach。“而且我是叫你粗暴点，不是要你刻薄点。”

“开个玩笑，”Zach笑着说。“抱歉。总之我是个喜欢把别人弄哭的人，并不代表我有权利嘲笑别人其他的的幻想。”他一边技巧地揉弄Chris的性器，舒服得让人不得不原谅他。“所以。我保证我不会温柔的。”

“很好，”Chris突然惊叫起来。“噢，操！停下，等等，太激烈了！”

“什么？”Zach吃惊地问。他不过是在缓慢地替他手淫。

“差点，”Chris简短地解释道。“不想这么快就射。”Zach善解人意地将手挪开，爬到他身边亲吻他。他撑起上半身看着Chris，Chris感觉自己的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻而濡湿，他的眼神涣散，随后慢慢地集中到Zach脸上。

“上帝，”Zach倒吸口气。“看看你的表情，Christopher。”

Chris抬起身面对Zach。“想让我求你施舍吗？”他微微一笑，问。

“我就该这么做，你这个小荡妇，”Zach说着又啃起他的嘴唇。“可坦白说，我觉得我自己都没法坚持到那时候。”他突然把Chris翻了个身，脸压在地毡上。

“不如我们——”Chris开口想说什么。

“我明白，”Zach对他说。他抓过先前丢在地板上的背包，翻出一瓶润滑剂和一个安全套。

“你想的话可以不带套子干我，”Chris说着，双手握紧又分开。

“闭上你的嘴，”Zach低声说。“我发誓，Christopher，你性奋起来后就毫无理智可言。”

“只是觉得这对你来说更舒服而已，”Chris说。

“只是想帮把手，对不对？”他已经熟练地把套子戴上，给自己涂满了润滑剂。“想帮忙的话就跪起一点来。”Chris照做了，于是Zach给他也抹上润滑剂，用指尖轻轻逗弄他，在他体内翻搅。

“噢，上帝啊，”Chris说。“快点，求你了。再不快点我就要——”

还没说完Zach就抓住他的胯部开始往里推挤。“也许不是个——好主意，”他说，“太快了——可该死的——”

Chris忍不住扭动。Zach调整到他的正上方，然后向内深入。Chris大声咒骂起来。

“好疼……”

“别乱动，坚持一小会儿，”Zach向他保证。“哇哦，你里面真棒。”他的手覆上Chris的手，十指紧扣。

Chris感觉到疼痛渐渐消退。“继续，”他低语。“操我。”Zach开始慢慢往回抽出。

他持续不断的呻吟声埋进地毯里，有那么一秒钟，Chris真怀疑自己是不是应该带个口塞才能小声一点，但Zach也在他的耳边呻吟着，Chris知道他的疼痛不及Zach快感的一半。每当他插入的时候，疼痛会随之消失，那种快感是无法形容的美妙。Chris放松地叹出一声。Zach一边温柔地啃咬他的后颈，用正好不咬破的力度，然后继续操弄他。抽出的过程一开始很疼，可它随着时间也逐渐消散了。

Chris觉得自己是个十足的堕落婊子，在自家的起居室里被Zach按在地板上操弄屁股。他的性器整个垂软着，随着律动在粗糙的地毡上被拖过来拽过去。他感觉出身后变得急促的呼吸，知道Zach快要临近高潮。

Zach将他抱起来一点，贴紧他的身体，这样他就能同时套弄Chris的性器。“谢谢……”Chris颤抖着。“你的……体贴……”他几乎说不出话来，只能尽力放松身体，让Zach顺畅地进出。

Zach咆哮起来，“说话！”过去的几个星期里，Chris发现Zach喜欢他在高潮，或者他们俩一起高潮之前，要Chris开口乞求。可当下他晚了一步。Chris张口只喊出一串凌乱的象声词和咒骂，紧接着他就射得满身满地都是。Zach把他的脸用力压回地上，重重地往他身体里撞了三次，然后也射了出来。Zach的牙齿咬紧Chris的后颈肉，后者不住地吸气，不过Zach在咬伤他之前及时松了口。

“哦我的老天爷，”Chris含糊地喊到。

“是啊，”Zach喘着粗气。他小心地退出Chris的身体，依旧引得他一阵瑟缩。

“现在，再说一遍你不想干我的原因？”

Zach大笑，接着叹了口气。“闭嘴。让我缓一缓。”他们像两颗海星一样平瘫在地上，相互依偎。

“不知道我得怎么清洗这些污点，”Chris最终打了个哈欠。“大概要请地毯清洁工来。”

“嗯嗯。”

“Zach？”

“嗯？”

可他说不出口。

“什么？”Zach问。

Chris想说，也许我能当你的男朋友。也许这才是我们的命运。可他怯场了。说不出口，如果你说不出口，你就做不出来。

“什么事？”Zach不依不饶地问，他一定发现了什么不对。

Chris转身朝他灿烂地微笑起来，散发着少女偶像的光芒。他的手指钻进Zach拳握的手心里。“想再来一次吗？”

注1：此文的时间线为2009-2010年，所以此处剧集指John Cho出演的剧集《未来闪影》  
注2：理由同上，此处指ZQ演的《英雄》

 

Part 6 Not the Good Kind of Hurt 

 

Chris的一周过得很不顺。

他在一个叫希克斯维尔的小镇补拍了无数镜头后，才登上飞往洛杉矶国际机场的航班，他的座位左边是个不停哭闹的婴儿，右边是个整段航程中都不停搭讪他的姑娘。航空公司遗失了他的行李，宣称会及时将其送回，可Chris深切怀疑他们还能不能找到那两个箱子。他知道他本该随身携带行李的，可他没有，因为出发的时候他就带了太多的衣服，兜了一个大圈子下来，最终这该死的还是他自己的错。

过去的六天里他一刻不停地谈论Zachary Quinto，导致整个“蠢到无法直视”剧组和演员们都开始拿这事取笑他。到第三天早上，情况变得愈发不可收拾，休息时每一个看到他走近的小团体都会立刻开始模仿Chris的语气说话。“有一次，Zach做了个沙拉三明治，好吃死啦！（awesome）”，“有一次Zach把他的帽子这样戴着，帅死啦！(awesome)”，或者“有一次Zach带我去做瑜伽，真的好棒好棒(awesome)！”拍摄的最后一天，他们甚至当着他的面叫他Spock的马子。

真是够了。当Chris第五次假装好笑之后，他终于忍不住想。我他妈受够了。

他受够了。他想趁他还能保持理智，和Zach谈一谈。问问他们能不能在一起，真正的在一起。

他感到无比紧张。

Chris没有提前打电话给Zach，就从机场直接叫了出租车往他家开去，他希望就算突然袭击，也能和Zach单独相处一会儿。但是当他到达的时候，却惊讶地听见，吵闹的音乐和嘈杂的谈笑声从Zach家传出，在一个周四的夜晚。他用力地敲敲门。Zach带着一脸不太好看的表情猛得打开门，但在看到Chris时多少缓和了一些。

“Hi！”他说。“你在这儿干什么？你应该还在俄亥俄州的。”

“是啊，没错。”Chris说。“我回来早了。有几个镜头被取消了。” Chris怀疑镜头被取消是因为大家听烦了他的Zach脑残粉言论，虽然他很确信这只是他自己的偏执念头。但这让他感觉不舒服。他看见Zach房里站着一群男人。大多数人穿着紧身皮革衣，有两个带着项圈。Zach自己穿了条牛仔裤和一件Chris的毛衣，可这也没让他感觉好过一些。

“哦，”Zach说。

“是的，我回来，早了。”Chris又重复了一遍。

“很好，”Zach说。但他的表情看起来不怎么好。“进来吧。我们正在，我不知道，聚会吧。”Chris越过他的手臂看着身后的人群。

“你叫了不少人，”他说。

“是啊。”Chris过去从没见过Zach露出这样的表情。如果不是他更了解Zach，他会以为那是愧疚。但他开始怀疑，自己是不是真的了解Zach。这时他看见了Anton，他坐在沙发上看着他。Anton是人群中唯一的熟面孔。

“嘿，打屁屁舰长来了，”他开心地说。

Chris只觉得自己的双腿不受控制地挤开Zach往前走去。他把钥匙和钱包放在茶几上。“你好啊Anton，”他平静地说。“最近还好吗？”

Anton还没来得急开口，另一个男人突然问道，“嘿，你不是那个——”

“这是Chris，”Zach轻轻拍了拍他的背说。“Chris，和大家打个招呼吧。”Chris觉得整个房间的人都在打量他。可他的注意力只在Anton一个人身上。他花了好长时间才注意到Anton拥有可以被宇宙公认为情色的嘴唇，直到Anton在他的视线中开始变得不自在。

“你怎么会到这里来的？”他问Chris。

“我以为那该是我的台词，”Chris说着，口气比他想表达的还要不讲理一点。但是只有，一点点。Anton眨眨眼，他把饮料放在脚边的地板上，询问地看着Zach。Chris也转向Zach。“这算什么？”他问他。

“不好意思我们得先离开会儿，”Zach含糊地对宾客们说。他紧紧抓住Chris的手臂，拉着他走进卧室。“什么都没发生。你还不知道整件事的起因，”他低声说。

Chris大笑起来，笑声突兀。“是啊，没错。”他看见Zach肩膀后的那个洞，依旧没有修好，他砸坏的那个该死的洞。

“乖乖闭上嘴听我解释！”Zach说道。房门没有关严实，还露出一条门缝。Chris听见隔壁有人低声说，“嘘嘘嘘，”这让他的火气噌一下窜了上来。

“拜托，算了吧，不用麻烦了，”他大声叫道，特地讲给那群好事者听。“我懂。”

“不，你什么都不明白！”Zach依旧压低音量讲话的样子让Chris越发生气。

“真的，我明白。”他又一次拔高嗓门。

“Chris——” 

“老天啊，Quinto，没关系的！我懂！”Chris几乎喊叫起来，他没法沉默下去，整整一周累积下来的挫败感让他无法自持。“我懂！我懂了！”

Zach一把把他拉近，他的手指嵌进Chris的手臂里。“你就不能安静一分钟吗？！

“安静？好啊。”Chris突然伸出一个手指朝Zach的肋骨猛戳过去，力道大得可以留下伤口。他知道，是因为曾经他和Zach做过的一切，每一次都会在他身上留下多日难消的淤痕。

“操你妈的。”他依旧压低嗓音吼道，但他知道那些偷听的人听见了，隔壁房间传来轻轻的交谈声。

“——Zach的男孩儿中的一个？”和一声嗤笑。这就够了，Chris彻底失去了理智。他挣扎着退后，朝着Zach一顿猛打。

Zach在他打到自己前截住了他的拳头，另一只手伸出两根手指朝他的心口戳去。Chris“呃”一声摔在地上，抬头看着Zach，他喘不过气了。Zach沉默着，他没有看Chris，而是将双手伸进自己的头发里自虐般地拉扯。他们像这样僵持，感觉像是有一个小时之久，Chris终于听见Zach颤抖着吐出口气。

“你能不能，”他冰冷地对Chris说。“先，离开，滚出去。”

Chris从未像现在这样想让Zach尝尝痛苦的滋味，他想知道，这种激烈的冲动是否正是Zach在平日里所感受到的那种。

“你个该死的神经变态，”他啐了一口，看见Zach向后退缩，一种可怕的满足感油然而生。很好，今天，他至少有一拳头是打中位置了。

“他是个该死的神经变态！”他一边大叫着一边从人群里往外挤，好让他们全都知道。

可直到他走回家才发现，自己把钥匙忘在了Zach家里。

 

*** 

 

两个多小时后，Chris依旧独自瑟缩在黑暗中，蜷在自家的大门外，感觉糟糕透顶。他看见邻居们来来往往，有些靠近几步，站在楼梯井前向下张望，绝大多数则躲避着他，远远地绕开一大圈，仿佛他是什么随时要冲出来抢劫的瘾君子一样。

他的心还在痛。

他听见缓慢的脚步声从楼梯处传来，他祈祷那不是他。可那就是他。Zach出现了，站在楼梯半中间。Chris扭过头去不看他。“你把钥匙和钱包忘在我家了，”Zach平静地说。Chris听见他伸进口袋时发出叮叮的声音。“给你。”

Chris用手捂住脸。他很确信，Zach会把东西丢到他身上。或者好心点，丢在他的脚边。不管怎样，他很确信Zach再也不会想和他有任何瓜葛。但是Zach一步步走下台阶，站在他身旁。他的球鞋鞋带还是散开的，Chris透过指缝看见了。

他们互相僵持着，过了好一会儿。最终Chris伸出手去，慢慢地抱住Zach的脚踝，他听见Zach发出一声长长地叹息。“站起来，”他说。Chris没动，于是他伸手温柔地把他拉起来。他打开房门，把Chris推进去，将灯打开，光亮让Chris一躲闪，然后灯又被关上了。

Chris听见他在黑暗中摸索着，寻找落地灯。房间里终于又亮起了昏暗却柔和的光线。

“坐下。”

Chris倒在沙发上，蜷缩起身体，双手又一次挡住脸。“我很抱歉，”他最后说。“该死的，我真的很抱歉。”他很确信这一会Zach肯定会走，所以当他感觉到他在自己身边坐下，Chris发出一声响亮的抽泣声。

“求你停下吧，”Zach疲倦地说道。

Chris努力调整情绪，毕竟，他才是那个无理取闹的人。不知道过了多久，Zach开口了，“听着，我可不会读心术，Pine。”

Chris压抑下所有的情绪，连同他的啜泣。

Zach叹了口气。“你能不能先——坐起来。拜托。”在Zach的帮助下——Chris恨死了处处需要被Zach帮忙的自己——他从原本的半躺姿势回到了坐直的样子。“你得开口和我交流才行，”Zach说。“Christopher？”

Chris揉揉脸，将手放下。“我很抱歉，”他又说了一遍，声音沙哑破碎。

“是啊，我听到了，”Zach说。“那么，你到底在为什么道歉？”

Chris猛地缩回手看着他，不敢相信Zach问了他个那么蠢的问题。“为了打你的事情啊。”

“好吧，”Zach说。“好吧。”他在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。然后，他难以置信地笑起来。“我必须告诉你，那不是我真正担心的问题。”他们互相看着对方。然后Chris突然，又一次听见了自己的声音。

你这个该死的精神变态。

“噢我的老天，”他说。“不。我不是那个意思。”他被自己吓坏了。“不。我不是那个——我很抱歉！”他绝望地说着。“我不是故意的。”他直起身体，想伸手抚摸Zach的脸，却不敢真的摸上去。他的手最终落在Zach胸口，他的心口上。

Zach最后，慢慢地点头。他拉过Chris的手，包裹在自己的双手中。“没事。”

“我从来没有这么想过，”Chris说。“从来没有。我只是——我真是个该死的大蠢蛋！”

“好吧，”Zach说，这下他反倒成了不敢直视Chris的人。“谢谢你告诉我。”他紧紧握住Chris的手，两个人看着关着的电视机屏幕，久久没有说话。

“很抱歉，我用那样的口气叫你离开。还有我不该打你，”Zach最终开口。

“那只不过是自我防卫。”

“Christopher，我需要你看着我。”Zach的表情变得无比认真。“如果你再像那样朝我挥一拳，我们就完了。好吗？绝对的，百分之百，不可接受，无可妥协。”

Chris有点缓不过神来，他以为他们俩早就完了。最后，他舔舔干裂的嘴唇。“我能像你保证，绝对，百分之百，不会再对你做这样的事。”

“尤其是对我们而言，我们不能再越界了，”Zach说。“一边是性虐癖，而另一边是暴力。后者是我绝对不能接受的。”

“我知道，”Chris说着，感觉糟透了。“我明白。”他简直恨透了自己。

“还有——再也不许叫我精神变态，”Zach补充到。“这真的很伤人。”Chris感觉自己的内心有什么崩溃了。“嘿，”Zach突然紧张起来。“别——别哭啊。”

Chris把手从Zach手里抽回来，用力揉搓脸蛋。“我没有哭，”他颤抖地解释。“我从来不哭。”

Zach耐心等了他一会儿。随后他说。“我们干的那档子事有时候会把脑子给搞乱的。你是因为这个原因吗？”

“不是。”

Zach凑近了看着他。“我就暂时认可你的回答。但如果那不是你的问题的话，你得告诉我那时候究竟发生了什么。”

Chris想从头开始讲起，可他脱口而出的却是，“Anton叫我打屁屁舰长。”

Zach眨眨眼睛。“要不让我来猜猜看吧，如果猜对了你就点点头。”Chris点头。Zach想了会儿，说，“你专程跑过来见我，却发现我和一屋子的皮革男们在一起。我明白那对你来说是很大的刺激。”

Chris又点点头。

“而Anton和他们在一起。你感到很——嫉妒？”又点头。“你觉得我在和他们鬼混？还有Anton一起？”Chris沉默地看着他。

“我没有，”Zach说。“我甚至不想见到他们。可他们就这么——不请自来了。他们来找我，因为我已经很久没有夜店露过面。他们正打算把我拉出去一起泡吧。”

“Anton也去那种夜店？”Chris困惑地问。

“不，”Zach忍不住轻笑。“Anton来我家是因为，我邀请他参与下一部Before the Door要制作的电影。我们在讨论剧本。那群家伙出现后立刻在我家开起了派对，Anton也挺惊讶的。然后你就出现了。”

“他事后说了什么吗？”Chris问。

“我不得已只能给他透露点我们的近况。就说了个大概，没提什么重口的事情。很抱歉；我当时没找到什么好借口。”Zach饱含歉意地笑笑。“估计现在每个人都知道了。Anton总管不住他的大嘴巴。”

“那媒体，”Chris说。

但是Zach摇摇头。“他虽然喜欢嚼舌根，可也不蠢。再说他喜欢你，Chris。他很难过，不知道你为什么对他那么凶。”Chris有些惊讶的发现，考虑到今晚他的心情，他居然还能感觉更糟糕一点。

“我得打个电话给他，”他嘟囔着。

Zach站起来，手指轻轻抚摸过架子上的书脊。“问题是，”他说。“我也不是最清楚，我们究竟在干什么，Chris。我知道你不想讨论。但是我们必须划清准线了。”

“好吧，”Chris干巴巴地同意。

“我就当放手一搏，我猜，你不想要我再和别人玩了。”Chris点头，他又加上，“我没有和别人发生过关系。自从——你。自从东京那晚。”

“那是好久之前了，”Chris惊讶地说。他抬头看着Zach，但是Zach依旧盯着那些书。

“是啊。好了，还有别的问题吗，Christopher？”

“我想要你，”Chris痛苦地说。

“你拥有我。”

“不，”Chris坚持。“我是说——老天啊，Zach。我对你有感觉。”Chris从没感觉这么怯生生又冒着傻气。

Zach站得笔直。“噢，”他说，听上去——带着某种感情。Chris还不能确定。也许是惊讶，也许是警觉。“我没意识到，”他小心地说。

“拜托。咱俩都知道你有多聪明，”Chris说。“你怎么可能不知道呢？”

“你从来都叫我‘伙计’或者‘兄弟’，”Zach回答道。“还有你——在我们拥抱的时候喜欢拍我的背，”他的声音越来越轻。

Chris回想过去。好吧，Zach说的有点道理。“因为不管我们是什么，我们首先是好朋友，”他指出。“你觉得我想要的是什么？上次我问过你，我们有没有可能成为一对儿。你说也许。”

“是啊，”Zach说。“我没想到你是认真的。后来你再没提起过。甚至在我要求你把话说清楚，把我们的关系定义清楚的时候，你都没开口。”

Chris又一次把脸埋进手里，畏缩着。“我以为那是你打算和我一刀两断。”他抬起头。“我猜错了？”

“你啊，”Zach说着，戳戳他的脑袋，“真是个傻瓜。”Chris乖乖地点头。“要是我想和你一刀两断，我会直接说出来，而不是要求你定义我们的关系。”

Chris试探地问，“那不是你想要的吗？我是说，只有肉体关系？”

Zach坐回到沙发上，在他身边发出了一声Chris有史以来听见过的最响亮的叹气声。“不，”他最后说。“我喜欢肉体关系，可我也想要真感情。”他转向Chris，把手搭在他的肩膀上。“好吧，”他说。“抱歉，我是个伪君子。也许我是撒了点谎。我的确有点知道你的感觉。甚至我还期盼过，期盼那是你真正的想法。可我从来没有和一个和——和你一样的男人确立过关系。一个不是同性恋的男人。所以——”

“你觉得我是直的？不开玩笑？”

“不。我只是觉得你就是你。我喜欢的就是这样的你。猜我只是需要过了自己心里的那一关。”

Chris从没感觉像现在这样如释重负，他激动得有些呼吸过速。“上帝，冷静点，”Zach担忧地对他说。“要给你个纸袋吗？”

“不用，”Chris喘着。“我只是，我必须吻你一下。”

“我不会阻止你的。”

这对Chris来说又是个全新的体验，当他的嘴唇向Zach靠去，Zach立刻凑上来回吻他。他的呼吸渐渐平稳，缓和下来。他知道Zach肯定不喜欢他一边接吻一边呼哧呼哧地喘气，可Zach不管不顾地将他抱得更紧了。

“带我去床上，”Chris在他的唇边说。“我想要你惩罚我。”

但是Zach摇摇头。“绝对不行，至少今晚不行。”

Chris的理解是，Zach还是没有开窍。“可我想要你这么做。”

“不行。”

“是我活该。”

Zach向后退。“对了，说到点子上了——”他打断亲吻，捧起Chris的脸蛋细细端详。“你已经很痛苦了，满脸的表情都告诉我这一点。”我以为你会懂的，Chris想着。你总是把我想成那样。Zach低头亲吻他，轻柔地几乎像是羽毛的轻抚。“惩罚——疼痛的目的不是为此，至少对我们来说不是。所以别再这样要求我。”

他们在沙发里纠缠到一起，嘴唇胶着，四只手互相撕扯对方的衣物。Chris感觉安全，平静，仿佛他的世界正渐渐回到轴心。

“不过我会带你去床上，”过了会儿Zach说。“因为破镜重圆的性爱会让你爽翻的。”

 

*** 

Zach对他很温柔，松松地抱住Chris，希望他能乖一点：“当我的乖男孩儿。”就好像，Chris默默想，我会不乖一样。他准许了Chris为自己口交，而Chris也施展了浑身解数来取悦他。当Zach猛烈地射进他的嘴里——手指用力却不粗暴地拉扯着Chris的头发——Chris终于感觉到，也许他和Zach之间的关系真的能修补好。尽管他们已经把事情解释清楚，可在Chris的内心深处还是有隐隐的犹豫。

“先别吞下去，”Zach的气息不稳。“吻我。”Chris服从了，一边惊叹于Zach对事物的接受度，而他自己则不是。

“放空思想，”Zach过了会儿说。“向上帝发誓，我都能听见你的小脑筋像定时炸弹一样滴答作响。”

“对不起，”Chris嘟囔。

“我知道，”Zach叹气。“你今晚一直在道歉。”他把Chris推倒在床上，自己爬到他的上方。近几个月来他们越来越习惯于对方的身体，以至于Chris在俄亥俄州的时候会无比怀念Zach的体温和恰到好处的压迫力。“你不太对劲，”Zach皱着鼻子对Chris说。“怎么了？”

“我想过要伤害你，”Chris说。“我也真这么做了。”他的手指轻轻抚过早些时候在Zach胸口留下的淤青。

“是的。但我们什么事儿也没有。”

“是啊。可——如果我和你一样怎么办？”Chris终于把焦虑说出口。“如果相比起受虐我更加偏向于施虐怎么办？”

Zach，一如既往地，并不为此而生气。“Christopher，我不常讨论我的行事风格和原因，因为有时候我自己都不是完全理解自己。但是我能保证你和我不一样。你对我发怒；你想伤害我的原因是你受到了伤害。这是人类的正常反应。”他握住Chris那因为焦虑而半垂软下来的性器。开始慢慢套弄，一边吸吮他的脖颈。“可你从那上面得不到任何性方面的满足，不是吗？”

Chris努力回想当初的感觉，但是Zach已经开始带动他的快感。他回想起说过的话时，一阵恐怖的快乐感觉闪过，可那滋味真的不好受，和当下的快感更是无可比拟，甚至不在一个考虑范围里。“不，”他说。“没有。只有在你对我施虐时才有快感，”他加上一句。

“所以我们是天生一对，”Zach说，一边在他的胸口落下一个个吻。“我想要你为我射出来，”他的声音模模糊糊的。Chris感觉针刺般的细密疼痛从皮肤上传来。

“我对此没有异议——”他正说着，被Zach用牙齿研磨他乳头的感觉逼出一声呻吟。“咬我吧，求你？”他说。

“我会咬你，是为了带给你快感。也让我有快感。而不是为了惩罚你。”

“没关系，没关系，没关系，”Chris含混不清地答应了好几遍。他真的已经管不了那么多了。现在他只知道，在啃咬和高潮之间，Zach已经将他调教得犹如巴甫洛夫之犬一样敏感。

当Zach精确地在Chris的皮肉上合拢牙齿，温柔地咬伤他的胸脯，Chris反射性地仰起身体。他的阴茎在Zach的手指间弹跳，他听见Zach低低的嗓音在回应他。“哦，上帝，”Chris说。然后Zach捏起他的皮肤拧扭，却不怎么疼痛，就好像是被一个小图钉划破皮肤，并不是说Chris喜欢被图钉弄伤，但只要是Zach给的，就不一样——

“我觉得——”Chris只说出这几个字就在一阵阵急促而狂乱的颤抖中射了出来。而Zach，用嘴把他的阴茎整个含入，舌头翻搅着继续给予他刺激。

 

*** 

 

“于是，”一番云雨榨干了他们的全部力气，Chris缓了一会儿说。“你觉得我是个受虐狂吗？”他问。

“还是那么喜欢给大大小小的事情贴标签，”Zach低声说。“你就不能只是Christopher吗？”

“我就不能只是你的吗？”Chris问。

Zach一个接一个吻着他留下的咬痕，无论是今天留下的还是几星期前的。绝大多数的咬痕只留下了一个淡黄的印记；少数几个还是深红褐色的。今天的成果才刚刚显现，粉红的伤痕微微凸起。“行啊，”他说。“只要你想要。”他看着Chris，眼睛深不可测，这让Chris觉得他还隐瞒着什么。

“你想这样吗？”他问。Zach点点头。

“是的。是的，我也想。”

“所以你会当我的男朋友？”他又问了一遍，带着个大大的，傻乎乎地笑脸。Zach也笑了起来。

“对啊。我还会陪你去毕业舞会呢。”

当他们渐渐陷入沉睡，Chris忍不住回想前几个小时发生的一切。他想起那差点打在Zach身上的一拳，不禁瑟缩。又想起Zach犀利的一击，腹部的肌肉反射性地缩紧。“为什么你就能那么轻松地制服我？”他朝着空气发问。“难道你学过黑客帝国格斗术什么的？”

“Christopher，”Zach的脸整个埋在枕头里，模模糊糊地说。“你当时眼睛里只有两样东西。我，和墙上的洞。要预估你的思维模式实在太简单了。”

“你为什么还留着那个该死的洞？”Chris闷闷不乐地乱踢起被子。“打算留作纪念么？提醒你我有多容易炸毛？”

“不是，”Zach说，他的声音清楚多了，听上去有些惊讶。“留着它是为了提醒我要小心照顾你的情绪。”他们俩沉默了一分钟。“不过我承认，效果不怎么好。”

“我很高兴没能打到你。我都不知道自己能不能承受你也犯错这个事实。”

“好吧，准备着失望吧，”Zach哼了一声。Chris感觉他的幸福感又慢慢回到体内。他勾起Zach的手指。“你打起架来还是像个布偶，”Zach惺忪的声音从枕头里传来。“就是告诉你一声。”

“这不好笑。”

“抱歉。”他们安静地躺在一起，沉默。然后Zach开口，“拜托，还是有点好笑的。”

Chris终于忍不住，咯咯笑起来。

 

Part 7 The Deal 

 

Zach有一项优点，一旦矛盾被说开，他绝不会记仇。Chris猜他一定经历过很多，才能总这样释然。所以，尽管Chris总是不断地回想起他们打架的那个糟糕夜晚，他们化解了大部分的矛盾，终于结成了目前的情侣关系。有时候Chris会突然跳出对话主题，脱口而出“我很抱歉”，但Zach总是抚摸着他的手臂亲吻他，无声地表达他的宽恕。

Chris有时感到吃惊，在他们日常相处的每一天，他都感觉到对Zach越来越多的爱意。Zach在日常生活中所做的点点滴滴，总是在不经意间打动Chris，比如他在冰箱里放进了只为Chris留的牛奶；比如当Chris在他家过夜，而他又有早会时，他静悄悄地爬出被窝，再把毯子盖回Chris身上掖好，不让他着凉。

“你对你的玩具照顾有加，”有天晚上，当Zach小心地替他按摩着酸痛的背脊和大腿时，Chris说。早些时候他捆住了Chris的四肢，给他戴上口塞，把他丢在那里很长很长的时间，以便测试他在彻底被幽闭的恐惧击倒前能忍耐多久。Chris被拘束了好几个小时，直到他几乎决定要和Zach分手，至少要暂时分居一阵子，不过他最后还是没这么干。

“的确，”Zach听上去颇为自满。“我甚至能把你全新闪亮地退还到店里，”他说着，一边揉捏Chris的肩膀。“好吧，至少也有个九成新。”

“退还我？你还想把钱讨回来吗？”Chris随口开了个玩笑，可他感觉到Zach的手指僵硬了。

“不会，”他说。“产品和包装说明上写得一样，全身关节可动。手臂抬起来。”他开始沿着Chris的腰侧按摩，沿途经过有些连Chris自己都不知道存在的肌肉群。

“老天啊，”Chris不自在地扭动。

“你要多练练瑜伽，”Zach建议到。

“恩恩，”Chris哼哼着。“别说的你自己有多好似的。”他愉快地转向Zach。“那什么时候我们来搞些你想玩的项目？”

很长一段时间，他们都小心翼翼地避开Zach的性幻想这个话题，专注于满足Chris想要尝试的那些。甚至连今晚的拘束，也是因为他提出想要试试感觉（尝试结果：非常棒）。Chris一开始想，这也许是因为他是个新人，对什么都想要试一试。可时间久了他也不免好奇。

“我们得尝试点你喜欢的东西，”Chris打了个哈欠。“只遵从你的意愿。”

“我认为当下这并不是个好主意，”Zach说。“我会习惯性地搞得非常粗暴。我们应该慢慢来才对。”

慢慢来，总是慢慢来。慢得好似那该死的大陆板块漂移，Chris心想。过去的几个月中，他一直在用宏大的词汇形容他们之间的互动，就好像他们真的该死的是在改变世界一样。他张嘴刚想说什么，Zach立即打断了他。

“让我猜猜看。冰层融化。人类进化与灭绝。地壳漂移。行星演化。”

Chris乖乖闭上嘴，为自己这么容易被看穿而感到闷闷不乐。“事实上，我只是想感谢你给我做的按摩。”

“不客气。”Zach做完了按摩，也躺倒在床上，双手垫在脑后。“为什么你总是那么急性子，Pine？你需要放松，享受这过程。”

 

*** 

 

Chris想知道Zach对粗暴的定义。每次和Zach做爱，第二天他总会带着一身咬痕和吻痕醒来。这对他的日常生活带来了不少的影响。很多时候他没法裸着上身去跑步。有的时候他必须把自己的脖子和锁骨包得严严实实，看起来像个乡巴佬，他不怕被人看做乡巴佬，可他也不愿意老这么土里土气的，更何况那些摄影师和选角助理露出的了然的表情让他感到火大。

他同意，Zach的事后护理技能无可比拟，可这也不能掩盖Zach总喜欢给他留下满身爱痕的事实。

可Chris没打算抱怨。他能通过Zach的眼睛看见那些痕迹的美丽。这让他想要更多。他渐渐开始理解，对于Zach来说，真正的快乐是不能用道具造成的。他喜欢徒手制造肉体上的凌虐快感。他喜欢用藤条鞭，是因为它带来的疼痛，可那对他而言只是工具而已。他拥有的性爱玩具的数量远远超出Chris的想象，却很少使用它们，除非Chris主动要求。

但Chris还是觉得Zach在克制自己，他想要Zach彻彻底底地弃绝那些自我控制。来吧，Chris心想，有些时候甚至说出口，可Zach从不这样做，哪怕Chris喋喋不休地各种无理取闹都不行。从Zach露出的牙齿，眯起的双眼、无意识紧绷的肌肉和握起的拳头中，他看得出Zach的欲望。可Zach总能在最后一刻克制住，在Chris觉得他即将露出暴戾一面的那一刻，变回他的亲密爱人。

他一直对Chris有问必答，却拒绝回应任何有关他自己的癖好的问题。

“Zachary，”Chris说。“情侣关系应该让双方都得到满足。”

“我有得到满足，”Zach说，露出一个鲨鱼般的露齿微笑。“所以我更关注你是不是有得到满足。”

Zach的笑容像是电流般在Chris身上游走。过了好一会儿他才意识到——Zach总是用性转移他的注意力。

但是Chris已经决定要了解Zachary Quinto的方方面面，尤其是他吓人的爱好。他从来没想过自己会被别人迷得七荤八素，可这正是他当下的情况。他完全迷失了，彻底成了Spock的所有物（Spock-cocked），或者说是Zach的所有物（Zach-cocked）。但考虑到他在男男相恋这个异次元空间里还是个彻头彻尾的新人，他决定寻求意见。他打电话给Zoe，考虑到她是为数不多的几个富有同情心，同时又对Zach颇为了解的人。

“你要向我讨教勾引男人的诀窍？”她怀疑地问。“Chris，甜心，就我们俩来说，你应该比我知道的更多。”

“只要把你知道的告诉我就行，”他坚持。“要怎样才能让男人对你开口？向你坦白秘密？展开一段那种我们觉得太肉麻的充满情绪的对话？”

她正叹着气，突然停了下来，Chris想她会不会叹完这口气，可她接着就开口说，“美食，恭维，性爱。一般来说性爱的效果最好。答应我再也不要和我讨论这个问题。续集里我肯定免不了再去亲Zach，有你在一旁看着该有多尴尬。”

“谢了，Zoe，”他笑起来。“欢迎你成为我的首位同志好闺蜜。”她挂掉了他的电话。

 

*** 

 

Chris最终决定来个三重攻势，以便达到最佳效果。

他给Zach做了周日早午餐，一个豆腐煎蛋卷，食谱是网上找的，里面用上了叫作营养酵母，鹰嘴豆粉和黑盐的材料。配上黄油烤的吐司和炸土豆饼，因为Chris喜欢看Zach吃的一脸油的样子。就以豆腐为主料的菜来说，效果还算不错。

他们吃饭的时候，他向Zach说起自己有多么喜欢他的新衬衫。Zach只是抬了抬眉毛，可Chris看得出他很高兴。Zoe真有两下子，Chris乐观地想，她说的都灵验了。

最后一项是性爱，也是最难安排的内容。

Chris考虑了很久，他觉得Zach会和他讨价还价。因为老实说，Zach的确是个想要什么都不会埋在心里的人。如果他有什么新的打算，他一定会事先和Chris沟通，说“我想要XXX，”然后等Chris同意，或者拒绝。不过在过去的几个月里，Chris越来越没法拒绝他了。

另一个问题是, Zach有无穷无尽的创造力，却对某些事物意外的守旧和虔诚；这让Chris和他在一起的日子变得像过山车一样刺激。Chris开始怀疑自己能不能想到这样一个点子，足够变态，足够热辣，足够Zach。

他想到Zach在他的众多道具中最常用的两样：藤条鞭和短马鞭。用短马鞭是因为Chris喜欢，刺痛却不太激烈。有时候Zach甚至用它鞭打Chris勃起的性器，因为足够精准却又不至过重。但只有藤条鞭，是Zach过去、现在和未来永久的最爱。Chris害怕藤条鞭，对它有生理性厌恶。他喜欢被鞭打后的感觉，甚至享受鞭打前的恐惧和紧张感，可在鞭打的过程中，它造成的疼痛每一次都让他尖叫出来。

可那正是Zach喜欢它的地方。

“那么，”当Zach吃完他的豆腐煎蛋卷和豆奶拿铁后，Chris慢吞吞地说。“我想和你做个交易。”

Zach朝他看，嘴唇上沾了煎土豆饼的油花而变得亮晶晶的。“你想和我做个交易？”他慢慢地问，看上去好奇又迷惑。他们之间从来没有进行过这个。

“因为只要你做了交易，你一定不会失信，对吧？”Chris说。“就像你说过的。”

“继续，”Zach说。他的眼睛亮了起来，习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，但是油渍的包裹让他嘴唇看上去像是涂了层闪亮的唇彩一样。异常可爱。

Chris说，“我的提议是这样的：藤条鞭。你可以打我——就来10下吧。”

“嗯。”Chris看得出Zach正想着：就这玩意儿，我想什么时候干都行，尽管Chris通常在第八下的时候就要求暂停或者放弃。

“而且我会保持安静。不吵不闹。也——不需要带口塞。”Zach显然被吊起了兴趣。Chris差点笑出来。

“安全词呢？”Zach问。

“那也算是发出声音的一种吧，不是吗？”Chris说。“然后，交换条件是，如果我坚持下了全部10下鞭打，你会回答我提出的任何问题。”

“你放弃安全词，就为了要问我一个问题？”Zach皱眉，Chris看得出他的脑子正飞快地运转着。

Chris希望他别猜出自己的目的，至少别那么快。“我没有放弃它们，我只是在做交易。如果必要的话我还是会用，但那就破坏了我们的协议。”他的身体前倾。“我也就失去了向你提问的权利。”他已经受过类似的教训了。“我想要你的一个答案，完完整整的答案。这就是交易内容。我会刨根问到底，直到我满意为止。”

对了，说到点子上了——Chris看见抗拒从Zach的眼里一闪而过。

“为什么你不现在就问我？到底是什么问题？”

Chris将头微微转向一侧，朝他露出一个闪瞎双眼的明亮笑容。“那是我的小秘密，要看你用什么办法让我开口了。”他知道这交易能成，他成功戳到了Zach的那个兴奋开关。

事实的确如此。Zach情欲高涨，脸颊变得通红，他的眼睛微微闪着光。“现在？”他问。

Chris咽了口口水。“是啊，”他说。“现在。”他的嗓音低沉沙哑，他看见Zach的阴茎立刻有了反应。

事已至此，Chris知道他成功了，过两天一定要给Zoe买束花或者别的什么。

 

*** 

 

“安全词，”Zach在把Chris丢上床之前只问了这一句话。

“进取号，激烈，这些，”Chris埋在床单里说。

“把衣服脱了，”Zach说。当Chris慢慢支起身体从床上爬下来时，他被粗暴地一把推倒回本来的姿势。“不。就这样，脸朝下。保持这个姿势。”

这很难。但Zach没有给他放水，这让Chris心里暗自高兴。他踢掉鞋子，抬起胯部解开牛仔裤。他知道Zach喜欢这样，看着他慢慢地脱光衣服，在过去的几个月中一直没变过。他把下半身的衣物全部脱到脚踝处，团成一团地踢走，他的半勃起在动作中不时擦碰到床单。上半身就简单多了。

“所以我们有了个交易，”Zach说，他从来没花这么长的时间打量Chris的身体。

“是啊。”

“所以我不会给你做前戏，”Zach冷冷地说。Chris不禁瑟缩。只有过没几次，Zach在Chris还没有性奋起来，在他的内啡肽还没分泌出来前就开始鞭笞。Chris一次都没有能坚持到底，早早地尖叫着“进取号！”投降。

但Chris多少知道他必然得经历这个。Zach的控制欲让他不放弃任何得到的机会。“好的，”他说。

“10下？”Zach又一次确认。

“是我说的没错，”Chris回答，可他一说出口就后悔了。他的口气简直能用神气活现来形容。基督耶稣啊，赶紧闭嘴，他心想。

Zach在他刚想完的一瞬间就挥起鞭子，想打他个措手不及。Chris咬紧牙关，只从嘴里发出了一声几不可闻的气声。那不算是发声，他想Zach也知道。

开头5下意外得很轻松，为了结果他不惜一切代价。

“过半了，Christopher，”Zach说。他的呼吸急促，Chris说不出那究竟是因为用力过猛还是性奋。他顿了顿。“把手放在你背后。”Chris照做了，感觉到Zach快速地用一根软丝绳将他的手绑住。

这对于Chris是个好现象。只有在他觉得Chris的双手能抓住被褥或者厨房吧台来帮助熬过疼痛时，Zach才会这么做。所以这意味着Zach打算加重力度了。

这也意味着Zach开始认真考虑Chris的成功概率。尽管他的身体疼得火烧火燎，他的大脑急切地渴望尖叫，Chris埋在床单里笑了。如果Zach觉得他做得到，那Chris一定做得到。之前他自己都不曾如此确定。

接下来的一击让他差点打破约定，但他死死咬住床单，硬是把尖叫压了下去。Chris眼前泛起一片雪花般的闪光，不管睁眼还是闭眼。Zach很少会对他这么残暴，尤其是在手握着藤条鞭的时候。

不过再坚持四下就行了。

又是一下，Chris害怕地像杀猪一样惨叫起来，可他立刻意识到那是他心里的臆想。他的感觉开始变得不同，轻飘飘的，好像他的灵魂正逐渐脱离躯体。第八和第九下的时候，他仿佛看见了峡谷和云层，而他正站在悬崖的边缘。好吧，这倒是新体验，他心想。可紧接着他又被狠狠拉回到肉体中。他能听见Zach的，还有自己的粗重喘息，听见Zach拉下牛仔裤拉链，迅速脱光了衣服。

最后的一击——Chris发誓他什么都没感觉到，就像是轻拍一样。他过去有过内啡肽冲脑的快感体验，也知道疼痛后的快感是什么滋味，可现在的感觉是不同的。他感到，飘飘欲仙。

Zach把藤条鞭重重地摔在地上，仿佛带着怒火无处发泄一般。然后他爬到Chris背上，把阴茎捅进Chris被绑在身后的双手中。Zach就这样抽插起来，在他汗湿的手心中，好像在操弄一个被束缚的，缄默的祷告者。当Chris感觉到灼热的精液流满他的手腕，他仿佛凯旋般地欢呼起来。身体颤抖着瘫倒在床上，Chris发现自己的肚子上冰凉而粘滑；他也射了。他不知道那是在什么时候。

“你——”Zach的口气是那么的难以置信。“你这个小——你这个——”接着他趴在Chris的背上笑起来。

 

*** 

 

“我们有约在先的，”Chris接着说。他扭动着把Zach拉到更贴近他背的地方。他很累，浑身酸痛，却依旧坚决。“告诉我……告诉我你的感情经历。”

他感觉到Zach轻轻挪开，他的肌肉立即绷紧了。Chris知道，就好像他的嘴唇和舌头熟悉Zach阴茎上的褶皱一样，他知道他想要问，为什么（问这个）？可他没有，而是清了清喉咙。“我不认为讨论前任是个好主意，Christopher。”

“我们有约在先。”

Zach叹气。“好吧。你想知道什么？”

“恩，先问这个吧。告诉我你最长的一段关系。”

“我不知道。我猜大概九个月吧。”

好吧。Chris本来还以为时间会久一点。长久很多，也详细很多。“九个月？”Chris重复。

“恩，我猜是吧。我是从东京开始算起的。”

Chris愣了一秒钟才反应过来。“什么？”

“东京。”

“你是在告诉我，你最长的一段情侣关系是——和我？”Chris发誓，从他开始策划这整件事起，他就觉得他不可能被Zach爆出的秘密吓到一丝一毫。可拜托，这也太超过了。他在Zach退开之前，用绑住的手拉住他。“我们那时候都还没正式开始谈呢，”他说。“所以这段不算。”

“我回答了你的问题，Pine，饶了我吧。我得洗澡，回家遛Noah去。”

“不行，”Chris大叫。“这不是我们的约定。”他知道Zach不喜欢这个话题，可他忍不住。他近乎孩子气地要求着，现在他知道了在Zach的游戏中为自己争得利益的方法。

“好吧，”Zach说。“这样的话，最长是六个月左右。我能走了吗？”

“当然不行。六个月是什么时候的事？”

“好几年前了，”Zach干巴巴地回答。

Chris转过脸看着Zach的表情，开始担忧起来。他从来没见过Zach露出这样的表情，这样不安，这样——为难。

“那之后呢？”Chris问。

“之后的几个月我尝试着交往了几次。”Chris等着。Zach的语气有种刻意为之的冷淡，“他们中的每一个——当我越来越粗暴的时候，就会离开我，有的是几天，有的是几个星期，但他们最终都会离开。即使我努力挽救，结局也是一样。他们开始觉得我就是彻头彻尾的暴虐份子，无论是生活还是工作。”

“可你不是那样的人，”Chris说。他甚至见过Zach把蟑螂小心地挪到屋外放生。

“我猜Sylar在其中也有关系。但不管怎样。夜店里总有想要和我玩的人，有些口味更重。他们要的只是一夜情，甚至几个小时的疯狂而已。完事后我再也不用见到他们。”

Chris突然明白了。Zach明知道他的情人们会仅仅因为真实的他而离开。但他从不采取更简单的方式，或是选择掩盖真实的自己。他感觉自己的胸口一阵紧缩。

Zach躺回到枕头上，哼哼着唱起一首讲话头乐队(Talking Heads)的歌。“变态杀手，那是什么？（法语，qu'est-ce que c'est）”Chris微笑起来。

“你觉得我会离开你吗？”他最后问。Zach在床上挪了挪身体，有点像耸肩，又有点像听到不愿意回复的话题时的反射动作。他没有回答。“我们有约在先的，”Chris又提醒他。

“是的，”他说，脸上突然不争气地红了。他看上去痛苦而且——Chris从没意料到自己能看到这种表情，那是在热爱荣格，练习瑜伽，品尝豆腐的那个身心健全的Zach身上从未见过的——自我厌恶。“我只是尽最大努力地想让它延续下去，Christopher。”他滑出床褥，拖沓着走进卫生间。Chris隐约听见他打开了淋浴器。

他躺在那儿听着。他希望自己能再给Zoe打个电话寻求意见，但是他深深怀疑这对话连一句都坚持不下去。

别只是这么躺着，你个混球，他对自己说。如果是Zoe的话会怎么做？

Chris爬起来朝Zach走去，后者在水流下，像是要把脸洗下来一样地狠命揉搓。他拉开淋浴间的门，把Zach的手拉了下来。

“别这样，”他说。“会揉出皱纹的。”

Zach忍不住笑出来。“操你的，”他说。

“来吧，”Chris说着，揉弄起Zach的阴茎。

“你现在不该来这儿，”Zach说。“药膏需要一段时间被你的屁股吸收，那些淤青才会好。”

“Yeah，well，让我的屁股滚蛋吧（fuck my ass 双关：操我的屁股吧），”Chris说着，看到Zach因为这个恶趣味的双关语而翻了个大白眼。他贴上他的身体，温暖的水流沿着鞭痕滑下，竟然减轻了不少疼痛。Zach看上去有些惊讶。

“我没有开玩笑，”他对着Zach的嘴唇说。“Noah可以等。”他下意识的套弄着Zach的性器。没过多久他的小兄弟又响应召唤站立了起来。

Zach重重地将Chris推搡到玻璃门上，玻璃门晃动得厉害，但还是没有倒下。他用力地亲吻他，贴着Chris的肚子摩擦自己。他们的阴茎互相碰撞，Zach将他们都捏在手里。他喜欢这样一起手淫，Chris也一样，尤其是当下，飞溅的水滴越发刺激了他敏感的部位。他忍不住在Zach的唇边喘息起来。

“转过去，”Zach命令道，一边把他推向更结实一点的瓷砖墙。Chris看见他伸手拿过他放在浴室里的“不时之需”小软管，那正是为这种情况而准备的。“你把套子用光了，”Zach不乐意地看着，说道。Chris通常也把它们放在浴室里，他才懒得在乎有研究表示这样不利健康。Zach时常为此抱怨。但那些套子总是很快就用完了，所以管那些事做甚呢，这就是Chris的逻辑。

“就这么来吧，”Chris笑着说。“我想你这么干我。想了好久了。”

Zach犹豫了，可接着Chris感觉到他的手指挤进了他的屁股，在股缝间揉弄。Zach的手指摩挲到他的目标后随即捅了进去，润滑剂的冰凉混合着流水的热度。Chris向后顶去，敞开身体，他的全身上下都松弛着。感觉到Zach抽出手指换成性器抵在他的入口，Chris又向后迎过去，希望他赶紧开始。

Zach由着他自己摇摆了几分钟，然后他又本能地夺回主动权。他把Chris整个按压在浴室的墙壁上，向上顶起，让他只能用脚尖站着。Chris挣扎着想要站稳，他们从未在浴室里发生过事故，也绝不想让它真的发生。

他感觉Zach在咬他，像往常一样，感觉就像回到了家。“对，就是这样，”Chris轻叫着。“我喜欢，再用力一点。”他希望被Zach用能想到的任何办法进入体内，包括牙齿。可Zach不愿这么做。

“不，”他张开嘴，说。“我只想这样，就像现在这样。”Chris表示理解。于是Zach又开始啃咬他，这回他的力道小得多，更多得像是在用嘴唇吸吮。

“那就操我，”Chris说，回身抓住他的胯骨，把他尽可能地往自己身体里送。Zach开始以一种猛烈而无序的节奏向他体内冲撞。Chris不懂这样Zach还怎么射的出来，可他的确高潮了，呼吸急促得几乎要背过气去。听起来仿佛是他在啜泣，可水声让那声音虚虚实实，而Chris也深陷快感中，所以他不能确定。他感觉到Zach射完了自己最后一滴精液，从他体内退了出来，却依旧在他的耳边粗声地喘息。

“这次你不能射出来，”Zach说，他的口气几乎有些任性。他把Chris转过来望着他，Chris脸带微笑。

“没关系，”他说。“我得到了我想要的东西。”Zach沉下脸来。“别这样嘛，”Chris撒娇地说。

Zach抓了抓自己的头发。“你真是个——”他停顿下来，瞪着他。“真是个操死（fucking）的小——操蛋(fuck)，”他说着，被自己的词穷给弄晕了。

“我知道，”Chris说。“但我只是你一个人的操死的小操蛋，Zachary。”他把他拉近，吻上他的嘴唇。“别对我生气。”他感觉到Zach开始放松。“相信我，”Chris说。“你得相信我，比现在更相信。求你了。”

Zach的头垂在Chris的肩膀。“好的，”他说，声音几乎被水声覆盖。“好的。”他又抬起头，Chris高兴地看到他又重新开始微笑了。“真没想到你玩得这么一手好戏，Pine。”

“其实，Zoe帮了忙，”Chris说。Zach挑起眉毛。“我以后再解释吧。”

 

第七章完

 

Part 8 That Guy 

 

“我还是不明白，伙计，”Chris说。他们坐在Zach的公寓里，把一个迷你足球丢过来丢过去，Noah在他们之间疯狂地转圈，想要加入游戏。Chris用最大的力气把球丢出去，试图砸到Zach的肚子，但是Zach敏捷地接住了。“如果你想和人发展情侣关系，为什么不从你那些夜店婊子里选一个？”

“别这么叫他们，”Zach说着，把球丢回来，Chris在被砸到鼻子前接住了。“很不好听。”Noah吠叫几声表示同意，但是被Zach看了一眼后它立刻闭上了嘴。

“随便吧。到底为什么？”

“因为火辣的性爱和发展关系之间没有联系。另外，”Zach睁大眼睛。“那里面有些人的脑子实在不太对劲。”Chris哼了一声，被Zach半真半假地瞪了眼。

Chris又把球丢过去，这次瞄准了Zach的胯部，因为他就是这么个小混蛋。Zach轻松接到。

“于是你对现状还满意吗？”他问Chris。

“诚实原则？到目前为止，很好。”这本是Chris的主意，而Zach也认为这能帮助他们在事前解决很多问题。Chris凑近看着他。“但你还没正面地回答过我的问题。”

Zach眨眨眼。“我猜是没有，”他承认。

“在对不想回答的问题打太极上，你的本领实在太好了。”

“谢谢你。这是后天习得技能。”

Zach把球跑出一条高高的弧线。Chris看见Zach看着他抬起手臂抓住球，T恤被牵扯上去，裸露出一片皮肤。“所以呢？”Chris问。

“所以，”Zach抬起头看向Chris的脸，说。“我试过了。我尝试着和很多不同的人交往。在我开始交往之前，我都会尝试压抑自己的愿望，结果却一塌糊涂。我因为性格阴沉而被甩了好多次。”Zach扯出个微笑，Chris看得出这些回忆对现在的他已经没有杀伤力了。“之后在一次很短的交往中，我靠着对身边的一切撒谎度日。我想我也许能无所顾忌，可那种生活让我感觉糟糕透顶，我不想变成，你知道，那种人。之后我终于接受了自己的性癖，试图回归到传统的皮衣皮鞭的虐恋方式上，可最后的结局……也并不好。”

“所以你对皮革过敏么？”Chris尖酸地问。但Zach的话在他的脑子里回响，我不想成为那种男人。所以撒谎是坏事；疼痛是好事。Chris在心里膜拜了Zach的逻辑。他轻柔地掷出皮球，扔得有点近，Zach优雅地前倾，接住了球。Noah此时终于放弃，躺倒在地上直吐舌头。

“你知道我的意思，”Zach说。“我忍受不下去。那个男人太黏我。他连穿衣服，吃饭，小便之前都要向我请示。弄得我筋疲力尽。”

“你给他戴项圈了没？”

Zach一脸尴尬，但随即又笑起来。“噢，老天，Christopher。是啊，我有。当时我们还举办了一个虔诚而感人的佩戴仪式，结果两个星期后我就想把他直接栓在床上，这样我就能逃得远远的。”

Chris大笑起来，差点没接到Zach砸向他脑袋的皮球。“嘿，至少你有了个能讲给孩子们听的睡前故事。”

“你的教育理念吓到我了，”Zach回答。

“还有什么？”

“嗯嗯。那之后我都只玩些在床上的小情趣。有时候很难，在那之中找平衡点，可——”

“你却用艺术的方式解决了？”Chris插嘴，一边把手臂向后拉，朝前甩出一个快速直线球，直冲Zach的掌心二区。

“好球，”Zach说。“是的，我几乎做到了。不过很不幸的是，这对我真正想要发展关系的那类男人来说并没有什么作用。”

“除我之外，”Chris提醒他。

“除你之外。”Zach把球掷向空中又自己接住，玩了几次。“之后还有一阵子我努力克制对制造疼痛的渴望，”他承认。“结果有些人开始觉得我有了外遇，因为我实在太冷淡了。有些人又因为我不愿坦白事实而发火。其中有几个故意刺激我，让我做出过激的行为，结果是他们在事后都惊吓到不愿意和我继续相处。”他看向Chris，把球丢给他。“所以这段时间我都一直在严格控制自己。”

“听起来真奇怪，”Chris说。“你通常对性的观念都很开放。我以为你对自己的癖好也习以为常。”

Zach耸肩。“大多时候是没错，可是当我对别人动情的时候，我会忍不住——开始想东想西。”

“那六个月先生又是什么情况呢？”Chris试图把手臂举过头顶，像是要投篮球一样，球理所当然的扔歪了。Noah警觉地抬起头。可Zach往前猛得一扑，用手指尖把球勾回自己的手掌里。

他看着那个小足球，在手里转来转去。“我爱过他，”他的回答很简单。“他身上有几乎一切我渴望的东西。可他最后离开了我。我时不时还能见到他；我们有共同的朋友。那感觉很尴尬。你知道，直到他离开我的时候我才发现，他本以为他能治好我。”Chris看着Zach把自己的嘴唇咬在尖牙底下，脑海中闪过一丝，不知是对自己还是对六个月先生的反感。他把球丢回来，Chris接住又丢出去。

“你不那么认为，是不是？”他不确定地问。他想知道Zach和六个月先生的最后一次交流是什么样子的。互相揭丑？愤怒？或是说Zach毫无怨言地单方面接受了？他不想知道。“诚实原则，”发现Zach没有回答，他提醒了他。

“有过几次，我觉得也许我的确需要被治疗。当我从一个比起色情电影更像恐怖电影的春梦中醒来时，我几乎怀疑，我是不是真的和自己所以为的那样没事。”他用力把球甩向Chris，球砸在他的胸口滚到他手里。“但是通常情况下我只是接受我的本质。我的样子。我觉得改变自己没有任何意义。”

Chris心不在焉地把球投出去，这回Noah成功地从半空中抢到皮球。Zach笑着看他的狗狗在房间里乱窜，开心地发疯一样。Chris则看着Zach。

 

*** 

 

“我不行,”Chris执意坚持着。Zach却笑得开心，一边摇头。Chris看不见却感觉的出来。“没戴口塞的情况下我做不到。我就是容易叫出声。那是我的天性。”

“你可以的，”他说。他把Chris束缚着压在身下，带着眼罩，浑身汗湿而粘腻。他想要让他再次保持安静，就像他上次被藤条鞭打的一样。

“我做不到。”Chris的口气里带上了乞求。他能感觉到自己说话的时候，Zach又用力把他往下压了压。

“你当然是能做到的，”Zach说，一边啃咬Chris的乳头。“我见你做过。”

“那不一样，”Chris喘息起来。“那次用的是藤条。”

“所以这次更简单不是吗？”

“我不行。上次我是为了达到目的才这么做的。”

“我知道，”Zach的指甲重重地抓挠着Chris的臂膀。“可我觉得你能行。”他舔了舔那抓痕，激起Chris的一阵战栗。“我觉得你只是有点太顽固了。”

“可——”Chris刚想开口。

“够了！闭嘴。”Chris还想继续争辩，可他听出了Zach的话外之音，他说，别再和我扯皮，不然你会后悔的。

他愤恨地闭上嘴后点点头。可他的确喜欢这种在外面的世界与私下与Zach独处之间，存在的强烈对比。而且——他多少是对的，如果Zach觉得他能做到的话，他也许真的行。

“我喜欢你乖乖听话的样子，”Zach说。他捏捏Chris的鼻子，给了他一个吻。他今晚的兴致很高，对Chris而言可不是什么好事。“让我特别有快感。”Chris开心地扭动了一下。Zach又一次抓挠起他的手臂，Chris只觉得疼痛的轨迹沿着他的手臂向上，渐渐接近了第一次的抓痕。然后Zach的舌头沿着痕迹舔弄起来。

“我们今晚玩点什么呢？”Zach故意说到。一连串重复的轻响传来，Chris知道那是Zach在思考时习惯性敲打牙齿的声音，用的正是在他身上留下抓痕的指甲。“我得想想，”Zach自言自语地说着。Chris痛恨Zach这种拖延时间的方式，其实他心里早就有了打算；他只是喜欢欣赏Chris为此纠结的样子。

Chris试图挪动身体，用摩擦缓解阴茎的胀痛，可Zach立刻制止了他，“不可以。不许动。”Chris腋窝附近的嫩肉被狠狠地拧了一下。他痛得差点丢脸地嗷一声喊出来，可总算还是忍住了。要是他胆敢现在出声，一整个世界的痛呼正等着他。“没有我的命令不许动。”

Chris叹了口气，放弃了。

“噢，对了，我有主意了，”Zach说，好像他突然从上帝那儿得到了灵感。“既然那天你说了你很喜欢，不如我就不允许你高潮怎么样？”

Chris猛地朝他意想中Zach的脸那边抬起头，张开嘴，却没有发出声音。

“我说了，不许动。”他又拧了他一下，Chris的牙齿咬得咯咯响。“那天你可是很开心地接受的。”Zach继续说。“‘噢，没关系啊，因为我得到了我想要的。’”他说着，用一种处于青春少女和碎石机器之间的夸张嗓音模仿了Chris的口气。Chris忍不住偷笑起来。Zach又拧他一下，Chris立刻收起笑容。“是的，所以我们就这么玩。既然你那么喜欢。”

Chris曲起脚趾和手指，试图缓解紧张的感觉。这听起来很不公平，可只要有机会，Zach总会尽可能让天平朝自己倾斜。指甲第三次抓上他的手臂，紧接着是温热而湿滑的舌头，Chris只觉得他的性器一跳一跳的，仿佛在乞求关注。

Zach的指甲继续刮弄着，力道却变轻了，也不会留下痕迹，它们在Chris的胸口游移，抠弄两颗突起的乳头。Zach接着把手指换成舌头舔弄，Chris努力克制着身体的移动。他的性器硬得不可思议，分泌出的前液大概已经把他的下身打湿了，可在上床前他已经被Zach鞭打地湿淋淋的一身汗，所以很难分辨。

“我突然想到一件有意思的事，”Zach说，他的口气听上去就像在讨论刚拿到手的剧本。“你不能说话。你不能动。而我也没法读你的心，对吗？”

Chris轻轻摇了摇头，尽管有的时候，他敢发誓——

“那就意味着，”他说着，突然一把握住Chris的阴茎开始揉捏，“你只能靠你自己控制自己了。不管是嘴还是老二。”

Chris大口汲取着氧气，感觉到脑门上的汗珠争先恐后地冒出来。这种玩法一点都吸引不了他。可他知道Zach最终肯定会让他射的，但他必须要忍得足够长久才行；如果他失败了，Zach肯定会想出其他的惩罚方式来继续折腾他。

可挑战成功后的奖赏让一切苦难都变得值得，所以他决定尝试。

“如何？”Zach问，Chris顺从地点点头。“乖孩子，”他开始慢慢揉搓他的性器，一边将嘴唇按压在他的太阳穴上，吸吮他的汗液。“你的味道真棒，”他说。“咸咸的。”Chris的身体颤抖起来，尽管如此他还是不能动，却悄悄地将双手压在自己屁股底下来克制自己触碰的冲动。Zach放了他一马。今晚的Zach温柔得不可思议，这让Chris越发疑心。

可问题是，Zach对如何玩弄Chris的身体了若指掌。他一边啃咬他的肩膀一边套弄他的性器，用大拇指刮擦龟头顶端的缝隙，让Chris不禁弹跳起身体。他又被拧了一下作为处罚，然后Zach又重新开始相同的动作。

Chris开始无声地背诵起儿歌来，试图想象平静地蔚蓝大海，试图把注意力从Zach的挑逗上转移开。他感觉到高潮的快感层层叠加起来，全身的肌肉都紧绷着。Zach注意到了他的变化，立刻停止了动作。

“你今天的表现很不好，”他口气严厉地说。Chris紧紧咬起颤抖的牙关，他努力让自己做出真心知错的样子，可表情在眼罩之下却毫无用武之地。Zach又在相同的位置拧了他一下，这次的力道很大，疼痛直冲Chris的胸口和手臂蔓延开去。

Zach舔了舔他脸上滚下的汗珠，发出一声满意的哼哼。“好吧，”他说。“既然这样你都没法控制住自己，我们来试试别的办法好了。”

他翻身爬到Chris身上，把自己的阴茎和Chris的贴在一起摩擦。“感觉真棒，”他说。“当然是对我而言。而且我马上就会射出来，而你却不能。”

Chris的全身几乎被汗水打湿，肚子上仿佛被浇了大半瓶润滑剂一般湿淋淋的，Zach就在那上面舒服地滑动。他在Chris的耳边低语，说着湿滑的Chris的身体有多么美，他有多么想直接射在他身上。而Chris，一边颤抖，一边感觉到心跳的不断加速，他再一次努力转移注意力。他想要服从Zach的命令可是——

Zach大发慈悲地停止了摩擦。“冷静下来，”他说。“呼吸。缓一缓。”他从Chris身上翻下来，看着他拼命恢复冷静。

Zach又抓了他一次，疼痛多少帮上了忙。“你还像上次一样那么享受吗？”他问，口气淡淡的。“噢，我才想起你没法开口说话，对不对？”他拉扯着Chris性器根部的毛发，迫使他拱起身体。“你今晚的表现真的真的非常糟糕，Christopher，”Chris能听出他皱着眉头说话的样子。他准备好再被拧了，可这次他没动手。Zach退到床沿。“我本来打算对你温柔点，过一会儿就让你射的，可你的表现真的不够格。”

不知是什么原因，也许是因为Zach的语气，那种失望，狠狠击中了Chris的心。他感觉自己的脑袋在嗡嗡作响。他的眼罩湿了，他能感觉到大颗的水珠冒出来，被眼罩吸收。

“你是在哭吗？”Zach问，立刻爬到他身边。他听上去是那么难以置信，就好像一个普通的科学实验做出了完全没意料到的结果。Chris没有动，也没有说话。他想要Zach知道，他尽了自己最大的努力。他感觉到灼热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，Zach亲了亲他的脸颊。“嗯嗯，这真有意思。”他又舔了舔Chris湿漉漉的皮肤。

接着他停下了，Chris知道Zach是在等他说出安全词，说出想要慢慢来或者停下游戏，可他不想这么做，他只想让Zach对他满意。所以他什么都没说。

“哦，那好吧，”Zach说着，口气里有一丝兴奋。Chris能感觉到Zach的手又结结实实地握住了他的性器，逐渐将他带向高潮的边缘。可这次他没费多大劲就控制住了，甚至在他感觉到Zach的牙齿轻轻啃咬起他的锁骨的时候。Zach对这样的进步感到惊讶。

“终于，”他说。“你终于又变乖了。”Chris感觉身体轻飘飘的；他能感觉Zach在刺激他的身体却没那么激烈。他感觉自己像是漂浮着。Zach显得很高兴。“我觉得你有点恍惚了，Christopher，”Zach说。“是不是？是的话你可以点头。”

Chris点点头，那感觉就像是永恒。他的感官开始丧失，他感觉到Zach一边亲吻他一边在他身上蹭动，累积着自己的情欲；那感觉很棒，主要是因为他知道Zach现在很舒服。当Zach射出来的时候，对他说他有多么棒多么完美，Chris感觉到一阵无上的喜悦。

之后，Zach告诉他可以照命令射出来的时候，他已经不记得具体情况了。

“你还哭了，”Zach在他们睡前又说了一句。

“我可不觉得，”Chris说。“我没哭。”

“真的？”Zach不坚定地问。“我的错。”可显然他觉得自己才是对的。

Chris没有继续争辩。他敢肯定那只是汗而已。

 

几天后他们去到市区外，参加Joe的朋友的朋友举办的派对。参加聚会的人们攒动着，在房子和泳池之间往返。Joe回来晚了，晚了不少。Zach本来打算当着Joe的面把Chris介绍给他，可他此刻还在外面不知道哪个角落里，Chris只好一直等着，直到Joe出现为止。

出席派对的大多数人都是演艺圈里的同行，有几个像Zach和Chris一样小有名气。Chris感觉在最初的半个小时里，他俩都被周围的人群打量着。不过最终他们都不再好奇了，不过是某一对而已，没什么大不了。

Zach在人群里如鱼得水，到处和许久未见的朋友叙旧聊天。Chris喜欢在一旁静静看着他，看着他鲜活的表情像是在发光。他也喜欢看别人看他，渴望他的样子；当他通过眼神和口型看到Zach礼貌地拒绝他人的邀约，独占的满足感油然而生，他是我的。

“他真的很棒，那个男孩儿。”耳边有声音传来，Chris转头，看见一个中长头发，金棕色皮肤的典型加利福尼亚男人，看起来好像刚从海滩上回来一样。Chris可以从他浅金色的头发里问到海水的味道。他的眼白带着血丝，一副嗑过药的样子。

“是啊，没错，”Chris说着喝了口啤酒。

“我叫Adam，”男人说着伸出手。Chris握了握。“也许Zee有提起过我。我们谈过一段日子。”

“噢，”Chris说。“我没听他说过。”可在脑内，他正快速回放着Zach提过的每一句和前情人有关的内容。“我和他在一起有段时间了，”他加了一句。“你是什么时候——”

“大概比你要早一点，”Adam说着，露出一个闪亮的笑容。Chris突然有种一拳打碎他的牙齿的冲动，但他忍住了。

“好吧，没有，抱歉。”

“真奇怪，不过也没什么。”

Adam还在喋喋不休地说着什么，但是对Chris来说，这个房间里他唯一关心的只剩下Zach，而后者也感应到了他的视线。他看见Zach在他和Adam之间反复打量了一会儿，仿佛意识到了什么。Zach推开人群走到他们面前，Adam正好说到。“我已经好久没有见过他了。”

Chris一直敷衍地点着头，看着Zach走过来，一个字都听不进去。

“你好，Adam，”Zach开口，可眼睛却是看着Chris的。

“Hi，Zee。好久不见。”

“是吧。”他们看着对方。Adam又露出了笑脸。

“我就不打扰你们俩了，”他说“好好享受，”他加了一句，走了。

“他有骚扰你吗？”Zach立刻问。

Chris摇摇头。“并没有。他说他和你交往过。”

“是啊……”

Chris抬起眉毛。“你这是打算让我提醒你？”他问。

“不，”Zach叹气。“好吧。诚实原则：他就是那个男人。六个月先生。像我说的，他是一个朋友的朋友的朋友，所以他常常会出现在这种派对上。我觉得——我觉得他就是喜欢和我过不去。”

Chris认真考虑着他的反应，最后还是决定开个玩笑缓和下气氛。“那他的本事可真不赖，”他说着咧嘴一笑。Zach也朝他笑笑，可表情还是紧绷绷的。

晚些时候，Chris终于溜出人群躲进了厨房。Zach带着他到处炫耀。事实上，Chris怀疑，如果Zach再多说一次“我的男朋友”这几个词，其他的客人会受不了而把他的嘴堵上。他对自己笑笑。能被这样炫耀很让他开心，但凡事都要有个度。此外，他依旧觉得自己和Zach身边的基佬朋友们格格不入，他听不懂他们的笑点，也不了解他们的经历。他并不是羡慕他们什么，可他想要些独处的时间，来放松自己，只做“Chris Pine：派对中的一份子”而不是“Chris Pine：Kirk舰长的扮演者和Zachary Quinto的恋人”。

厨房里很安静，他和一个姑娘聊起来，谈论她原本打算作为前菜最后却没做成的小吃拼盘。Chris发现自己说起了Zach爱吃的有机三文鱼配黑麦面包的事情。你和他一样傻，他想着，在心里翻了个白眼。

“太懒了，”女孩儿大笑着，“我就是太懒了。你想再来一杯吗？”她名叫Julie，或者是Julia，是派对主人的女朋友。

“不用啦，我这样就好。”Chris说。

“我得回人群里再呆一会儿。要是我老是躲着大家的话，我男朋友会生气的。告诉你，这里的人就是学不会尊重内向的家伙。”她微笑着道了别。

Chris喝完饮料后看着时钟。Joe还没有出现。他想着，Zach大概再聊个半小时，然后他们就能走人了。再过十五分钟他就回到人群里，再扮演一会儿Zach的甜心好莱坞男友。他想着，温柔地笑了，没注意到厨房的门又缓缓打开。

“又见面了，”声音传来，Chris不用看就知道是Adam。

“Hi，”他简短地说。

“之前对不起了，”Adam说着，摇晃着坐上Chris对面的椅子。“我记得我们约会的时候，Zee可不喜欢我和别的男人说话。”

Chris看着他。“Zachary不介意我和别人说话，”他说。他撒谎了，Chris很确信他不会想让自己再和Adam交谈，但他不想再放任这个男人继续冷嘲暗讽。

“他一定变了，”Adam说着，又一次露出那个让Chris拳头发痒的微笑。“真是个好消息。”

“他从没改变过，”Chris说。“他还是——”他停下了。混娱乐圈这么久你还没学到教训么？他问自己。Adam看起来，很擅长套消息。“他还是一如既往的他。”

Adam皱起眉毛。“听到这话真伤心，伙计。我们分手的时候，他告诉我他会去寻求帮助。”他若有所思地垂下眼睑打量Chris的衬衫领口，然后转向他的手腕。Chris忍住了要把毛衣袖口往下拉的欲望，尽管他手腕上什么痕迹都没有，至少今天没有。可是Adam在窥探他的隐私是个不争的事实，这让人火大。

“他不需要帮助，”Chris简洁地说。他开始感觉到怒火在体内层层堆积，就像他揍了Zach一拳的那时候。这个想法让他把怒火压抑到了可控范围之内。“他这样就很完美。”

Adam被逗乐了一般吹起了口哨。“完美？哇哦，Zee把你调教得真好。”他从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，一口气灌下半瓶。然后又拿出一瓶，放到Chris面前的凳子上打开。

“不管怎样，”Adam说。“都不关我的事。”

“这点你说对了。”

“我只是担心他而已。”

Chris盯着他看，怀疑自己是不是听错了。“呃——就我听到的情况，是你离开了他，所以n你不可能真的那么担心他。”

“你说他从来没提起过我，”Adam说着，趴在台面上又笑起来。

“你到底要什么？”Chris突然问到。他体内的肾上腺素不断分泌，可他真的不想打起来，让Zach失望。可另一方面，至少Julia（或者Julie）能早点驱散客人们。她说不定会感谢他。

“好心给你点建议，”Adam说。他用手肘撑在椅子上，显出肌肉的线条。金棕色的皮肤和他身体的其他部位一样亮晶晶的。“Zee喜欢玩弄你的心，就像对你的身体所做的那样。所以——小心咯。”

Chris试图从他脸上读出更多的信息，可他的表情坦率而热切，像太阳一样纯粹。可Chris清楚该相信谁。“所以他也玩弄了你的？”他冷酷地问。

接着他看见了，Adam眼中显现出的小小的妒忌。但那不是他第一次见到Adam时感觉到的嫉妒，而且某些更强烈的情感。

“好吧，我懂了，”他说。“你希望自己能像他一样。”

有那么一瞬，Adam的笑容扭曲了。“不可能的，伙计，”他说。“没人想和Zee一样。”

“我觉得你就想，”Chris说。这种争论蠢得可怕，可他就是忍不住。“我觉得你希望自己也像他一样接受自己。”而且，他要是再敢把Zach叫做“Zee”的话，Chris绝对会控制不住扑上去。

“你觉得他们为什么老选他演电视里的变态？”Adam问。Chris摇摇头，对Adam的毫无自觉感到惊讶。

但Adam继续朝他笑着，一边玩弄自己的啤酒。“你不过就是他众多男宠中的一个，”他说着，表情依旧那么开心。“别因为他事后的吻有多么温柔，就觉得自己有多特殊。”Chris不敢相信Adam竟然能顶着一脸蓝天般的明亮表情，说出这样不加掩饰的恶毒话语。

正在这时，Zach和Joe一起走了进来。

“——如果你再不回我的电话或者邮件。嘿，你在这儿！我告诉他了，Chris，”Zach开心地笑着，“关于——”接着他看见了厨房另一侧的人。

“滚出去，”Chris朝Adam说。Adam投降般地抬起双手，笑着走了。

“嘿，Joe，”他出门时说了一句。

Joe朝他点点头，脸上没有笑容。

直到Adam离开，Chris才发现自己的双手早就紧紧攥在一起，捏成一个拳头。他看见Zach也注意到了。“我真的很想打他一顿，”他向Zach嘟囔着。

“可你没有。”

“的确没有。”

Zach从他身后抱住他，在他脑袋上留下一吻。“你真是个乖孩子，Christopher，”他轻柔地在他耳边说，轻得Joe都难以察觉。

“见鬼，我都想替你打他几拳，”Joe说。“我一直很讨厌这家伙。看起来Zach选男人的品味总算是有点提高了。”Chris想用眼神叫他闭嘴，但是Joe的注意力已经转移到了食物上。他抓起几根冷掉的炸芝士条放进嘴里，一边嚼一边说，“到底是怎么搞的？你们俩偷偷交往了好几个月，却到现在才告诉我？”

 

*** 

 

Chris知道，他在回Silver Lake的一路上都很沉默，可他就是说不出话来。

“他说了什么？”Zach终于问起。

“就是些傻问题。”Chris摇摇头。“我都不屑于告诉你，他说了半天全是狗屎。”

他们无言地开了一会儿车，然后Zach说，“诚实原则。”

“你竟然为了那个小杂种动用诚实原则？”Chris冷笑一声。他真的不想把Adam的话告诉Zach，他觉得那会伤害到他。

“我动用诚实原则是因为，你的小脑瓜里实在装了太多东西，却又不肯告诉我，”Zach说。他在Chris家门口停下车。安静地从车里出来，又安静地走进Chris家。

Zach在房间中央把他拉过来吻住。“告诉我，”他说。

“他说你的占有欲很强，暴力倾向严重。而且你精神上还有些不对劲。”Zach点头。“他说你告诉过他，你会去寻求帮助，在你们分手的时候。”

Zach点点他的鼻子。“我貌似说过，”他说。“当时，我无论如何都想要他留下。可我记不清了。”

“他还说你让他精神混乱。警告我你会对我做同样的事。”Chris耸肩。“要是还记起什么我会补充的，但现在我巴不得早点忘记。”

“好吧，”Zach说。他抬起Chris的双手放到嘴边，吸吮他的手指。“谢谢你控制住了自己，”他说。

Chris想了一会儿才明白Zach的意思。他笑起来。“‘你是说，谢谢你没有对我那个一无是处的前任动手？’”他换了个说法重复道。

“是的。”Zach又吻了他一下才退回去。深吸了口气。“Adam，”他说，却没有接着说下去。

“是个有史以来最大的混球？”Chris替他补完了。

“我有一定的责任。”Zach走向沙发，重重地坐下。

“他是傻帽也是你的责任？”

“别这么刻薄，”Zach虽然嘴上这么说，Chris却看得出他忍不住嗤笑起来。“另外你说得对。现在坐下。我得向你行使几次诚实原则。”

Chris有些紧张，可他不知道原因。而且，考虑到他才是那个设立诚实原则的人，他要怪也只能怪自己。“你不用特地这么做，”他说着，Zach立刻给了他一个白眼。“好吧好吧，”他闷闷不乐地服从了。

“事情是这样的，”Zach说。“和Adam在一起时我犯过错。我以为他完全信任我，事实却并非如此。我以为他真的喜欢这个，但其实他没有。于是，有一天晚上，我告诉了他我想尝试的游戏内容，他立刻转身过去，说我很恶心，而且心理扭曲，然后他就甩了我。”

“好吧，”Chris说。

“好吧？就这样？”

“呃——我为你遇到了个混账而感到遗憾？”

Zach的表情突然有些懊恼。

“那你想要我说什么？”Chris问。“那家伙是个蠢蛋。我喜欢听你说你想要尝试的东西。我还希望你能多告诉我点呢。”

“这不是问题的关键。关键在于。我觉得——我觉得我伤了他的灵魂，”Zach说着，眼睛微微张大。对别人而言，这样的话语听起来也许挺可笑的，但Chris知道Zach的特质，他能够穿过皮肤，肌腱，触及人类心灵中超越肉体的最深处。“我没有故意这么做。但是我觉得——也许是我扭曲了他。他过去不是这么个玩冲浪和嗑药的差劲男人。我们分手后他才变的。”

Chris站起来走向Zach，把他拉到自己的怀里抱住。他抚摸着他的头发。“为什么我们还在讲他的事情？”

“我不希望同样的事情发生在我们身上，”Zach的声音含混不清。他的说话的时候，嘴唇贴着Chris的腹部移动，Chris发现自己竟然兴奋起来了。

“你不需要因为他在分手后变得不正常，就责怪你自己，”Chris实事求是地说。“再说了，是他甩了你。”

“嗯。”Zach听起来也同意他。

“你不会真的觉得这会发生在我身上吧？”

Zach想了会儿，说。“不会。你小脑不发达，肯定玩不来冲浪。”Chris笑起来。这倒是真的。

“不管怎样，我觉得你错了。”他说。“我不觉得他被你扭曲了，我觉得他只是嫉妒你。”

Zach抬头看他，那样子仿佛是以为他疯了，Chris立刻用手指按住了他的嘴。

“不，真的。他想像你一样。我从他那张傻脸上看得一清二楚。好吧，”他看见Zach眼中闪过一丝熟悉的神情，又加上一句。“不是故意对他刻薄。我从他脸上看得一清二楚。他渴望向你一样充满安全感。他被自己的样子给吓到了。”

Zach静静地想了会儿，然后说。“Pine，有时候你真是异乎寻常的有见地。我觉得我过去几年的人生观都被一整个动摇了。”

“我知道。我棒极了。而且我也没有打他。现在滚到床上去，凭这点你也该给我奖励。”

Chris把Zach从沙发上拽起来推向卧室。在房门口停下，抱住他的脑袋摇了摇。“你是认真的吗，Zee？就那男人？”

Zach笑起来。“我的小祖宗，求你别再叫我这个名字了，”他一边讨饶一边狂热地亲吻起Chris。

“好吧，”Chris含着他的嘴唇说到。“只要你现在马上把我丢到床上，做我的男人。”

Zach不需要他再说第二遍。

 

第八章完

 

Part 9 A Kind of Poetry 

 

最近一段时间，Chris没对Zach说过半个“不”字。如果他有即将到来的摄影或者选角安排，他会事先提醒Zach，却从来不会拒绝他的要求，任何要求。他们之间总有不必言说的默契，比如在Chris参加角色选拔需要脱上衣的时候，或者是被剧组叫去试戏服尺寸的之前几天，他们都明白什么是可以做的，什么会造成麻烦。可Zach的想象力总是那么奇妙而大胆，Chris知道，他总喜欢搞出些新点子来克服它们眼前的障碍。

Zach的发明创造有时候会造成不可预料的结果。就像有一次，他用一支油漆笔在Chris身上到处写字，在他后腰处写上“欠操的小婊子”，下面一个箭头指向他的屁股缝；还写了个“荡妇”在他额头。

照预先的构想来说，Zach应该在Chris全身写满贬低他人格的词汇，以突显自己的主导地位，可Zach一边写一边笑个不停，到最后除了操他什么都做不了。而这还只是Zach发挥得一般般的时候。

“我真抱歉，”他笑了半天，最后说。“可是——你就好像在湿掉的报纸上滚过一遍。”

“湿掉的低级黄色小报。你就不能闭嘴先帮我弄出来？”Chris颤抖着，按照Zach先前的要求套弄自己，Zach则在一旁用手抹掉笑出来的眼泪。“别笑了！过来干我！”

晚些时候，Chris从浴室里走出来，给了Zach一脸不知所措的表情。“兄弟。这个擦不掉啊。”

“啥？”Zach还躺在床上，享受高潮过后的余韵。“当然擦得掉。”

“呃，不行。真的不行。”

Zach抬了抬眉毛，又忍不住笑起来。“你的样子滑稽死了。你有没有试过——”

“试了，我试过你给我的那个洗脸的玩意儿，以及其他所有放在你浴室里的东西，我连牙膏都试过了。”Chris没有撒谎，他胸口那排“我能射到这里”的字上面沾着大片的颗粒状白色膏体。Zach看着哼了一声，听起来好像是说“奇了怪了”。“我明天要试镜啊！”Chris绝望地大叫。

“哈，”Zach说。“我觉得肥皂能把这个洗掉。”说完他努力不让自己喷笑出来。那表情惹恼了Chris，可他自己也开始笑起来，两个人最终一起倒在床上笑得喘不过气。

他们后来发现Zach的舌头能舔掉“荡妇”，以及Chris脖子上的“咬我”的一大半，至少他的脸算是干净了。不知为何，油漆笔防得住其他一切溶剂，却能被唾液溶解。可舔到最后Zach的整条舌头都变得乌漆墨黑，连刷牙刷到反胃都没用。Chris看起来则依旧像是几天没洗脸一样。

剩下的词汇顽强地留在他身上，直到Chris谷歌到了答案：发胶。

“鬼知道为什么人人都有发胶，可你的浴室壁橱里就是没有，”他朝Zach发难。

“呃。”Zach使劲揉揉脸。“那东西会让我的头发变脆。”

Zach从24小时药妆店里买了些便宜的发胶，和一管新牙膏。他在淋浴间里把Chris喷了个遍。那些文字终于洗掉了，在白色瓷砖的地面上留下一个黑色的水洼。

他们同时发现，在一个相对密闭的空间里使用大量发胶绝对是个馊主意。

“至少我终于有机会尝试一次窒息play了，”他们准备睡觉的时候，Zach哑着嗓子说。“挺类似的。”

“再也别这么玩了，”Chris咳了几声。

 

*** 

 

“所以你的终极性幻想是什么？”某天下午Chris突然提起。

Zach差点切了自己的手指，出乎Chris的意料，他夸张地大骂起来。被Chris打断之前，他正给他们俩准备晚餐，切食材，融化黄油，被焦糖洋葱的正确做法搞得焦头烂额。

Zach在厨房水龙头下洗干净伤口，Chris赶紧拿来了纸巾和邦迪。“对不起，”等把血止住后Chris说。

“没事，”Zach带着一脸好笑的表情说。“其实还挺相称的。”他回头扫了眼工作台。

Chris疑惑地看着他，然后转向切菜板上的血迹，以及被血染红的洋葱。

“噢，”他说。“噢噢噢。”他又看向Zach，后者正凑近着假装无意地看他。“好吧，”他随意地耸耸肩。

“也许我们该晚点再讨论这个，”Zach建议到。“等到我不需要集中注意力做菜的时候。”

“没问题，”Chris说。“要不要我来接手，你给我打打下手就行了？”

“你要是‘切不好’就会没命的，”Zach哼了一声。“大弯刀先生。”【注：弯刀Machete是一部B级风格电影，主角为一技术娴熟的杀手】

“哎呦，老天爷。让一边去。切坏点也没事的。”Chris把还能用的洋葱捡到一个碗里，把切菜板放在龙头下冲洗。他看到Zach的血迹从粉红变成无色，渐渐被流水冲进下水道里。

Zach曾经在他身上用过钢针，深深浅浅地刺进胸口，看着他的鲜血慢慢涌出。Chris努力回想，他是否爱这种玩法超过其他任意一种，可当时的记忆似乎有些模糊。

也有可能他喜欢的是刀子。

Chris能感觉到Zach正看着他，于是他展现出他最可爱的金发甜心笑容，说道，“厨师长快显灵。告诉我要如何做出完美的焦糖洋葱？”

“有机黄油，”Zach说。“和均匀地上色。”他的嗓音显得很愉快。Chris继续切着洋葱，期望着Zach别注意到他颤抖的双手。之后Zach再没有评论过他的刀工。

当天晚些时候，他们吃了满满一肚子的法式洋葱汤配格鲁耶尔干酪和面包脆，倒在沙发上动弹不得。Chris手脚并用，从身后抱住Zach，双手紧紧勒着他的胸口，都能感觉出Zach的心跳。

Zach挣扎起来，“哎哟哎哟，我的肚子啊，”可他没有推开他。

过了一会儿，Chris把鼻尖伸进Zach的头发里，吻着他的头顶。“我们现在能继续那个话题了吗？”他说。他想趁着Zach睡着之前重提这件事，因为大家都知道吃太饱后容易睡着。

Zach在此时打了个哈欠。“好的。”

“那么，”Chris开口，却不知道该怎么提起。“血，嗯？”

Zach的上身颤抖起来，Chris发现他是在憋笑。“我就是喜欢你这股子精明劲儿，Pine。”他说到。

“噢，饶了我吧，”Chris嘟囔着。

“抱歉，”Zach说，他的语气可不像是在道歉。“不是，准确来说其实不是血。”他转过身，缓慢而坚决地转过来，让他们俩面对面身体贴身体地躺着。沙发对他们两个人来说实在太小了。“你嘴里一股洋葱味儿，”他告诉Chris。

“你也是。刀？”

“不完全对。”

“那——是什么？”

“这种想法已经纠缠了我很久，”Zach说到。“大多数情况下我能理解自己。但是只有一件事我至今不明白。”他挪动了一下身体，用手掌揉了揉眼睛。“听着，我们俩无论要做什么，都是在你愿意的基础上才做的，”他说，听上去好像他也在试图说服他自己。

“说话别绕圈子，”Chris抱怨道。他伸出手，用拇指理了理Zach的眉毛。“告诉我。”

Zach没有看他；而是小心地越过他的肩膀看着他伸手。他并不是羞于启齿，看起来更像是些别的什么。

“相信我。我的反应不会像Adam那样，”Chris用那个人向他保证，尽管说出他的名字都让他觉得恶心。

“你真的有享受到吗？”

是不是有享受到，Chris也想知道。答案是不，因为享受并不是一个能概括他和Zach在一起时的体验的词。他从前也想过，那是一种怪异的美感，像是一首从未知晓的诗歌。那感受远超于享受之外。可他不想吓到Zach，所以他说，“当然，是的。”这时他的脑内突然闪过一个想法。“你呢？”他试探性地问。

Zach长长地呼出一口气，仿佛他刚才一直屏着呼吸。“当然，是的，”他回答。

“就算……”

“就算。”就算我刻意压制欲望，Zach的眼睛这样说着。

“那我想要知道更多。我想知道你喜欢什么。”Chris感觉他的心脏正重重捶打着胸腔，惊奇地发现自己被吓到了。仿佛落入爱河一般惴惴不安。“那么，你的终极幻想？当时你想对Adam做什么？”

Zach动了动嘴唇，什么都没说。

“诚实原则，”Chris严厉地说。

Zach翻了个白眼。“我的终极幻想大概就是给我自己搞一把电椅，”他这样说着，Chris不敢确定他是不是在夸张。他希望他是。“可不管怎样，那不是我想对Adam做的事情。虽然……也许他是对的，也许我的欲望的确太过分了。”他推开Chris，挣扎着坐起身。Chris扶了他一把，两个人并排坐起来，Zach茫然地看着墙壁，而Chris看着Zach。

Chris伸手，搭上放在沙发上的Zach的手。Zach手指上的邦迪摩擦着他的手掌。

“我想要用刀子割他，”Zach说着，眼睛直直地盯着墙壁。“但不是为了见血。我喜欢的是恐惧。我喜欢看别人害怕时候的反应。我喜欢掌控别人，在他们恐惧的时候。我是指，真的为他们的人身安全而感到恐惧的那种。”他最终看向Chris。“也许如果只是血和切割的话，他还不会那么在意。可我想看到的是他的恐惧。他知道我是认真的。”

Chris深吸了口气。他的内心深处有一个小小的声音说，不要，那太过分了。可他强压下了那声音。他不理解Zach想要的那些，可那是Zach。他信任Zach，而Zach也信任他。

“你之前见过我害怕的样子，”他说。

“不完全一样。我见过你忍受疼痛的样子，也见过你哀求的样子。我见过你生无可恋的样子，也见过你非常，非常勇敢的样子。我还见过你说安全词的样子。可我从来没有见过你真正惧怕——惧怕我的时候。”

Chris吞了口口水。“老实说，伙计，我不知道我能不能真的害怕你。”他没有撒谎，尽管他现在的确有点害怕。可他害怕的是他自己，怕自己说出些不该说的话，而不是害怕Zach。

“是啊，因为我在内心深处就是一个大孬种，”Zach自嘲地说。他又朝Chris微笑起来。“没关系，”他说。“你要是觉得我病态你就说吧。连我自己都不理解自己。”

“我没觉得你病态，”Chris说。“我不知道自己能不能陪你尝试这样的玩法，可我不觉得你病态。”他紧紧捏了捏Zach的手。他不知道他有没有说出全部的实话，可他希望那都是真的。

“说不定你终于找到了你的硬性极限，”Zach。“该恭喜你？”

“来点香槟？”Chris提议。

Zach朝他笑起来。“你在唬谁，Pine？给你喝香槟就太对不起香槟了。”

“我受伤了，好痛，”Chris说着，露出一个他能做的最震惊而痛苦万分的表情。“你可是那个热爱拿油漆笔当料舔的人。”

Zach的眼睛亮了。“说到这个，我找到一款保证能用肥皂洗下来的，也许我们可以——”

Chris大大地哀叫一声，使劲拍打脸颊，努力忘掉那段经历。“我肯定没法接受你在做爱的时候笑成那副德行了。光听着我就硬不起来。”

 

在过去的几天里，Chris一直在反复考虑。Zach这周有事去了纽约，所以他有的是时间。

他回想起和Zach一起尝试过的各种新奇玩法。他想起Zach房间里那个（还是没被修好的）洞。他想起Zach总是叫他说话别那么刻薄，同时少用拳头表达愤怒和痛苦。

他想着，和一个男人发展情侣关系有多么奇怪，尽管和Zach在一起时，一切又感觉那么得对。他已经向家里坦白了。他先告诉了姐姐，刻意略微模糊了开始时间和发展过程，这样她就不会责怪他居然花了这么久才确定下来。她用审视的眼光打量了他一会儿，然后说他肯定是个比她想象中更好的演员，才能把自己伪装成个直男那么久。Chris感觉如释重负，心存感激，尽管他过去老和姐姐拌嘴。因为如果她没在这件事上冷嘲热讽，事情肯定有哪里不对。

至于他的父母，在他坦白前已经被他姐姐在私下里打过预防针了，对此事的反应也是微妙得平静。他的妈妈，露出一脸闪闪亮的笑容，邀请Zach过来共进周日午餐，可Chris决定先缓一阵子再说。他知道他的父母一直很喜爱Zach，也为他俩成了好朋友而感到无比高兴。可要接受Zach作为他的男朋友坐在餐桌旁，是完全是两码事。

而且他打死也不会说他们平常约会的内容。

Chris只有为数不多的几个朋友，能与他分享那些事。即使如此，他也要含糊地用假装好笑的方式一笔带过，因为他不希望他们对Zach或者他自己，有任何不好的想法。Zoe在不太过分的情况下还能听他说一会儿，Anton也是，可他见Anton的机会不多。还有他的一个前女友，那个姑娘对他依旧友善，还时不时地来和他叙叙旧，当他的知心姐姐。但不管怎样，他还是把最重口的那部分藏在了心里。

Chris觉得他像是在海上盲目的航行，没有指南针也没有北斗星的指引——却不是件坏事。这让他激动万分。在Zach离开的时候他有种莫名的空虚感，接着又责备自己不该这么黏着他。Chris之前从未对别的爱人产生过如此强烈的独占欲，感觉几乎让他无所适从。

他想过刀子，想过血。也想过他的事业。他知道，脸蛋就是他的饭碗。他还不至于笨到以为自己是纯粹靠才华得到那些角色的。

但在过去的几天里，Chris想的最多的，就是他究竟有多信任Zach，以及那样的信任是否足够。因为Zach不是全能的神，不可能万无一失。就算Chris再怎么期待，他也不可能永不犯错。

他还想起Adam好多次，关于他说Zach的那些事。别因为他事后的吻有多么温柔，就觉得自己有多特殊。

 

*** 

 

Zach周六从纽约飞了回来，Chris去机场接他。“你还没有太累，对吧？”Chris一开口就急切地问起来。他们刻意不亲吻问候，机场里还有好多人看着呢。

“我也想你，”Zach说。“还有是的，我在那儿过得不错。谢谢你的关心。对什么来说太累？性爱？”

“我想给你买件礼物。”

“一件需要我保持清醒和警觉的礼物？”Zach看起来的确有点累。他的头发扁扁地压在帽子下面，正是一个他超负荷工作的表现。而且他还有点闹情绪。

“我想现在就去，”Chris说着拿起他的包。“就在回你家的路上。”

Zach揉揉脸。“好吧，”他说。“但是我得先来杯咖啡。”

Chris早已经在车子里备下了他的最爱，装在保温瓶里，所以喝起来还是热乎乎的。Zach接过来的时候看上去感动极了。“谢了，伙计。”他说。

Zach在车里渐渐活跃起来。他给Chris讲述了自己在纽约的一周行程，以及他有多爱那座城市。Chris觉得伤心，可他还是微笑着听他说。接着Zach突然意识到什么。“我们这是要去哪儿？”他问。Chris就喜欢他这个样子，好奇着，等待着他的惊喜的样子。

他朝Zach歪嘴一笑，“等着瞧吧。”

“我觉得我更喜欢在潜意识空间（注1）中的你，”Zach抱怨起来。“乖巧顺从多了。”

“我看上去什么样？”Chris问。“我是说，当我在那种状态下。”

Zach看着窗外。“嗯。大多数时候很安静。”

“大多数时候？”

“有时候你会说话。引用词句。”

这对Chris是个新鲜事。他开始担忧，希望自己没说什么坏话。“比如什么？”

“诗歌，大多是时候，还有话剧。莎士比亚的。”

“你在开什么玩笑。”

“我才没跟你开玩笑，”Zach说着，对着咖啡笑了。“我简直想说你那样子很可爱，可那也说明你紧张过头了。”

Chris真心被吓到了。“比如什么？我说过什么？”

“好吧，”Zach说。“除了莎士比亚外，不知为何你还特别喜欢引用维尔特?惠特曼（注2）以及西尔维娅?普拉特（注3）的诗词。”

“闭上你的嘴，我没有。你这个撒谎村来的撒谎小谎精(lying liar from Liesville)。”

“我是个真话镇长大的真话小话唠(truthy truthster from Truthtown),”Zach说。“你也一样。”

“我好几年没有看过他们的作品了，”Chris大笑，同时疑惑着。“都是因为道森教授的著作‘美国诗歌经典’，可那是我毕业前一年读的。”

Zach抬起眉毛。“好吧，显然他们在你脑里挥之不去。另外还有一次，你引用了伊丽莎白?芭蕾特?布朗宁（注4）的诗。我事后还专门去查了。我一直以为你比较喜欢她丈夫的风格。”

Chris盯着他看。

“老天啊，Christopher，看着路！”Zach紧张地叫起来。一把抓住方向盘。

“我说了什么？”Chris强硬地问，一边把车开回车道里。

“我问你是不是又在哭了，”Zach柔声说到。“然后你说，‘触碰吧；这磐石般的眼睑尚未湿润：如果它将哭泣，它也将起身而离。’老实说，我当时立刻停下了。”事实上，他现在能不假思索地背出这句诗词，这和Chris脱不开干系。

“扯淡，”他说。他对此一点记忆都没有。他加上一句，“而且我不哭。还有她比罗伯特?布朗宁（注5）牛多了，不爽你咬我啊。”

Zach大笑起来，历经缺乏睡眠和糟糕航班的精神终于振作了起来。“于是你打算告诉我，我们当下的目的地吗？”

“不行。反正我们已经很近了。”

接着他们就到了。Chris把车停在街边的车位里，两人从里面出来。Zach前前后后地打量后接着说。“说老实话，我本来期待你会带我去情趣用品店，”他对Chris说。

“那你就对了，”Chris说着露出一个小恶魔的微笑。“Et voila(法语：可不是嘛。)”他朝着街对面一家昏暗的小店挥挥手，店门上一个巨大的黑白相间的招牌写着：刀锋。

Zach看着它，又看看Chris。“呃，”他说。“我不觉得这是——”

“不，什么都别说，”Chris赶紧说。“我想过了。想了很多。我没说我不会被吓坏，喊出安全词，要求停止什么的。”他揉着自己的后颈。“但是，我想要为你做些什么。我想要尝试。尝试下看看。”

Chris能看见Zach的各种情绪在他的脸上交杂。震惊，情欲，解脱，担忧，紧张，空白。他的棕色虹膜中，仿佛有中国的万里长城层层堆叠直达天际。“噢，你不必这样，”Chris立刻说到。“这是我的选择。是给你的礼物，但也是我选择给你的礼物。”

Zach依旧捧着他空空的咖啡杯。Chris上前拿过杯子，将它放进车里。“来吧，”他说着拉起他的手。“我谷歌过。这些人的技艺是全城最好的。而且你从来没干过任何让我后悔的事——好吧，除了油漆笔。但是我信任你。”

Chris有点期待Zach会争辩，开始罗列种种条款和警告。可他没有。他咽了口口水，舔舔嘴唇。“好的，”他说。“我们去看看。”

 

*** 

 

Zach在回家的路上一直把玩着手里的小刀，翻开又合上，他看着它的样子就像手握着全宇宙的奥秘一般。

“不过，认真地说，”他说。“我觉得这是我有史以来得到过的最棒的礼物。”这句话他已经说了三遍。

“那就好，”Chris把同样的回答也说了三遍，心里得意洋洋。这就是把小刀，因为即使他通常会无视关于这些的法律条款，可Zach却是个遵纪守法的好公民。但这也是把快刀，锋利到Zach只是轻轻按压就被割伤了拇指。“那，当我们回去后——”

“不，不，不，”Zach说。“我们回去后，我要吃饭，操你，然后睡觉。我累坏了。”Chris的嘴撅了起来。“再说，我想要做的事情需要花时间准备。而且我还必须给你留出足够的恢复时间。”

“我每次都需要恢复时间，”Chris耸肩。但是他的心里，却因为Zach为他这么周到的考虑而开心地要飞起来。

“不行，”Zach说。“这次不一样。再说了，我也需要恢复时间。”

“那好吧，”Chris重重地叹口气。他们在Zach家门前停下。Chris拿出他的行李袋，Zach拿着他的小刀，爱不释手。Chris不得不提醒他把房门钥匙拿出来。

Noah和Harold还住在Joe家，这意味着屋子里只有他们两个。Chris越来越像个完美俏男友了。当Zach看见冰箱里的食物时，他试图掩藏他的表情，可Chris还是看到他脸上的欣喜。“是啊，我猜你大概饿了，”他假装淡淡地说，看着Zach开始把食物一样样拿出来，蘸料，渣豆丸子，希腊菠菜派，还有卤蘑菇。绝大多数都是他在附近的希腊商店里购买的，但他还抄起“弯刀”切了些蔬菜蘸酱吃。

“我的天哪，Chris，”Zach的嘴里塞得慢慢的。“我以后得多出差几次才行。”

“不行！”Chris喊起来。“不行，坚决不行。”

Zach吃饱之后——但是没有撑到自己，Chris确保了这一点，他可不希望他在做爱之前就睡着——他冲了个澡，把Chris留在床上焦急地等待。Zach出来的时候，身上散发着他喜欢的那种奇怪肥皂的味道，头发滴着水。他爬进Chris的怀抱里，热切地亲吻他。

“我真的很想你，”Zach说。“非常想。”

“证明给我看，”Chris说。

“我快累死了，”Zach哀叫起来。

“我相信你可以的。”Chris一把抓住Zach的胯部，在他的颈窝里笑起来。“没错。”

“嗯。我也开始相信我自己了。”尽管累到不行，Zach还是喜欢让他保持顺从。“趴下去给我好好吸。把你的诚意证明给我看。如果你技术到家的话，我说不定会有精神操你。不然的话，你也不许高潮。”

Chris顿时干劲满满。他已经很久很久没有把Zach含在嘴里过了。他动用了些从网上学来的技巧，成功地唤醒了Zach，让他喘气连连。

“上帝啊！”他听见Zach叫道。“你一直在练习口技？”

“不，我——”

可Zach捏住他的脖子，在他开口解释前将他按了回去。Chris自然不会抱怨。他顺从地沉下脑袋，一边套弄他一边把睾丸放进嘴里吸吮。大量唾液从口中溢出，于是他试探性地用手指向更深处探去，却被Zach一把抓住了头发。

“噢，不行，Christopher，”他笑起来。“不，不，不。连做梦都别想，还没到时候呢。想达到这一步前你还有的要努力呢。”

Chris哼了声，但还是顺从地收起他的手指。“那你到底还打算操我吗？”

“哇哦，看样子你今晚要一个人睡了，”Zach打了个哈欠。

“可你说——”

“我说表现好一点，不是和我顶嘴直到我软下去。”

Chris还想回嘴，他想说如果Zach不想做，他就只好自己安慰自己了，可他没有开口。曾经有一次，Zach发现他在不被允许高潮的情况下偷偷手淫，那后果让他不想再经历第二次。实在太痛苦了。

“我很抱歉，”他真诚地说着，低头继续吸吮。他模仿Zach每次挑战他到达高潮的时间时用的舌技，在龟头上打圈舔弄，用舌尖弹动顶部的缝隙，一边用轻重正好的力道揉按着阴囊。

“好了，够了，”几分钟后Zach喘息着说。“你表现得足够诚心了。我会操你。”

Chris得意地笑起来，不过在爬回到Zach身边时已经收起了表情，他还没那么蠢。“Hi，”他说到。

好吧。显然他们的正餐会变得快速而下流，可Chris对此没有意见。他听见Zach在床头柜的抽屉里摸索，自觉地分开了双腿。

“你就像一条训练有素的狗狗，Christopher，”Zach对他说。“乖孩子。”

Chris将呻吟压进了枕头里，他的性器勃动着，他听见身后的Zach挤出润滑剂抹在自己身上，一只手抚摸着他，侵入他的身体，他微微紧绷起来。

“你喜欢吗？”Zach问。“告诉我。”

“我快想死了，”Chris颤抖着说。Zach的手指向内探索着，不时逗弄着他。“以后不事先操满我整整两天的话，哪儿也不许去，好吗？下次至少给我留点什么来想你。”

“否则你就不想我了？”Zach不高兴了。他抽插的幅度变大了些，却还不算激烈。

“操。呃，不，我的意思不是——”

“闭嘴，”Zach低吼着，这是命令。Chris立刻闭上嘴。Zach把他的性器塞了进去，慢慢的，一寸接着一寸，一边听着他的呼吸声。“噢，我也想死这感觉了，”Zach说着。他抓住Chris的胯部猛地往后一拽，然后环住他的腰。“我真想死有个自己的Christopher能拿来玩的感觉了。”

Chris感觉到一股熟悉的颤动从脑内传来，那是他陷入潜意识的前兆。

“今晚你也要为我引用诗句吗，Christopher？”是记忆中最后一句他能听懂的话。之后，一切的感官都变得流动起来。他感觉到Zach压制着他的身体，听见他高潮，感觉到他的精液，感觉到他的啮咬，可那仿佛都很遥远。他试着说他也想高潮，而Zach显然和他心灵相通，因为很快Chris就被高潮的快感席卷了全身，他的阴茎在Zach的手心里射个不停。

他早早地醒来，天还没有亮，Zach也不在身边。他爬起来，赤裸着走进起居室。

“你在干什么？”他打着哈欠。Zach正坐在电脑前，读着什么。

“我还没从东海岸时间倒回来，”他饱含歉意地说。“抱歉，本来不想吵醒你的。”他站起来伸了个懒腰。“跟我到床上再躺会儿，”他微笑着说。

“好的。”反正Chris还带着惺忪睡意。他们回到床上后，Zach把他拉进怀里紧紧地抱住。“噢噢，”Chris说。“这是怎么了？”

“我想你，你这个傻瓜。”

“我也想你。”

“你引用了塞内卡（注6），”Zach开口说到，听起来像是再也忍不住的样子。“塞内卡。”

“什么？”Chris又打了个哈欠。他想起来自己曾经演过一部话剧。在大学里。一部塞内卡写的话剧。“好吧。显然我这个本领还挺帅的。”Zach紧了紧手臂上的力道。“我到底说了点什么？讲了该死的拉丁语还是别的什么？”

Zach笑起来。“你可没那么帅。”他爬起来倾身凑近Chris，在他耳边低语到。“这是何处，何域，大地的何方？我在哪里？红日的出生之地，还是北极熊的转折之所？（注：icy bear，此处指大熊星座Ursa Major，转折处指北极星，详见注7）”

“对了，”Chris喃喃地说。“我想起来了。我演了海格力斯。(注：希腊神话中的大力神)”

“所以我就是你的北极熊吗？”Zach问。可Chris已经疲倦得撑不住了。

“当然，”他说。“你能当我的北极熊，Zach。”他没等到Zach回答就又睡了过去。

 

【1】潜意识空间（sub space）: BDSM场景中bottom(或sub)进入的一种精神状态。肉体刺激引发交感神经系统的反应，分泌出大量肾上腺素、内啡肽和脑啡肽，使bottom在意识上脱离了现实和所处环境，进入特殊的精神状态。想要更多了解请戳http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subspace_(BDSM) 

【2】维尔特?惠特曼（Walt Whitman）：19世纪美国著名诗人，《草叶集》的作者，被认为是最重要的美国诗人之一。

【3】西尔维娅?普拉特（Sylvia Plath）：著名女诗人，20世纪美国自白派诗人的代表，著有诗集《巨人及其他诗歌》和自传体长篇小说《钟形罩》。

【4】伊丽莎白?巴雷特?布朗宁（Elizabeth Barrett Browning）：又称布朗宁夫人，是英国维多利亚时代最受人尊敬的诗人之一。以美丽动人的十四行诗著称。

【5】罗伯特?布朗宁（Robert Browning）：英国诗人，剧作家，布朗宁夫人的丈夫。代表作有《戏剧抒情诗》，《剧中人物》，《指环与书》。

【6】赛内卡（Seneca）：古希腊最重要的悲剧作家之一，深受斯多葛学派的影响，代表作是悲剧《特洛伊妇女》。

【7】 Icy Bear此处有两重意思。一重是大熊星座，一重则在后文作为Zach的昵称。此处译为北极熊并不完全准确（北极熊为icybear，中间没有空格），译者采用这一译法是因为，较之大冰熊等，这个更为符合昵称的特质。

 

Part 10 Bite Me 

 

Chris渐渐变得浪漫起来，可他的种种行为既没有起到浪漫的作用，也让他自己尴尬不已。

他心血来潮地给Zach家买了一株居家植物作为装饰，但是Harold把它啃完之后就开始满地地呕吐绿糊糊。Zach只好把它送去宠物医生那儿看病，Chris则留在家里，徒劳无功地清洁地毯上上猫儿呕吐出的叶绿素。Harold的问题不大，可Chris还是熬了一整夜陪着它，以防病情恶化。Zach对他说这不是他的错，但是Chris的罪恶感持续了好多天。Zach叫他忘了这事，可Chris还是付钱请了地毯清洁工过来。

他给Noah买了个新头巾来博Zach一笑，可没过几天，又不得不把它绑在自己带有淤痕的手腕上借走了，然后他把它弄丢了。不过好在这次，没有闹到要去看宠物医生的地步。

然后他开始看烹饪节目以寻求灵感。为了什么呢？他也不知道，可他还是在看，然后在发现自己连个该死的通心粉都煮不好的时候，觉得自己像个十足的傻子。Zach，当然的，在做菜上很有一套，这越发让Chris觉得自己百无一用而没来由地生气。

他问Zach要了个据称他在潜意识空间(subspace)里引用过的所有词句的列表，上网反复查看，对自己突然之间的才思泉涌感到毛骨悚然。其中涉及的大多作品，他近几年连想都没想起过。

至于塞内卡，以及Zach令人气恼地开始自称“北极熊”（大熊星座的昵称，详见上章末）——还是该死的第三人称叫法——让Chris觉得莫名羞愧。主要是因为，那是事实；他发现Zach的存在就好像恒久的，慰藉他的启明星。当他感觉到忧心，失落或是患得患失时，他就会想，至少我还有Zach。但这种突如其来的温暖和安全感，他却不想让Zach知晓，至少现在还没到时候。

还有一种可能的原因是，Zach总在谈论纽约，和他想在那儿实现的抱负。比如演话剧，比如拍电影。都是些会让他远离洛杉矶很久的计划。他似乎从没注意到，每当他谈论起纽约，Chris就会变得安静。可Chris对此很高兴，他不希望Zach注意到。至少现在还没到时候。

“你回来的路上能给北极熊带杯咖啡吗？”有一次Zach在电话上这样问他。Chris刚参加完一个毫无意义的宣传会，开车回家时他的心情真不怎么好。

“你别自以为很萌的样子，”他骂了一句。

“啊哦哦，某人的上午过得很糟？”

“你知道大熊星座很动荡（vacillate），对吧？”Chris反驳。他正好在维基百科上看过这一条。

“我更倾向于‘振荡’(oscillate)这个词，少一点感情色彩。当然，我知道这事，”Zach说着，口气听上去仿佛被逗乐了。

【注：大熊星座在不同季节会在空中呈现出不同的角度。】

这下Chris不知道该怎么接口，只好说，“我会替你买咖啡的。”

“还有带块曲奇什么的？”

“什么？你的声音断断续续，我听不——”Chris喊了几声“喂喂喂啦啦啦听不见”之后挂了机，但是他还是替Zach买了曲奇。事实上，他买了三块给他。

事情开始变得有些过头。

 

*** 

 

“我给你写了点东西，”Chris紧张地说。他丢给Zach一个折起来，却没有封口的信封。

Zach好奇地打开，然后看了他一眼。

“别笑我啊。”

“我没有。”

“我有看到你的表情。你想笑的。”Chris瞪了他一眼。

Zach小心地翻开信纸，将它们抚平。“恐惧事项清单，恩？”他顿了一下。“你想得真周到，Christopher。谢谢你。”Zach翻看着信纸的正反面，Chris可以看到他嘴角在颤抖。“你——你还在这儿列了一排恐怖电影。”

“是啊。那是我觉得最吓人的几部。我只是想帮把手，”Chris忙着澄清。

“好吧，谢谢你，我很感激。”

“不你没有，”Chris皱着眉毛说。Zach看着他撅嘴的样子笑了起来，拉到身边给了他一个轻轻的吻。

“我是认真的。尽管我不确定你为什么觉得自己会害怕——青蛙？你认为我有必要知道这些吗？”

“你知道原因的，”Chris咬牙说。“为了我们将来可能玩到的游戏。”

“你觉得我会在你身上盖满青蛙，然后欣赏你的恐惧反应？”Zach质问到，口气却很温柔。“可你到底为什么会怕这些东西？”

“小时候的阴影，”Chris解释说。“我姐姐曾经在野营的时候把它们藏在我的睡袋里。他告诉我说，它们会把我吃掉。我当时还很小，非常小。”最后一句话是假的，可Chris多少想维护点自己的尊严。

“你在这里还写到‘眼部伤害’，”Zach继续看下去。“你认为我会戳一根针到——”

“不不不，这种事求你连说都别说来！”Chris大叫着从沙发上跳起来。“说真的，伙计，这一点不好笑。”

“好吧，”Zach努力憋住笑意。“硬性极限。明白了。”

“听着，我只是觉得你没法真的吓到我。我知道你从来没有伤害过我。所以我不怕你。”Chris把手掌翻来覆去地说。他觉得自己傻兮兮的，估计自己看起来也真的傻兮兮的，可他希望这些东西对Zach有所帮助，他也不知道Zach是不是真的已经下定了决心。

Zach耸耸肩。“别老是杞人忧天，Pine。跟着你的直觉走。它会替我吓唬你的。”

“这又是个什么意思？你打算一边给我讲灵异故事，一边搞出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，让我以为家里有别的东西在？”

“啥？老天，你都是从哪儿听来这种东西的？当然不会。”Zach用手梳了梳头发，憋不住笑了一声。“不会。我的意思是，你自己的大脑里，有大脑边缘系统。”

【注：大脑边缘系统：掌管身体反应的区域，一般由生存机能影响，会形成僵持反应，逃跑反应和战斗反应。】

“噢，”Chris想了想。“我不明白。”

Zach站到他身边，揉了揉他的手臂，安抚着他。“当你的求生本能被激发时，恐惧感会随之出现。这就是我想说的。”

Chris还是半信半疑。“好吧，顺便告诉你一声，我也不喜欢玩具青蛙。我姐姐在玩真青蛙被爸妈抓到后，就开始用玩具代替真家伙吓唬我。”

“我会把这个一并记下的，”Zach说着点点头。Chris很确信他又开始笑了，可当他再次抬起头的时候，他已经把脸上的笑意全都藏了起来。

“所以，我们到底什么时候进行？你已经开始让我忧虑了。”

“很快就会。不必着急。”

“每次回家的时候，我都会觉得紧张，总觉得你会等在家里，准备吓我一跳。”

“我不会这么干的，要干也不是以这种形式。”Zach警惕地说，就好像光是这种想法就已经大大的越界。“再说，你只花了一个星期，就从‘我不这么认为’变为给我买刀子当归家礼物。你总得给别人点时间消化，是不是？”他微笑着，这次却带着疏离感。

Chris还想说点什么，还是忍住了。他惊讶地意识到，他已经很久没有从Zach的角度去考虑过这件事，一点也没有。Chris知道他喜欢这些东西，却没怎么考虑过，Zach在心里是怎样应对这些的。他又是如何处理这些信息的。

“午饭你打算做点什么？”Zach问。“我有点想吃面条。或者来一块那个曲奇一样的东西。”

“你一定很孤独，”Chris的话没经过大脑就脱口而出。Zach惊讶地看着他，却立刻反应过来。

“没那么孤独。以后也不再会了。”他看着Chris。“来吧。吃曲奇了。”

 

*** 

 

“你来早了，”几天后，Zach说着打开了房门。他似笑非笑的，仿佛有什么心事。

“发生什么了？”Chris立刻问到。

“好吧——别对我发火，但是我的卧房里有个男人，”Zach说着咧嘴一笑。Chris以为他在开玩笑，可他没有。一个穿着牛仔裤，紧身T恤，绑着工具带的火辣男人。他有着暗金色的头发和浅色明亮的眼睛，整一个Zach的菜。

Chris看看那个男人，又看看Zach，反复了好几次，可男人倒显得很释然。“小修小补，”他说。“你愿意的话我现在就能搞定。我的卡车里有工具。”

“那就再好不过了，谢谢，”Zach回答。火辣的男人从Chris身边挤过去，对他点了点头，出了门，大概是去卡车里拿东西了。

“怎么回事？”Chris又问到。

“我本来想给你个惊喜的，”Zach耸肩。“我要把这个洞修好。”

“那个洞？我打的那个？那天晚上的？我准备打你那次的？”

“是的。是的。是的。还有……是的”

Chris瞪着他。“为什么？”

“你从来都不喜欢我留着它，现在反倒过来问我为什么？”

“为什么是现在？”

“因为我再也不需要它了，”Zach说。“我不需要再让它像个备忘录一样挂在那儿，你也不需要。”

Chris的嘴巴无意识地张着。“你是什么时候决定的？”他问，借机把嘴合上。

“当我决定要和你一起面对我的终极幻想时，”Zach说着，给了他一个无比性感的笑脸，捏了捏他的手臂。

“哦哟，”Chris喊起来，把他的手甩开。“所以你不得不把全美国最性感的泥水匠请到家里来干活儿，是不是？”

“不，”Zach说，“但这倒是个不错的惊喜。可你要这么想——如果打了他，那就是个大信号，说明这个洞得留下来。”

Chris承认Zach说的有道理。可他不打算告诉Zach，还没到时候。

“还有，”Zach说着，脸上露出一个奇怪的表情。“我想和你讨论下打架的问题。我想要继续这个话题。”

“我后来就没和谁打过架了，”Chris立刻说到。

“我知道。但是——先等到这里搞定吧。”

Chris和Harold一起坐在沙发上，后者已经从室内植物事件中恢复过来，并原谅了他，Noah则被噪音和陌生的奇怪味道搞得兴奋过度，最后他们只好把它锁起来。Harold朝着性感的泥水匠甩了甩尾巴，眼睛眯起，Chris决定要在下次Zach不在的时候，偷偷给它进贡一条嫩牛排。

性感泥水匠唯一的优点，是他动作麻利且不留一点脏污。Chris注意到Zach给了他一大堆小费，但很快决定忽略。可紧接着，Zach朝他得意一笑，让他立刻意识到他是故意的。

“你就喜欢惹我生气是吧？”他问道，一边把Zach推到那个刚刚修补完的洞边上，霸道地亲吻他。

“很好玩，”Zach在他们分开时说，同时不动声色地将他压在自己的胯部，好让Chris感觉到他勃起的阴茎。“尤其是因为，你最近越来越信任我。嗯嗯。把你的衣服脱了。”

“我以为你想谈话。”

“晚点再说。”

Zach在墙边操了他，就在还黏糊糊的泥灰旁边。这既不舒服又很尴尬，他们还得时刻记住不把手按到没干透的泥灰里。但是那感觉又很棒，棒透了。Chris首先射了出来，几乎没忍耐多久；他本打算多坚持一会儿，可Zach却没这个打算。他没有咬他，却在每一个他习惯啃咬的位置落下亲吻。Chris渴望着他的啃咬，咬我吧，求你，可他没有。Chris努力回忆，上一次他们只有亲吻、只有单纯的性交，已经是很久很久以前的事情了。

Zach的手指将喷得满墙壁都是的精液都刮下来，认真地吸吮干净，他一直耐心地等到自己的性器完全软下来，软到可以从Chris的屁股里滑出来为止。他喜欢用这种方式让Chris不爽。“很棒，不是吗？”他问。“没有备忘录的感觉。”

“是的。”很棒，却也很奇怪。这个洞已经存在了太久时间。

“我得重新涂一层油漆，”Zach说。“等这个干了以后。”

“让我来，”Chris问道。这是他唯一能帮到忙的地方。

“那我们就一起干，”Zach慷慨地提议。

“现在我们可以继续话题了吗？”

“当然可以。”但是Zach又让他等了一会儿，四肢伸展着靠在墙上。他在前几日咬出的淤痕上落下一个吻，然后放开了他。

可他们没有开始谈话，而是忙着淋浴和擦掉墙壁上的精斑，然后吃饭和回复未接电话，接着Joe不请自来，他们玩起了摇滚乐队游戏，等到他走的时候已经很晚了，Chris又一次想要Zach，而Zach也想要Chris了。

再一次，回到那个封上泥灰的洞口。这次他们只用手相互慰藉，Chris的背贴着墙壁，这时候墙面已经干透，他俩都不必像之前那样小心翼翼的了。他们缓慢地抚弄对方，相互挑逗，这一回Zach由着自己坚持了尽可能长的时间。高潮之前，他用另一只手温柔地盖住Chris的眼睛，因为他不想在没有干着Chris的嘴巴或屁股的时候，被他看到自己高潮中的脸。尽管Chris总是反驳说他已经见过一次，没什么好遮遮掩掩的。可这也正是奥妙所在，因为Zach的行动表达了他的立场。而且，被Chris看到那次是在很久很久以前，Chris都快要记不清了，尽管他念念不忘了很长时间。

奇怪的是，这次Zach也没有咬他，有的只是亲吻。

“你已经不再想咬我了吗？”两人回到床上时，Chris昏昏欲睡地问。他感觉到Zach靠在他的肩头笑了。Zach靠在他的身旁，他们的四肢都相互纠缠在一起。

“我喜欢咬你，Christopher。”

“你为什么喜欢？”

“心理原因吧，佛洛依德的那套理论。”

“你又不信佛洛依德。”

Zach哼了声。“他不是上帝，Pine。也不是小仙女。所以这和信不信没关系。”

“你知道我的意思。”

“我懂。”Zach说完这句话，再也没有把话题继续下去。直到第二天，Chris在参加一个新电影的彩排时才想起，Zach最后还是没有告诉他为什么不再咬他，可他到家的时候又忘记了。

 

Chris从没想过，自己会因为身体上没有覆盖满淤痕、咬痕和掐痕而感到奇怪，可他现在真的这么觉得。平时的Zach总喜欢制造疼痛，而最近的他在做爱时都显得深情款款，就好像个——Chris觉得应该称之为“正常人”，但这又很无礼——这感觉既奇怪又尴尬。他依旧喜欢把他压倒在床褥里，或者命令他做各种事，可除此之外就没有别的了。没有啃咬，没有疼痛，没有藤鞭。没有爱痕。没有身体上的印记。

这让他不安。

当Chris抱怨时，Zach只是露出惯常的笑容，东拉西扯地说起别的事来。

“还有我们还没讨论过，”Chris说。“那件事。你想要和我说什么？”

他终于有了反应。Zach的表情严肃起来。“是的，我们的确需要讨论一下了。”

“有生之年你总算答应了，”Chris低声叹到。

他们决定卧谈。那是Zach的主意。他们的注意力又转移到了做爱上，可Chris被Zach最近渐渐抛弃的惯常行为搞得无比郁闷，以至于到最后，他都还记得要谈话这件事。

“所以呢？”他事后戳了戳Zach的手臂问到。

“呃啊。好吧，好吧。”Zach侧过身躺着，眼睛看着他。“我想明白了，”他说。“关于我们讨论的这件事情，我想到要怎么做了。”

“你很幸运，我不怎么明白你的大脑回路，Quinto。”Chris说。

“我想好要怎么割伤你和惊吓你了。明白些了么？”

“清楚多了，”Chris一笑。

“首先，我打算和你说点话。可我希望你记着，我所说的都不会真正发生。你觉得你能承受吗？”

“没什么大不了的，Zachary。”

“你受不了的话可以随时使用安全词。以及，我会非常非常暴力地对待你。”

Chris嘲笑一般地看着他。“好像这从没发生过一样。”

“你也许会感到愤怒。就算你没有生气，你也许也会因为恐惧感而想要反抗。”

对此Chris没有发表任何评论，尽管他脑子里想着，是啊。说得像真的一样。我肯定会好害怕好害怕的哟~ 

“我希望你知道，那没关系。如果在这过程中你想要打我，也没关系。”

“哦。”Chris先答应了。“等等，啥？你这话是什么意思？打你？”

“我的意思是，你大概会试图打我。或者至少是，再一次，打到墙。”Zach不像是在开玩笑，可他眼睛闪着亮光。“不过我倒是比较希望你打的是我，因为那个男人太贵了，除了服务费还要给一大堆小费。”

“可是，”Chris觉得自己的问题很傻。“我答应过不打人的。”他盯着Zach，一边把自己的记忆像万花筒一样转来转去，期待它最终能拼出一张完整的图片。他唯一能记起来的话就是“可你说过”以及“可那是暴力。”

“一般情况下，不行。打人不是个好习惯，可这次我打算给你个特别赦免令。”

“你真是个无可救药的天主教徒，Zachary，”Chris说着，却没怎么注意自己说出的话。和Zach打架是一段早被他拉上黑名单的记忆，而今天的对话让他再次不安起来。

“我认为你也该同意这点，教皇一定替我在地狱中预定了个非同一般的位置，”Zach说。“可如果你想继续讨论神学有关的话题，不如让我们先把当下的问题讨论出个结果（鞭打个透）。”他为自己傻傻的双关语笑了一下。

“我不想打你，”Chris皱着眉头说。“永远都不会。”

“我知道。只是假设一下。在这件事的过程中，别为你的行为感到愧疚。”

“我不会这么做的。”

“我没有要求你这么做。我只是说，如果发生了也没关系。”

Zach突然冒冒失失地笑起来。“所以我猜，你应该从来没有被劫持或者人身威胁过？”

“没有。我挺幸运的。而且我从不打赢不了的架。”

“这……不是什么值得炫耀的经历。”可Zach凑上去吻了吻，结束了他们的谈话。尽管在他们真正做完那件事后，Chris想起今晚的谈话。Zach是在确保他的安全，他很久之后才意识到。他在确保不会有意外情况发生。而那时候的Chris还太天真，没有意识到这一点。

 

*** 

 

第二天的晚上，他们躺在床上，Zach的胸口多了几个X型的邦迪胶布。一共三个，遮盖了三条刀伤，一条比一条深。

“这算什么东西？”Chris语气生硬地问。他居然吃醋了，让他自己都觉得难堪。

“什么？”Zach问，他的注意力过于集中在贴着Chris屁股磨蹭的性器上。“哦，没什么，练习而已。”

Chris疑心地看着他。

“你以为我会在不知道自己下手轻重的情况下，就往你身上下刀子吗？”Zach说着，呼吸随着摩擦速度的加快而变得粗重。“那样就太危险了。”

“为什么你不直接在我身上练习呢？”

“动动你的腿，让我——真棒，”Zach叹息。“就是这样。真爽。因为我要知道人体的极限。现在给我闭嘴。”他吻住Chris，确保他合上嘴，他碾压着他的身体，把两人的阴茎一起紧紧握在手心里。高潮来临时，他张大嘴巴，凑到他习惯啃咬的地方，呼吸潮湿而炙热，Chris一边期待着疼痛降临，一边也开始射精，可Zach突然发出一声他之前从没听过的叫声，喘着粗气，退开了。

“咬我吧，”Chris等两人都缓过来后说。“你为什么不咬我？”

“我打赌你小时候一定是那种跑到店里，还没付钱就要拿糖吃的熊孩子。”Zach睡意朦胧地说。

“我不是，”Chris反驳。尽管他记得的确有过那么一次——可那不是重点。“我喜欢你咬我，但你已经很久都没这么干过了。”

“再等等，Christopher。看在上帝的份上。”Zach笑了笑，很快就睡着了。Chris却躁动不安地瞪着天花板，久久不能入睡。

 

*** 

 

“可你以前也割过别人吧，”Chris第二天早上说。“对吧？”

Zach疲倦地看了看钟。“你是不是对我说了一整晚的话，在我睡着的时候？”他埋在枕头里问。

“回答问题就是了。”

“是的。”

“那你为什么要——”

“我的老天爷，”Zach爆发了。“因为每一把刀子都是不同的。我还得确保切口不会深到留疤。我还得确保我不会割太深，以至于你失血过多而休克。我还得检查伤口多久才能愈合。因为我不想在没有彻底查清风险的情况下，就冒然做什么事。因为我他妈太在乎你了，所以不想给你造成永久性的伤害！”

“我随便问问而已，”Chris有些受伤地说。

Zach不爽地重重哼了一声，拉过枕头盖在自己头上。几秒钟后他又把枕头丢开，说，“我很抱歉。我只是觉得，你好像要钻进我的脑子里了。但是随便你，想问就问吧。毕竟，你才是那个要挨刀子的人。”

Chris挪过去，把Zach的手捏到自己手里。

“我只是好奇，”他说。“对什么都好奇。我信任你。我也感谢你做的防范措施。”

Zach捏捏他的手。“再睡会儿？”他期待地问。

“为什么最近你不在我们做爱的时候咬我呢？”Chris问。接着，他听到Zach发出一声轻叹。

“两个原因，”他说。“第一，我希望在下刀的时候能有块干净的画布，不能有瘀伤也不能有伤痕。第二，这会让当天的体验更好，更刺激。”

对谁来说更好呢，Chris暗自想着。“我怀念那种感觉，”他说。

“我也是，Zach真诚地说。

“也许我们可以——”

“不行。”

“你还不知道——”

“该死的我当然知道。”他在枕头上翻了身过来看着Chris，眼中带着笑意。“别多想了，Pine。很快它们都会回来的。”

“可现在我都没有可以拿来想你的东西了，”Chris寂寞地说。“尤其是白天的时候。”他看到Zach的眼中窜起一团火苗，笑容回到了他的脸上。“明白啦~”

“噢，今天我肯定会让你一整天都记着我，”Zach低吼道。

不幸的是，事后Chris想着，在剧组会议中坚硬的座椅上挪动身体——这和我的期望还是有些差距。他的屁股依旧酸痛。可Zach说的没错。他一整天都想着他。

“噢，嘿，Chris Pine，是吗？”茶歇时一个技术组员向他问到。Chris一边喝着咖啡，一边努力啃着一个不新鲜的甜甜圈，最终还是没敢下嘴。他把它丢进了垃圾桶。

“没错，就是我，”他说。那个男人伸出手来。

“我们应该算是在一个派对上见过，”他说。“我是Adam的朋友。我不确定我们有没有见过，还是……”他压低声音，看着Chris的脸腼腆地笑着。

Chris逼着自己伸出手握了握。“你好。”

“我叫Greg，”男人说。

“好的。找我有什么事吗？”

“没什么大事，”他说着耸耸肩。“打个招呼而已。Adam说你现在和Zachary Quinto一起，我就是想问问你俩过得怎么样。”

Chris心想，他必须跟着Zach学两招了，要知道Greg在看到他的脸色的同时，往后退了一大步。“Adam？”他问到。“噢，是啊。没错，他现在怎么样？”

“现在在夏威夷，”Greg说着眨了眨眼睛。“冲浪。”

别因为他事后的吻有多么温柔，就觉得自己有多特殊。Adam的声音依旧在他的脑中回想。他没把这句话告诉Zach。有些事Zach不需要知道。

“原来如此。”Chris感觉他笑的时候，像白鲨般露出比平时更多的牙齿。

“我——我就不继续打扰你了，”Greg说着往后退去。

 

*** 

 

Zach在他回家路上打了电话过来，可在他开口说话前，Chris就开口问他认不认识一个叫Greg的灯光师。

“呃，大概认识？”

“他还是Adam的朋友，”Chris简短地说。

对话那头安静了。随后，“噢，是啊，Greg。我认识他。”

“他也在这个剧组干活儿。”

“哦。”

“他问起我们俩。还提到Adam。说他最近在夏威夷。”

Chris听到Zach叹了口气。“我没办法让Adam消失，你知道的。不管我有多想要。”

“我知道。”

“至少他没有像你的前任们一样满电视满小报都是，”Zach指出。

“我知道。”Chris在转弯车道上恶狠狠地刹住车，身后传来一片喇叭轰鸣。

“你在干什么？”Zach警觉地问。

“开车。”

“小心一点，”Zach轻声说道。他们又一次无言，直到Chris的脾气缓和下来。

“让我猜猜，北极熊想要咖啡？”

“是的。还有——”

“一块那种曲奇一样的东西？”Chris笑起来。

“说点安慰你的话，我觉得我正在逐步戒掉这个癖好。这个星期我只吃了两块。”

“你不用找借口给我，”Chris轻笑一声。“我很快就到家。带咖啡和曲奇回来。”

“北极熊谢谢你。”他听见Zach也笑起来，笑声让他的全身上下都暖暖的。

“回头见。”

Chris甩甩脑袋。浪漫情绪什么的太要命了。结果他买了四块曲奇给Zach。

 

part 11 What Big Teeth You Have 

 

“你确定没有别的需要告诉我的事吗？”Zach又问了一遍。

Chris发誓，他现在绝对能骂出一大堆让Zach眨着眼，既震惊又不满的脏词脏句来，可他忍住了。“第65次回答你，”他咬着牙，还是换了个说法。“没有了。”

Zach最近一直，频繁地，询问Chris身上有没有发生过别的事情，比如虐待，欺凌或者遭遇事故。以防万一，他每次都这么说。以防万一。Chris有一次问，被人纠缠不休算不算，可Zach显然没理解他的笑点。

“我不会被吓坏的，”他每一次都会说一遍。“我保证。”

“好吧。”Zach终于说。“可是你知道，我要了解的不只是你的身体而已，对不对？如果有任何——如果你有任何想要告诉我的疑问或者想法，你会告诉我的，对么？诚实原则。”

“什么都没有，”他说。“我发誓。”

他没撒谎，一点都没有。只是有些东西，Chris觉得没必要和Zach分享。他没必要知道，偶尔，Chris会想起Adam和他说的那些话。因为Chris当时就没把那些话当回事，现在也不相信，所以他从来没认真考虑过这一点。

对于Chris而言，等待伤痕全部愈合的过程仿佛是煎熬。有时候他甚至尝试着挑起Zach，让他咬自己，或者用藤鞭或马鞭打自己，或者用手击打，或者用拧的，或者别的什么，随便什么都好，可如今的Zach就像个该死的禅师，面对任何状况都没有一丝一毫的动摇。不过，当Chris看到Zach眼中那种饥渴的眼神，仿佛要把他拆吃入腹时，他觉得自己多少也算扳回一局。

“你就像三只小猪里的大灰狼，”有一次，Chris在床上笑倒了，他听到Zach在他的颈窝里发出一声郁闷的嚎叫，他想要咬他，却最终都没有下口。

“别嘲笑我了，”Zach沙哑地说。“不然我会罚你站一个小时的墙角，不许说话。”

Chris又笑出来，可是Zach只是轻轻加了一句，“你以为我在开玩笑，但我可是认真的。”Chris就立刻收起了笑容。和一个啥都没有的墙角对一小时眼听上去有趣，可细想起来——坚决不要。不要，他要做爱，不要站墙角。

“我会乖乖的，”他发誓说。

“是啊，你最好乖乖的。”当Zach两次结结实实地把他送上能让心脏骤停的高潮后，Chris更加确信，自己选择当个乖孩子是正确的了，尽管他的脖子肩膀和胸口都因为渴望被咬而隐隐作痛。

停止咬Chris后，最近的Zach着迷于把他顶在墙壁上操弄，紧靠在那个补好的洞旁。第一个星期的时候Chris感觉怪怪的，可他现在甚至对此心怀期待，因为Zach总会变得那么温柔，对他说他有多么棒。Zach在这里给他口交的次数比别处都多，一只手松松地抱着他的后腰，一边命令他不许高潮，忍得越久越好，却又在他射出来的时候把精液悉数吞食下去。他让Chris替他撸管，同时看着对方的脸，狂热地舔吻，高潮的时候，Zach的手指会掐进他的肩膀，将他一把推到墙上。

等到Chris全身的淤痕终于完全消失干净后，Zach表示他们都准备好了。自从Zach停止标记他，已经过了足足三个星期。Chris只感觉自己的全身都叫嚣着渴望，渴望疼痛，尖叫和紧张感。他必须承认，Zach的计划的确有效。

他们从各自的行程里空出了时间。Zach觉得他们至少需要4天。“而且尽可能在事后躲着点狗仔队，尽量。我会把Noah和Harold送去别人家照顾。”

Chris抬起眉毛。这回要来真的了。“好的，”他说。“我应不应该，我不确定，带个最大的口塞过来？”他本想用玩笑的口气说，出口才发现自己的语气有多直接。Zach还是一笑了之了。

“我有一个，”他说。“所以不用你带。”

Zach没法把空闲时间全排在一起，于是Chris不惜违反了经纪人立下的几条大法则，还放弃了一个剧组的选角会。可他觉得，这是值得的。再说，星际迷航后，他也有了挑选剧本的资本，至少目前是这样的。如今他的全身心都围着Zachary转，所以他义无反顾地将他排在了工作之前。其他所有事物之前。

 

*** 

 

那天晚上当Chris到家时，Zach的表现得和平时完全一样。他们一起看了会儿电视，跳过了英雄的重播。Chris想喝酒，但Zach只在天刚黑的时候给过他一瓶啤酒。他没有说明为什么不继续让他喝，可Chris心里明白。Zach时不时会问一句，“你的安全词是什么？”

“进取号，太激烈。我记得我的安全词，为什么你老在问我？”

“因为我想要尽可能确保你的安全。”

“我不会突然间把它们忘光光的。”

“你已经很久没有真正需要过它们了。”

当Zach最终，最终握住他的手，拉着他走进卧室时，Chris的心里已经不仅是期待，不仅是紧张，反而变得自信满满。他可以百分百的肯定，这件事绝没有Zach预想的那么激烈。Zach看起来也不怎么忧虑，Chris甚至没有感觉到他平时的那种变化，那种状态内和状态外的精神分界。他已经许久不见他的那种变化，毕竟，Zach也已经很久玩过重口味游戏了。

Zach靠在门口，看着Chris开始自觉主动地脱下衣服。“记得你曾说过，你从来不挑起打不赢的架吗？”Chris踢掉鞋子的时候他问。

“当然，”Chris说。

“你没说实话，对不对？”

Chris莫名其妙地朝他扫了一眼。

“你试图和我干架，两次。两次你都输了。”

Chris耸耸肩，拉下牛仔裤。“我猜是吧。这两次不算。”

Zach脱下衬衫丢到一边，却没有脱他的黑色牛仔裤。卧房的床上铺着一套老旧的床单，椅子上放着几条毛巾，除此之外的摆设一如平常。Chris原本还期待他会铺上很多塑料布的。你看太多嗜血法医（Dexter）了，他心想。视线所及之处，没有那把刀子的存在。

“所以你想让我怎么做？”脱光后，Chris笑着问道。他开始恬不知耻地套弄起自己的性器，他知道Zach喜欢看他这个样子。

“你可以把傻笑的嘴给我闭上，作为开始，”Zach面无表情地说着，关上了卧室房门。他之前从没关过门。可Chris还没意识到这一点。他挑起眉毛看着Zach。

“哦，是吗？”他说。

Zach用一种意想不到的速度靠近Chris，在Chris能动弹之前，重重地将他往后推去。Chris没弄明白，脸上困惑的笑容还没来得急褪去。Zach向前一步，又推了他一把，这回的力道更大。

第三次，Chris嘭的一声撞上了墙壁。可Zach还没停下。他在Chris往前走的时候又推了他，让他的后脑一下撞上石灰的墙壁。

“嘿——停下来！”Chris依旧没反应过来。

“你试试，”Zach说到，他的脸上没有任何笑意。他抓住Chris的双肩，紧紧捏住。

“嗷，”Chris叫着抓住Zach的双手。“痛！”

Zach向前倾，在他耳边说到，“你就是个该死的小婊子。给你什么你都接受，从来不反抗。”

Chris迷糊了。他知道这是游戏的一部分，可他从没听过Zach这么冷酷而刻薄的口气，尤其在过去三个星期的爱意熏陶之后。“你弄痛我了，”他说。

“你喜欢的。”他的手指又向内扣去。

“操你的！我不喜欢这种痛！”

“你可是一直求着我弄痛你。”

“不是像这样！”

“那就阻止我啊。”Zach又一次施刑一般扭转着他的肩膀。Chris心想，好吧，不管怎样，这是你的游戏。他小心地用手推起Zach的胸口，试图把他推开。那感觉就像是在轻轻地推电冰箱一样。

“看见没？你喜欢这样，”Zach说着，双手越发用力地挤压，这次Chris使出吃奶的力气推他，因为实在是太疼了。他觉得手臂上的力量在消失，可这次他总算把Zach推得倒退了一步。

“总算，”Zach拖长了语气说到。“老天啊。我还以为你根本没胆子回击。”可他又向前推了一把，Chris的整个身体又一次结结实实撞上墙壁。Zach看着他。“不。看来我最初的想法是正确的，”他的嗓音几若游丝。

“别这样，”Chris低吼到，他开始不爽起来。这太奇怪了，Zach仿佛变了个人一样。

Zach捏住他的脸，手指按进他的脸颊里，Chris一把将他打开；Zach又抓住他，俯视着他。“是啊，你总是默默接受，”他说。“老这么逆来顺受，你就不觉得腻味么？”  
Chris的头部挣扎着，努力甩脱Zach的手，可Zach抓着他一动不动。“你哪儿都去不了。”

“你说过你打算割我的，”Chris说着，却不敢看Zach的眼睛。他想不出能说点什么别的，尤其是当Zach看他的眼神就好像看着一堆垃圾，好像他毫不在意一样。“可你——可你没有割我。哪里他都看不到那把刀子。他觉得紧张。

Zach在打量他，Chris感觉到自己的颈动脉猛地急促跳动起来，这让他越发不自在。可他有他的自尊，如果Zach没有，他也绝不会向Zach袒露任何情绪。

“就——就快动手吧，快点割我，”他说着，试图往前走去。Zach的手一动，Chris又被甩回墙壁上。“别这么干了！我不会打你的！”

Zach给了他一个他从没见过的表情，一个让他害怕的表情。一个皮笑肉不笑的咧嘴，这甚至比他完全沉着脸更加可怖。“你当然不会打我。说的好像你真的能打一样。”

Chris搜寻着他的脸，寻找Zach的痕迹，另一个Zach，他的Zach，却一无所获。理性告诉他，这就是Zach所说的计划，同时，理性也告诉他，这都没有关系。可现在不是用理性思考的时候，尤其当Zach空洞的眼睛只距离他的眼睛几英寸远，像打量动物园里的动物一样打量着他。只有好奇。

“你是要哭吗？”Zach用一种唱歌般的语调说着。“你又要哭鼻子了吗，Christopher？为了我哭？”

Chris觉得自己像是被甩了一巴掌，是的，他被激怒了。“我。从。不。哭。”他这样对Zach说着，手指随着每一个词戳进他的肩膀。他推开他，走到房间的中间，只感觉自己的胸口和肩膀因为愤怒而发红发热。“我也不打算哭。”他回击般的推了Zach一下，心里想着如果Zach能这么干，他应该也可以。

Zach微微斜过脑袋，看向他的眼睛，却仿佛对Chris视若无睹，只是个习惯性动作一样。“我觉得你就要哭了，”Zach轻柔地说。“我觉得你马上要哭了。”他伸手重重抓起Chris的头发，猛地用力拉扯。

Chris在一瞬间突然确定要再次摆脱他。一切该死的就像他新片中的动作分镜一般。至少这样，他可以多少躲开Zach这种该死的虎钳一般的抓法。

“你到底在干什么？”他挣扎地喊起来。“停下。”可他没有停。Chris这回真的生气了，Zach的动作把他弄得很痛，不是那种对的疼痛。他抓住Zach的手腕，可Zach用力一拽。Chris被他拽地跪倒在地上，然后Zach的拳头就这么正对他的脸打了过来。

有那么一秒钟，Chris以为Zach只是想要他替他口交，还试探性地抓住了他的裤腰，可他抬头看到的Zach的表情却像是在说，你错的离谱。Zach的眼睛无神，过度兴奋仿佛嗑过药一样，看上去无法捉摸。Chris觉得他这个样子也许有点像Sylar一样，因为他原以为这只是一出戏。可这不是演戏，而他看起来也不像Sylar。

这不是演戏。这是真实的Zach。

也就是在这一刻，Chris开始感觉到一种可怕的反胃感，一种不情愿的对Adam的理解之情。如果Zach也像现在这样看着Adam，Chris多少能理解他们为什么会走到那步田地。

“你真是个小孩，”Zach对他说。“你一天到晚都在哭。害怕青蛙？恐怖电影？”Chris对自己发誓，他再也不给Zach做任何清单了。

Zach的手伸进口袋里，拿出那把小刀，刀刃合着还没有打开。

Chris之前遇到过被武器指着的时候，在话剧或者电影中。可那时候用的都是道具，这却是个真家伙。

碳素钢和黑色的镶嵌饰物在此刻显得如此丑陋。当Chris在店里看到它的时候，看到它毫无生机地被放在盒子里时，当Zach看着它满脸发光的时候，它曾是那么美丽。当他看着Zach把玩它，像舞蹈般将它翻开又合上的时候，它还是那么美丽。

他还是抓着Chris的头发，强迫他抬头看着小刀，将它弹开在空中轻轻一划，近在Chris的眼前，Chris心想，太近了，离他的眼睛真的太近了。

不管Chris之前有多么相信他的Zachary不会真的伤害他，那都毫无意义。因为他的Zachary不在这里，在的只有这把该死的刀，在他该死的面前。

Chris没法有意识地决断，他只能踉跄地往后退去，一边使劲从Zach的手里拉扯自己的头发。现在房间里只有三样东西：那把刀，那个曾经是Zach的男人，以及他自己的脉搏，后者正在皮肤下仿佛要被切开般狂乱地搏动。该死的叛徒，每个都是。

Chris咬紧牙齿，试图站起来，他冒汗的手掌却没放帮他扒着墙壁站起来，不过他还是尽可能在Zach第二次冲上来前躲开了大半，那把小刀依旧在Chris的眼前，仿佛下一秒就要被甩出来。

他来不及想什么。Chris决定往前，确定回击。可Zach显然预料到了这一点，在他撞上来之前向他重重地压下去。Chris感觉像是两颗小行星对撞在一起。Zach的手指又一次用力抓上他的肩膀，弄出钻心的疼痛，然后他就被这么举起来压在墙上。挂在床头的照片在钩子上晃晃悠悠。他的背和肩膀承受着全部的力量，痛得他尖叫。

他完全不知道那把该死的刀在哪儿，但他必须知道。

“停！”他无力地喘着气。Zach猛地把自己的嘴唇按上了Chris的嘴，牙齿咬破了他的嘴唇，牙釉相摩擦发出尖利的声响。Chris的嘴里满是鲜血和Zach的味道。他在洛杉矶呆得太久，都快忘记烤瓷牙这件事了。

他的大脑努力组织着语句想要制止一切的发生，可他的嘴唇却吐不出半个字。Zach又一次抓起他的头发，牙齿撕扯着他开裂的嘴唇，让疼痛变得越发难忍，Chris的眼眶因为痛楚而湿润起来。

他能想到要说的只有“停下”，可他知道那不是他的魔法词。他深陷梦魇，无法逃脱。无法咏唱出咒语，阻止恶魔将他撕成碎片。

他恐慌起来，试图用手打，用脚踢，朝着Zach的睾丸一阵乱打，却一点效果都没有。Zach把他紧紧压在墙壁上，Chris只觉得自己的手腕被死死攥着，捏得生疼；他的另一只手臂被夹在他们身体之间动弹不得。他的颧骨被墙壁摩地火辣辣得疼。

他依旧不知道那把刀在哪儿。

他听见Zach粗重的喘息声，炙热的吐息喷在他的脖子上。Zach正对着他的耳朵说话，每一个字都说得响亮清楚。

“真是艘激烈的进取号。”

Zach是明白的。他在提醒他用安全词，询问他是不是想要放弃。

“我说——”

“我听见你说的了，”Chris突然能说话了，他叫起来。“操。你的。”他的话以一种自己都不认识的语气从嘴里吐出来。那么狂躁，狰狞。

Zach一口咬住他的肩膀，力量重到足可以见血，Chris被自己尖叫呛得咳起来。他的一只手挣扎出来，朝Zach的眼睛抓去，想把他的牙从自己的皮肉里扯出来。

可Zach料到他要这么做，他抓着他拖到房间的另一头，一把将他甩在墙上，正好在那个补好的洞口旁。他把Chris的双手固定回背后，给了他一个恶狠狠的吻。

“你的脸，”他气喘吁吁。“带点血的样子好看多了。”

“不要在这儿，求你，别在这儿，”Chris听见自己喊着。在哪儿都好，可别在这儿，他原本最感到安全的角落。

Zach放开了他，Chris却站不起来了。他的嘴唇开裂，鲜血沿着下巴滴落，他能感觉到，整张脸都刺痛着。他的鼻子也在疼。幸好鼻子没有流血，他对此心存感激，因为他一流起鼻血就会好半天都止不住。

他靠着墙壁慢慢滑下去。“站起来，”Zach低声吼到。“我要看到你的脸。”可Chris怎么都站不起来。他的视线开始渐渐模糊。他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

这时候，Zach一把抓住他的胯间。“还不行，”他喘息着命令到。“我说行才可以。”这句话把Chris的注意力拉扯了回来，尖锐地集中到一个事实上，Zach真的会伤到他，非常严重地伤到他。Zach一只手捏着Chris的蛋蛋，另一只手又拿起那把小刀。

“求你，求你。”Chris已经听不见自己在说些什么了。他小心地把双手抵在Zach的胸口。他不想再搞什么突然行动。他的双腿因为试图站起而不停打颤。他的眼睛斜向一边，越过修补完的洞口，看向关着的房门，心里算计着是不是能及时逃到那里。可门是锁住的。Zach一早就锁住了它。

接着那把刀刃逼近了他的脸，近到他无法把注意力转移到任何别的事情上。“现在，我能对你做我想做的任何事，”Zach说着，凑上去又吻了他一下。他吮了吮Chris嘴唇上的伤口，然后退开，把嘴里的血啐在Chris脸上。Chris像被扇了个耳光一样瑟缩，脑袋嘭一声撞在墙壁上。“说出来。”

“现在你可以对我做你想做的任何事，”Chris重复着，嗓音空洞。Zach的手指轻轻捏了捏他的睾丸，Chris立刻抓住他的手。“求求你，”他说。“别——别这么干。”

“噢，该死的，你这个样子真美。”Chris又看向那把小刀。“你阻止不了我，是不是？”Zach用气声说到。Chris适时地转头看向他，努力聚焦自己的双眼，依然不认识眼前的人。他的嘴唇沾着血色，向后咧开露出牙齿，那是个无法被形容为微笑的表情。Chris刚才抓他的痕迹还留在他脸上，淌着血。

Zach将小刀按在Chris脑袋边上的墙壁上，刀子终于从Chris的眼前消失，这让他多少有些庆幸。放松的感觉令他头昏眼花，嗡嗡声又回到了脑中。他想起青蛙。他的恐惧症现在被治愈了。青蛙不会吃人，可Zach——

“你。没法。阻止。我。”Zach在期待着什么，看上去似乎为此放血都在所不惜。

“是，”Chris说。“我没法阻止你。”有那么可怕的一瞬间，他觉得自己几乎要像个小孩一样尿出来了。他的思维停止了。这一次他再也无法支撑自己，滑倒了下去。

可Zach托住了他的手臂，动作简直能用温柔来形容。他扶着他走到床边，Chris倒在床上，四肢沉重而麻木。

“你敢这么做试试，”Zach说着跨坐在他身上，同时固定好他的手臂。“你敢就这么进入潜意识空间试试。我说可以你才可以。”他将刀子直直地指向Chris的脸。一条细细的血线从Zach的脸上滑下，经过他的脖子，在锁骨处聚集凝结。这是我干的，Chris想到这一点，感觉一阵满足。

“除非我说安全词，”他愤恨地说到。他现在只想进入潜意识空间，放任思想漂流，可Zach就是不让他这么干。

Zach看着他，抬起眉毛。他们俩都沉默地等待了一会儿。

接着Zach开口。“如果你现在还没打算用安全词的话，”他的语气轻柔，“我建议你闭上该死的嘴，别再拿它激怒我。因为你的惩罚不会是像站在墙角面壁这么简单，我可以向你保证。”Chris抖了一下。“但如果你还想用安全词，现在就是你最后的机会。”

“我不害怕，”Chris低声说道。“我不害怕你。”他的心脏狂跳着，相信Zach也能感觉得到，后者的一只手正按在他的胸口。

“继续对自己这么说吧，”Zach说着，在他的胸口划了一刀，喉咙深处发出一声压抑的叹息。Chris感到一阵尖利的疼痛，接着有什么温暖的东西流了出来，他怔怔地看着Zach。

“你——你割了我，”Chris震惊地说。

Zach倒握小刀，将刀尖上聚集的Chris的血液滴在他的脸颊上。“我割了你，”他重复了一遍。Chris挣扎着想躲开血滴，可Zach捏住他的脸不让他动，力气大得生疼。“张开嘴，”他仿佛突然灵光一现，说道。Chris拒绝配合，于是Zach捏起他的脸颊，让他嘴里的肉都嵌进牙齿中，最终让他屈服。

Chris尝到自己的鲜血时感到一阵恶心，尽管只有一点点，他却感觉那味道无处不在。“我不喜欢这个，”Chris开口，竭力发声。

“我看得出来。你在哭。”Zach又一次停下。“安全词？还是不肯说？”Zach低头又割了他一刀。“你都不知道，”他对Chris说，“这刀刃划开你的皮肤时有多美。就好像它在和你做爱，埋没在你的皮肉里。”他直直地看进Chris的眼睛。

之后的事情Chris怎么都记不起来，可Zach事后告诉了他。

他开始尖叫，Zach不得不捂住他的嘴直到他安静下来。Zach告诉他，那时候他差点前功尽弃地停下，因为他觉得邻居听到一定会打电话报警。

可当Chris停止尖叫，也没有人上门盘查时，Zach又继续，因为Chris在求他继续。

切口越来越多，多到Chris都记不清，可就是太多了，多到让Chris觉得自己像是被层层缎带包裹，可Zach不让他看。等到Zach结束的时候，Chris颤抖不止，冷汗粘腻，他几乎能闻到空气中几近饱和的血腥气味。

“让我去，”他乞求到。“让我去。”

Zach知道他在乞求批准。他认真地打量了一会儿Chris的胸口。“我觉得我完成了。你想的话，就可以去了。去你的潜意识空间吧。”

可Chris做不到，无论他有多么想。他的脑袋里的念头多到要爆炸。“帮帮我，求你。”脸上感觉湿漉漉的，他期望那不是鲜血。

“安静，”Zach低语。“别再说话了。”他把刀子放在Chris的嘴唇上，若即若离。刀刃上也有湿意。“嘘嘘嘘。”

他成功了。

“你在哪儿？”他的耳边有个声音问，可Chris说不出那是谁。

“在飞，”令人惊讶的，他回答了，却再说不出别的。他听见些许像是问题的词句，可此时此刻，英语对他就像一门异国的语言。剩下的只有感官，和时间的流逝。他听见Zach的声音，了然并服从了，照他说的张开了嘴，他唯一想做的就是让Zach快乐。

“噢，我的上帝，”他说，可他其实没有过宗教体验，所以他也不知道。

“不完全是，”Zach说到。他感觉自己的腿被拉开了，被Zach的手臂翻折上来。Zach也脱光了衣服。“我现在要干你，Christopher。”

那就再好不过了，Chris心想，只要你想要。他感觉到锋利的指甲缘掐进了他的大腿根部。很疼。好像好久不曾感觉过疼痛。

“清醒一点点，为了我，”Zach说着。“我希望你在这儿陪着我。”

“我在这儿，”他喃喃说着。

“你没用安全词。”

“好的。”

“你的安全词是什么，Christopher？”

他想了一会儿。“激烈的什么什么？”

“差不多。清醒过来了吗？”

“是的。”

“很好。”

Chris感觉他脸颊上的疼痛又回来了。他尝试着弯了弯手指和脚趾。他的眼睛酸涩。他的鼻子堵住了，只好张开嘴呼吸，却尝到一嘴的铁锈味。他的胸口到处都疼得厉害。“你在干什么？”他问。

“我告诉你了。我要干你。”

Chris感觉有几根手指挤进了他的屁股，握住他的性器；让他几乎无法承受。可Zach的动作很温柔，小心翼翼。

“放松，”他说。“我不会再伤害你了。”他耐着性子，挑逗着Chris，直到他开始乞求。“你想要吗？”

直到现在，Chris终于第一次直视他。他之前一直害怕看他，可是Zach，他的Zach，又回来了。他的嘴唇上淌着血，带着淤青，脸上有抓痕，可他又变回Zach了。

“是的。我想要你。”

“乖乖地求我。用‘请’这个字。”

Chris深深地，颤抖地吸了口气，伸出一只手。当Zach握住他的手，Chris立刻像救命稻草般紧紧抓住。红日的出生之地，还是北极熊的转折之点？他想到了大熊星座，绕着北极星转动。红日对现在的他而言一无用处。

“请你干我，”他说着，嗓音破碎。

Zach慢慢地进入他，Chris立刻联想到那把划开他皮肤的刀子，挣扎着想逃开，可已经太晚了。Zach已经进入了他，向他压过来，双手撑着墙壁。一滴鲜血沿着他的脸颊滑落，滴在他的太阳穴上，让Chris不禁一颤。他呆呆地看了Zach的眼睛一会儿，但很快意识到那个他已经回来了。

“你简直完美得要死，”Zach对他说。Chris感觉到某种情感，想了一会儿才发现那是骄傲。“你今晚的表现真棒。我的乖男孩儿。”

Chris扭动胯部，试图让Zach进得更深一些。Zach将他拉近，让他的身体蜷缩起来。Chris闭上双眼，感觉Zach的手指在他的胸口游移，他努力不让自己想到血，把这想法暂时丢到一边。他感觉到自己的阴茎正在抽动，就伸手握住。他自己也不知道，这么做是为了遮掩还是手淫。

“看着我，”Zach说。“我想要看你高潮。”

“我不知道能不能办到，”Chris轻声说。他的性器硬到发疼，可他不确定自己想不想高潮。呼吸里，全是汗水，Zach和血液的味道。

“你可以。你会的。”Zach的呼吸粗重起来，他的每一次抽插都更深地撞进他的体内。Chris睁开了眼睛。“难道你不想让我快乐吗？”

Chris艰难地发出一声，“想，”接着他看到Zach微笑了，一如往常的他。

“那就照我说的做。”

Chris颤抖着服从了，他先轻轻地揉捏，性器在指尖一下下跳动。Zach压下身，将他像一个破布娃娃般对折过来。一边亲吻他，一边在他耳边说着他看起来有多火辣，他的表现有多么好。

“刀子在哪儿？”Chris突然问到。

“没有了，我把它放到别处去了，”Zach平静地说。“你不必再担惊受怕的。现在别说话，为我射出来。”

听到这句话后，事情变得简单起来，他手上的速度开始加快。他感觉到Zach在他的屁股里缓慢地一进一出，时不时凑上来细密地啃咬他的脖子和肩膀。Chris怀念这种感觉，想得要死。当Zach又一次开始吸吮他的肩头，吸吮咬伤的地方，恰到好处地将牙齿嵌进他依旧留下的痕迹中，Chris用力挤压着他的性器，射了出来，炙热的体液涌出，射在他手上，肚子上和胸口上，让他突然想起了鲜血。

Zach温柔地用手捂住Chris的嘴，额头抵在他的脸侧，安抚他在高潮的吟叫之后发出的惊恐的叫声。Chris能听见自己刻意压抑的呼吸声音。“Christopher，”Zach喃喃说道，“现在也许不是时候，可我觉得我爱你。”

Zach很快也射了出来，一边啃咬一边喘息，Chris在他身下颤抖。Zach之后保持着在上的体位，手依旧捂着Chris的嘴，将他自己的脸埋进Chris颈边的枕头里。过了一两分钟后，他移开手掌。在Zach的皮肤的味道消失后，Chris开始尝到他开裂嘴唇上的血腥味。

“好痛，”过了一会儿Chris说道。他开始感觉到身体各处传来的不同的痛感。而且他全身上下都黏糊糊的。“好痛。”

“好痛，”Zach附和着翻身下床。他开始用一块温热的湿毛巾擦拭起Chris的胸口。Chris都不知道它是从哪儿变出来的，又是什么时候拿到手的。这感觉很棒，尽管他的皮肤还很脆弱。Zach一点点向上擦拭，同时照顾到了肩膀上的咬伤，这让Chris的肌肉渐渐放松了下来。Zach拿来另一块布擦了擦他的脸，将它盖在Chris酸痛的眼睛上敷了几分钟。

“我的表现好吗？”Chris问。他迫不及待地想要知道。

“棒极了，”Zach呼着气说到。“实在棒极了。”Zach把布拿开，吻了吻他的眼睑。

Chris感觉到Zach替他清理干净后，又涂了什么东西在他身上。他的脸颊包上了冰袋，湿布敷在他的嘴唇上。一种黏黏的啫喱被抹在背部和肩膀的刀痕上。Zach拿来一只笔电照了照他的瞳孔，在Chris开始挥手反抗时小心地抱住了他，解释说这只是在检查有没有脑震荡的迹象。

Chris在Zach拉扯他身下的床单时翻过身去，努力不要看到，因为他不想看到自己的血，可从他眼角瞄到的情况来说，出血量惊人得少。他现在没法看自己的身体，也不想知道。

他因为伤口上的抗菌药痛得不停地倒吸气，Zach把他翻来翻去贴邦迪绑绷带的动作也是那么疼。可当Zach在他身边躺下时，他已经快要睡着了。Zach试图让他咬住吸管喝一点什么东西，为此两人争斗了好一会儿。最后Zach赢了。Chris感觉到心口有个暖暖的东西；一个发热贴。Zach拉过一条厚实而柔软的毛毯盖住他们两个。Chris的上半身和肩膀上裹满了软绷带，活像个木乃伊，看起来应该有点吓人，又或者有点好笑，但他自己却不这么觉得。他只感到舒适。

“Christopher，”Zach说。“哦，上帝。我的主啊。哦，上帝。”他说话时呼吸都在颤抖。他移开颧骨上的冰袋，用手指轻柔地触碰Chris的脸。

Chris想对Zach宗教式的感叹开个弱弱的玩笑，可他的意识还没完全清醒。他的脸从枕头上抬起，摸索着找到Zach的手，握着它，将它连同自己的手一起覆在自己的脸颊上。

Zach抬起一条腿勾住Chris；这让Chris更有安全感了。“我咬得太重了。”

“你还割了我，”Chris一边回想一边说道。

“嘘嘘。没你想得那么多。”Zach说着用嘴唇蹭了蹭他留在Chris肩头咬痕上的绷带。这又是什么意思，Chris心想。

“发生什么了？我进入潜意识空间之后？”

“你哭了。哭得很厉害。”

“不可能，”Chris肯定地说。“我才不哭。”

“你哭了。我舔掉了你的眼泪。”Chris感觉到Zach在回想那段的时候，贴着他屁股的性器又开始变硬。

Chris回想了一遍，有些难以置信地说；“你刚才对我真的很刻薄！”

“是的。你想要我对你道歉吗？”

“不。”Chris握住Zach的手紧了紧，告诉他一切都没有关系。“你——不过，你是对的。你很吓人。”

“是啊……其实你也是。”

“你说了你爱我，”Chris加了一句，手上的力量增加了些。

Zach突然僵硬着安静下来。接着他叹了口气，吻了吻Chris的后颈。“睡一会儿吧。”

“我也爱你。”

“你今晚够累的了。现在睡一会儿。”Zach艰难地在床上动了动身体，可Chris紧跟上来，固执地紧紧贴在他身边。

“你是不是觉得我会离开你？”Zach没有回答。“你也不希望我们一天到晚这么玩，对不对？”Chris必须要知道，在入睡前他必须得到答案。他觉得自己还能承受这样的性爱，可他的公关负责人和经纪人恐怕会吓晕。

“不，”Zach说。“不。这应该算是个比较特殊的仪式类的活动。就它本身而言……算了。我们明天早上再讨论。今晚让我们都恢复一下。”他把脸凑近Chris的头发。Chris感觉自己不禁摈住了呼吸。

“好吧，”Chris说。“我们可以在搞特别纪念的时候这么干。”

“我真觉得——”

Chris在毯子下面轻轻踢了他一觉。“别说话了，”他打了个哈欠。“睡一会儿。抱住我。”

这一次，轮到Zach听从了他的命令。

 

Part 12 The Drop

 

第二天早上，他们躺在床上，用Zach的剃须镜互相检查着双方的脸。虽然贴上了邦迪，Chris在Zach脸上留下的抓痕看起来还是像昨晚那么可怖。有一条堪堪从他眼睛下面划过。颧骨上还有好大一片青紫色的淤肿。

“老天！”Chris从齿间吹了声口哨。他轻轻碰了碰Zach的脸。“哇哦，我真的伤到你了。对不起啊，老兄。”Chris的脸上只有一块擦伤，颧骨上有一点点的淤青，嘴唇有点裂，这就是全部了，至少对着镜子他只能看出那么多。不过他的肩膀上被Zach咬的那块地方正在阵阵生疼。

“不必道歉，”Zach微笑着把脸从Chris的手指下挪开。“但是下次记得先去修个指甲，好不好？”他刚说完，脸上的笑容变得踌躇起来，他的话语回荡在他们之间。下次。

“我会的，”Chris保证。“我只希望你脸上不会留疤。真该死。抱歉。”

“我受过更严重的伤，”Zach耸耸肩。“至少你没有打断我的鼻子。所以别担心了。多享受一会儿美妙性爱后的早晨阳光吧。过不了多久我们就得起床了。”

“可就是，”Chris说。“我应该——我应该控制点自己的。我很抱——”

“不开玩笑，Pine，”Zach有些厌烦地重重叹了口气。“我不是小孩子了，这点伤算不了什么。我们事前约定过特别赦免，记得吗？而且我也不打算对此道歉。反正还没到那地步。”他甩过一条手臂搂住Chris，在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭脸。“再说了，我喜欢看你还击的样子，”说话的时候，他温暖的呼吸拂过Chris的皮肤。

“等等，为什么我们要起床？”Chris问。

“我约了医生。为你。”

“呃。这种场景里你难道不应该扮演医生么？”

“不，”Zach哼了声。“不过……你要是有这个癖好我们倒可以试试。”

“所以，你找了个什么医生？”Chris不依不饶地问。

“就是个医生。一个我可以带你去检查身体的执业医师。”

“为什么我要去看医生？”

“老天爷，Chris。幸好我们中还有一个人会考虑这种事。以后要是我受伤了，记得提醒我给Joe打电话。”

“不是，我是认真的。”Chris瞪着眼睛抓住他。“为什么我要去看医生？你有没有——我有没有什么不对的地方？因为昨天晚上？”他突然紧张起来。他感觉不到身上有什么需要紧急救护的地方，可这让他更加担忧。

“Christopher，”Zach说。他温柔地抚上Chris的手臂，拉过来吻了一下。“你需要去医生那儿做个全身检查。确保你的身体没有任何问题。仅此而已。”

“为什么你老这么说？我到底出了什么问题？”他紧张得都呼吸过速了，尽管Zach的表情告诉他没这个必要。

“嘿，”Zach轻轻晃了晃他，严肃地说。“什么问题都没有。我只是想确保万无一失。昨晚——我比我预想的下手要更重了点，就是这个原因。”

“所以你叫了个医生？你有这么担心吗？”

Zach看上去像是也在努力保持冷静。“我很久以前就打了电话做了预约，在我们下决定的时候就叫了。以防万一。仅此而已。什么问题都没有，除了——除了我不该那样咬你。我不是故意要咬破皮肤的。”

他们相顾无言了有一分钟，互相看着对方，思考怎么回应。Chris有意识地尝试放松肌肉，缓和呼吸频率。

“好吧，”他最终一边喘着气一边说道。“抱歉。我不知道是这样的原因。”

“没关系，”Zach说，可他的眼神里还有些许慌张。“也许只是因为经历那些以后的空落感（the drop）。我也很抱歉。我应该早点告诉你的。我一开始没觉得……”

“不。没关系。谢谢。谢谢你。”问都不问我有没有什么意见就擅自给我安排体检什么的，真的谢谢啊。老天啊，Zach。

Chris知道有关空落感的事。过去要搞定这方面的问题也不是特别得困难，就算他最后总是被各种情绪搞得反应过度。通常他会靠慢跑来整理情绪。

当Zach告诉他，他也会在事后感到空落，Chris一开始还不相信。Zach在事后看上去总是那么沉着冷静；唯一的变化在于，在他确保Chris健康无事后，他有时候会故意疏远他，时不时的还需要独处的时间。

Chris无法想象，如果将来他们玩得再激烈一点的话，第二天早上会发生什么。

他又躺回到床上，可他没法由着自己靠近Zach，他需要时间。而Zach，他好像惧怕触碰一样地把手压在枕头下面，看着他的脸。

“我不该这么用力地咬你。”

“现在就别说这件事了，”Chris建议说。“光听着都疼，想起来也疼。”他用眼角看到Zach点了点头。“医生那里你打算编个什么故事？”

“不用，”Zach说。“她能接受我的性癖。她认识我。”

“她认识你？工作关系还是私人关系？”

“二者都有，我觉得。她开了个私人诊所，另外她也是个主（Dom），或者说曾经是。所以她对那些事情都懂。”

Chris静了下来。Zach和那一个世界的微妙关联有时让他觉得很孤单。傻兮兮的。帮不上忙。他的脑中有个声音这么说着，他想起那是Adam的声音。别因为他事后的吻有多么温柔，就觉得自己有多特殊。

“我很抱歉，”Zach又说了一遍。

“别道歉了。你说了你不会道歉的。我不是小孩子，像你一样，我受得了。”Chris微笑着，希望笑意能到达眼底。“这个医生是个什么样的人？”

Zach咽了口口水。“她还挺毒舌的。”

 

*** 

 

浴室里，Chris慢慢地解开绷带，努力不移开自己的目光。他并不期待即将看到的场面，可这么一直拖延下去也不是个办法。他把视线集中在他的肩膀上，故意忽略他的身体，因为至少他对咬痕的样子还算熟悉。

咬开的伤口处泛白，看着很疼。实际上也很疼。可他身上的邦迪数量远比想象得少。他没花多少时间就数出来，身上一共只有五道切口，没有哪道真的很长或者特别深；最严重的一道大概有三英寸长。Chris盯着它们看了一会儿，除此之外，他满身都是浅浅的抓痕，从胸口一直延伸到腹部，不过这种伤口没必要用到邦迪。他伸出手，慢慢地想要触碰自己，可他的手只能在皮肤上面游移，颤抖着无法碰上去。

他猛地抓住洗脸台，感觉头晕目眩，恶心地想吐。

“你还好吗？”

Zach站在门口，担心地看着他。

“我以为，”Chris说，可他刚说出这几个字就感觉到身体里一阵翻涌。他踉跄着跑到马桶旁呕吐起来，吐出一堆带着泡泡的奶味液体，甜腻得要死。他想起在睡前Zach曾给他喂过几口热巧克力。这种不协调感让他的胃部再次抽搐起来。

Zach之后给他倒了一杯水，可Chris没有接过来。他责怪地看着Zach。“你割了我，”他说。

“是啊。”

“不，我是说你明明割得比这多得多，所以这到底是怎么回事？”他指了指身体，好像那是个和他毫不相干的躯体。

“Chris，我不能——我不可能把你切成一条条的。你是个该死的电影明星。人们会注意到这些不寻常。所以我割了几道，然后我——我做了样子，让你以为被割了更多刀。”Zach的口气，加上他的耸肩动作，似乎在说他帮了Chris的大忙。

Chris的耳朵里传来一阵喧嚣的声音，Adam的嗓音又回来了。Zee喜欢搞你的身体，也喜欢搞乱你的脑子。所以——小心咯。

“你还想吐吗？”

“不，”Chris说，他的牙齿互相紧咬着。“不，我不会再吐了。”他看见Zach开始向后退去，一脸谨慎。“那么，告诉我。有关打你的豁免约定能不能延续到今天早上？”

Zach深吸了口气，把水杯放下来。“如果你觉得有必要，好吧。可以。”

Chris扬起手掌，Zach又往后退了一小步，这让Chris回忆起了昨晚的一些情景。他的确打了Zach，就在Zach第二次提醒他的安全词之前，他感到恐慌的时候。Chris感觉他的手因为回忆而发痛。

Zach看上去已经决心要承受他的攻击，可Chris只是一把抓住了门框。他们互相看着对方。

“我要洗个澡，”Chris说着，碰的一声甩上门。

他又一次抓住洗脸台，等待身体的战栗消失。他听见Zach在门外小声地说了些什么，他把头贴在门板上总算听见了。

“记得洗完了把邦迪换一换。”

只是因为空落感罢了，Chris心想。空落感而已。

 

*** 

 

医生看到Chris的嘴唇时从嘴里发出一声哼哼，她解开他肩膀上的纱布绷带时又哼了一声。她朝Zach丢了个卫生眼。“你干的好事？”

“是的，”Zach说。他的脖子上红得斑斑驳驳的。Chris坚持要Zach陪同他一起起来，尽管Zach对此显得异常沉默。

“你这是打算让他留疤吗？”医生用不置可否的口气问到。

Zach不安地使劲摇头。

“好吧，”她说到，“你还算幸运。这个伤不会留疤的。但是你咬破了皮，这会让他有被细菌感染的风险。你应该知道这些的。”

Zach满怀歉意地用手捂住脸。“我知道，”他嘟囔着说。“我很抱歉。”

Chris看着医生，无声地恳求她对他稍微温和点。她的眼神软化下来，虽然只有一点点。

可Chris还是被从头到脚检查了一遍，外带被针戳了——因为他想不起上一次打破伤风疫苗的时候。他无比感激地发现她没有给他做更详细的体内检查，只是快速地看了一眼，轻轻碰了碰他的肛门，但这也足以让他的脸烧得通红，而Zach则扭过头去。然后Zach被叫到一旁，貌似被狠狠训了一通。他听到Zach不停说着，“是的，夫人，”说了好几次。

尽管听起来很奇怪，可他同情Zach。

医生给Chris开了一单抗菌素处方药，让他保持肩膀处干爽，定时换药。对其他的刀伤和全身的痕迹，医生反倒是没说什么，而是轻描淡写的一句“没事的。保持创口清洁就行。”也许Zach真的帮了他一个大忙，Chris心里承认。

总而言之，这是Chris活到现在最离奇的经历。“我真的再也不想见到她了，”他在药房拿药的时候对Zach说到。

“我也不想，”Zach哀嚎。

“可我们说不定还要见她。下次的时候。”

“我们再也不这么玩了。”Zach的表情紧张极了。

Chris飞快地望了望药店的四周，然后把自己的手指挤进Zach的手里十指紧扣。“我们会的，”他说。“而且下次我们一定会做得更好。那个医生也不会再对你这么凶了。”

Zach摇摇头，试图甩开他的手，可Chris紧了紧手上的力道。“于是我们之后要做些什么？”他问到。

“现在我们能做的只有一件事，”Zach说。

 

*** 

 

“只是……好吧。我不确定这么做能帮上什么忙？”Chris疑惑地问。他们正躺在床上，床头柜上堆了像小山一样的巧克力。Zach已经啃掉了其中的四分之一。Chris只吃了一块，可他已经觉得腻了。

“内啡肽，”Zach满嘴塞满了巧克力，说道。“巧克力能让人开心起来。老天啊，我感觉糟透了。”

“那就别吃这么多的巧克力，”Chris中肯地说。

“不行。”

“睡一会儿。”

“你会干什么？”Zach听起来很寂寞。

“我也睡觉。”

“我简直不敢相信我把你咬成那个样子。”

“我简直不敢相信你还在对这个说个不停。我是认真的，Quinto，把巧克力放下，睡觉。”

Zach甩过一条胳膊横在Chris的胸口，小心地避开他身上的刀口和淤青。“我很抱歉，”他说。

“是你之前说不道歉的，”Chris提醒他。“结果现在你停不下嘴了。”他尴尬地拍拍Zach的手臂。他肩膀上的伤口依旧疼痛，嘴巴依旧酸涩，可他不想告诉他。“别表现得那么大惊小怪的。我没事的。比没事还好点。我保证。所以快睡吧。”

他们几个小时后醒来。Zach巧克力味的口水淌得Chris一肩膀都是，他立刻满怀歉意地擦掉了。

“现在感觉好点了吗？”Chris问。

“好了。”Zach看上去已经恢复了大半，不像之前那样好像濒临精神崩溃。“你呢？”

“我不确定。”

别因为他事后的吻有多么温柔就觉得自己有多特殊。

恐怖的事发生了，Chris感觉他的眼眶中正聚集起水分。他转头埋进床里，把脸埋进枕头里。这个姿势让他的嘴唇抽动，鼻子生疼。Zach尽可能安抚着他的背，他却条件反射般地躲开了他的触碰。

“别碰我，”他说道，都不知道自己的声音能不能让Zach听见，可他身上的手立刻缩了回去。Chris挣扎着忍住眼泪。你他妈的才不哭呢，Pine，他这么对自己说。你他妈的从不哭。

几分钟之后他翻过身来，小心翼翼地把被单拉过肩膀。“对不起，”他对Zach说。“我只是突然有点不舒服。”

“没关系，”Zach说，可Chris看得出他有点不开心。“你只是有点空落感而已。”他的口气就好像他只是在说服Chris一样。他的演技真是棒透了。

“我身上一股医院味儿，”Chris悲哀地说到。

“你想泡个澡吗？”

“想。”这是他今天听到的最好的提议。

Chris解开胸口的纱布，撕下邦迪，Zach则一边放洗澡水一边往里面加东西，据他说可以帮助Chris放松。Chris乐意接受，因为满身的白檀香味总比一身乳胶和消毒水味道强。他感激地泡了进去，小心地不让肩膀碰到水。“你要去哪里？”他看到Zach朝着门口走去，问道。

“你——你想让我留下？”Zach尴尬地问。Chris点头。“好的。”Zach说着把几块毛巾丢在地上，然后跪坐下来。他交叉起手臂搭在浴缸旁，看着Chris。“这部分的体验真是糟透了，”他说。

“为什么会这样？我们之前从没这么糟糕过。”

“我们之前从没这么干过。而且昨晚上你的确进入潜意识空间太深了，”Zach耸肩。他的眼睛转向别处，就好像他想起了什么。

Chris朝自己脸上泼了一把水，他的嘴唇刺痛起来。“我说了什么吗？诗歌之类的？”

“没有。”Zach用手指划着水面。最终，他加上了一句，“我觉得你也没法说话。你沉浸得太深了。”

“你喜欢我那样吗？”Chris问。Zach的表情看起来好像不想回答这个问题，于是Chris先发制人地加上一句，“诚实原则。”

“是的。”

“很喜欢？”

“不只是很喜欢。可现在没那么喜欢了。”

“对不起。”

“不必道歉。我们以后不要再尝试这种游戏了。”

“不行，”Chris说。“我不是这个意思。”他们互相看着对方，眼神悲伤。他将Zach的手臂拉过来，卷起他的袖子。“帮我洗洗？”他问道，往Zach手里放了一块毛巾，然后舒服地靠在凉爽的陶瓷浴缸表面上。

Zach一开始很小心地洗了几下，感觉还不错。医院的味道渐渐散去，Chris发现他胸口那种可怕的紧张感渐渐消散了。“那挺刺激的，”他过了一会儿又说道。

“是的，”Zach真心地附和到。“你能坐起来一点吗？我给你擦背。”

Chris向前弓起身体，手臂抱着膝盖。他听见Zach倒吸了口气，立刻问，“怎么了？”

“你的背上。全都……青紫了。”他越发轻柔地用澡巾擦洗着，但Chris心想那一定只是看上去比较糟。

背上那反复的，舒适的温暖擦洗让他昏昏欲睡。而Zach渐渐急促的呼吸也起到了同样的效果。

“我觉得我还得睡一会儿，”过了一会儿Chris说。Zach扶着他出了浴缸，小心地替他擦干，就好像在做临床护理一样。Chris假装没有看到他下身的勃起。

Zach想给他的刀口和抓痕上抹一点新斯波林【一种止痛消炎药膏】，还要替他的背上抹点什么，可Chris反应激烈地拒绝了。Zach最后放弃，只是坚持替他贴了更多的邦迪，再裹上厚厚的绷带。他给Chris穿上法兰绒的睡衣，这让Chris感觉自己像是个5岁小孩，可他没有抱怨什么。

在陷入酣睡之前，落泪的冲动再次席卷了他。

 

他醒来的时候，Zach不在身边，天空也没有亮起来。

别因为他事后的吻有多么温柔，就觉得自己有多特殊。

Chris直挺挺地坐起来，不管身上有多酸痛，大声地叫起Zach。他加大音量又喊了一遍，然后他来了，出现在门口。

“你在干什么？”Chris急躁地说。

“看电视，”Zach听起来像是喘不过气。“我睡不着。也不想吵醒你。”他走到床边，坐在Chris身边，却没有了进一步的动作。Chris看着他，视线开始模糊。

他超Zach伸出手去，后者立刻抱住了他。“对不起，对不起，”Zach说着，声音紧张。“我不知道你想不想让我碰你。”他的双手把Chris的整个背部都箍得紧紧地，挤得他生疼，可Chris用更紧的拥抱回应了他。

“想，”他说。“我想。”他拉住Zach一起倒在床上。

别觉得自己有多特殊。

“你到底怎么了？”Zach问，他一边亲吻着他的额头，一边挪动着让两人都躺得舒服一点。

只因为他事后的吻有多么温柔。

Chris突然颤抖起来，他使劲缠住Zach的双手和双腿，尽管这动作让他浑身都疼。

“你说过你觉得你爱我，”Chris脱口而出，他的口气就算自己听起来都是那么痛苦。他的全身仿佛因为寒冷而颤抖。Zach拉过毛毯，像个墨西哥卷一样紧紧裹住他的身体。

“是的，”Zach吸了口气。“是的。我爱你。”

“不。你说你觉得你爱。”

“我确实爱你。上帝啊，Chris。这种事不需要想的。”

“可Adam说——我忍不住想起他的话。我怎么都忘不掉他的话。我感觉我他妈就快疯了。”

“他说了什么？”Chris觉得连Zach说话的语调都让他心碎。“告诉我。说了什么？”

Chris张口，声音却小得根本听不见，Zach只好把耳朵凑到他的嘴前。Chris又说了一遍。他感觉到Zach的整个身体都僵硬起来。

他的手指按进Chris的背部，让他疼的喘息起来，可那至少给他以真实感，至少那不是脑中的幻听。“我不许你再这样想我，想我们，想我们做的事。求你了。”Zach的口气仿佛是要去杀人，直到他吐出最后的几个字。

“告诉我，”Chris乞求到。

“我爱你。我爱你。”Zach在他的脸上落下一个又一个的吻，一边吻着一边像祈福般不停说着。

可过了一会儿，Chris感觉到Zach的身体逐渐紧绷起来，在想通事情之后。Zach问，“为什么你之前不告诉我？我问过你有没有需要让我知道的事情，对吧？在这一切之前对吧？你他妈为什么不告诉我你一直想着Adam的事？”

“因为我——我不想伤害你。因为我爱你。”

*** 

第二天早晨，Zach像照顾一个重病患者一样把Chris的早餐端到他床前。Chris小心地吃着吐司，尽量不让它碰到嘴唇上被割伤的那边。Zach的脸看起来好多了，Chris的胸口也恢复得很快。咬伤的部分没有发炎，已经渐渐愈合，只是还有点痒。他不经意间想要用手挠挠伤口，很快被Zach一巴掌打开了。

“我们今天干什么？不用看医生了，对吧？”

“当然不会。”Zach睁大眼睛说道。“今天我们来做点放松的事情。比如阅读，玩填字游戏，看看电视什么的。”

“我睡着这阵子，你是不是突然变成八十岁了？”

“不是。不过你睡着这几个小时，我肚子里的巧克力一直在翻涌。”

“是啊，你有点自作自受，”Chris点头。

“听着，我很抱歉我——”

“别，”Chris立刻接道。“别为了任何事向我道歉。我很抱歉我昨天的失常。我也很抱歉我没有把你需要知道的全部告诉你，在一切之前。我不会再这么做了。下一次，我会告诉你所有事的。

Zach还是一脸怀疑的样子，可他最终点了点头。Chris在他转开视线的时候看着他，想着他们的区别，这个Zach和——另一个Zach。

他心不在焉地用叉子戳着鸡蛋。

“那你想做点别的什么事么？”Zach礼貌地问道。Chris耸耸肩，立刻因为肩膀上的疼痛缩起身体。

“你把Harold和Noah放哪儿去了？”

“Joe在照顾他们。”

“噢。”Chris戳起一大堆食物放进嘴里咀嚼，努力表现出对食物的热情。“他们能——他们今天能回来吗？”

Zach说，“唔。我觉得可以。”

“我也想。”

“可那意味着Joe会看见……”Zach的声音弱了下去，Chris假装没听见他。“好吧，我给他打电话。”

*** 

Joe今天有个摄影任务，他在靠近中午的时候顺道赶过来，立刻被他们两个的样子给吓到了。“我的老天，伙计们，”他说。“你们搞什么？”

“不是你想的那样，”Zach叹了口气，小心地揉着脸。

Joe的眼睛转向Chris。

“真的不是，”Chris附和。

Joe调整了一下他的面部表情。“你们家里闹闹，别搞大就行，”他说。“看起来你比较惨，Zach。干得好，Pine。”

Chris没忍住，笑了起来。Zach阴着脸，把不爽都发泄在拍抚Noah的手上。Joe把Harold从便携笼里放出来，猫儿立刻跑去了他最喜欢的窗台上。Joe没有呆很久，他出门前说了句“我真的什么都不想知道”，声音绕梁不绝，直到他一路走下楼梯离开都没散去。

Noah回到家后开心地到处撒欢，Chris看着Zach和Noah玩的样子。他看着Zach的双手，看着他揉弄狗狗的皮毛，逗得狗狗一边兴奋地吠叫一边滚来滚去。他看着Zach的脸，洋溢着笑容。

Chris呼出一口气，感觉他的肺腑和肌肉都放松了下来。他躺倒在沙发上，双手枕在脑袋下面。此时Harold决定接受一些来自人类的讨好，跳上了他的胸口。Chris把Harold抓过来放近一点，自己一个接一个地打哈欠。

“Harold！”Zach叫到。“下去！”

“不用，没事的。嘿，小家伙，”Chris对着猫儿说着，摸了摸他。“欢迎回来。”

“他——他会伤到你的。”

“他不是故意的，”Chris温柔地说。

Zach低头，抠起牛仔裤上的巧克力渍。“那如果他是故意的呢？”他缓缓问到，另一只手温柔地抚弄Noah的皮毛。“那怎么办？”

Chris笑起来。“那也没关系。因为那是他的天性。”

当Zach带着一脸被希望点燃的表情看向他时，Chris的心脏急促地跳动起来。“我之前对你说什么来着？”他问Zach。

“我不知道，你对我说过什么？”

“我说我爱你，大傻瓜。”

Zach又惊又喜地笑起来，眨了眨有些闪光的眼睛，又用掌根揉了揉。过了一会儿，他说，“这句话是你是从莎士比亚十四行诗里偷来的吗？”

“无知的人类啊。这是沃尔特?惠特曼的句子。”

“我真的相信了，”Zach说。他的眼睛仍然闪着光。他轻拍Noah，把它搂到跟前。“我也爱你，Christopher。”

*** 

第三天的情况更好了些。

Chris早早地醒来。他感觉自己像是睡了好多天。Zach躺在他身边，甚至比他更早醒来，正借着晨光端详他的脸庞。

“Hi，”他说。

“Hi。”Chris伸了个懒腰；缩了一下。他的肩膀还在疼。“我的嘴巴臭得像屎一样。”

Zach对此一笑。“这是和同僚男性做爱后不幸却又常见的副作用，”他说道。

Chris笑起来，却立刻感觉嘴唇裂开了。“也许吧，可我们没有——”

“你需要喝点水，把抗生素吃下去，”Zach打断他。

“我要尿尿。”

Zach大笑。“然后喝水吃药。”

“还要刷牙，”Chris说。“上面都长毛了。”

“老天爷，好吧。这些做完后。再喝水吃药。去吧。”

Chris浑身上下依旧很痛，但这种痛更像是前一天被Zach强拉去做瑜伽，而不再像是在黑暗小巷里被打了一顿。他脱掉睡衣，一边刷牙一边对着镜子检查身体。他的背上有一大片奇奇怪怪的颜色——浅紫，黄色，棕色，青色，深紫。他的胸口看起来倒是好多了。可他喜欢看这些痕迹。你这个变态的混蛋，他对自己说着，咯咯笑起来。

在这期间，他脑中反复回放着Zach的话。我爱你。我爱你。

他奔跑进卧房里，在空中跃起，重重地落在床上，压在Zach的身上。

“我操——”Zach吼起来。“怎么——”

“狗狗压顶！我爱你，”他朝着Zach咧嘴一笑。

“你想用搞残我来表达爱意？”Zach一脸痛苦地问。“这可真够不正常的。”

“闭嘴赶紧吻我，你这个该死的虐待狂。”

“你的嘴巴不像屎那么臭了，”Zach之后恭维了他一句。

“谢谢。”Chris滚到床边，一只手依旧被Zach双手握着，放在他的心口上。“我感觉我能去远足或者干点别的什么。想去跑步吗？或者去健身房？或者你想去做瑜伽也可以。”他揉了揉鼻子。

“不行，费劲的都不行。至少今天不行。给你自己点时间，你又要兴奋过度了。”

Chris正准备反驳地说，不我没有，可他想到过去的几天。“好吧，Zachary大师。我接受你的建议。”

“很好。现在把你那该死的药片吃了。”

Chris骂骂咧咧地照办了。

“我们可以带Noah去散散步，”Zach提议。“只要附近没有狗仔蹲点就行。”

他们最后决定冒险出门，带着太阳镜，拉低帽檐，围巾盖住整张脸。Chris感觉自己傻透了，可至少Zach看起来和他一样傻。他们没看到有狗仔，可万事都不能打包票。Chris想去买杯咖啡。

“你想要那个曲奇一样的东西吗？”他问Zach，后者和Noah等在门外。

Zach做了个厌恶的表情。“老实说，我最近都不想再碰任何巧克力做的东西了。”

Chris大笑，这几天他第一次真心真意，无拘无束地笑起来。“好吧，我的北极熊，”他说到，拍了拍Zach的肩膀。“给你个豆奶拿铁好了。”

*** 

回到家后，他们玩了摇滚乐队游戏，Chris有史以来首次以主音吉他手的身份打败了Zach的最高积分。

“你放水了，”他不开心地说。

“我觉得你需要被捧一捧，”Zach一笑。

Chris把Wii吉他手柄放下。“够了，”他说。“过来操我。”Zach皱着眉毛，张嘴想说什么。“不，”Chris说。“我不想听见任何反对的理由。到床上来，操我，告诉我你有多爱我。”他朝Zach露出一个招牌男主角的笑容，很高兴地看到Zach的胯部立刻有了反应。

Noah跟着他们进了门，在看到Chris脱下衣服的时候立刻失去了兴趣。Chris的胸口依旧包满了绷带，他差一点把大半的绷带拆了下来，可当他看到Zach盯着他看的样子，又决定把它们留在身上。就当是新体验吧。他在Zach的注视下脱完了剩下的衣服。

“你想怎么玩？”他脱得一件不剩，只留下白色纱布包裹在胸口，对Zach问到。Zach轻轻地摇了摇头，就好像他完全不考虑这种可能性一样。“来嘛，”Chris说着，朝他走过去。他抓住Zach的手，将它按在自己的绷带上，微笑起来。“还有点疼。”他用自己的手按住Zach的手，向下按去，按进他最深的刀口，因为疼痛而嘶嘶倒吸着气。“这是你干的，”他低声说道。

Zach咽了咽口水，Chris听见他的呼吸变得急促起来，而他自己的心脏也跟着越跳越快。每当他像这样勾引Zach的时候，他都好奇自己知不知道在干些什么。朝着一头公牛甩红斗篷？还是在鲨鱼遍布的水域里滴下血液？想到鲜血，他不禁颤抖了一下，但不是因为害怕。至少今天不是。

“我应该告诉你，”Zach说着清了清嗓子。“医生对我说，如果我不想在你身上留疤，又没法控制自己，我以后就不能咬你了。”

Chris感觉他的下巴都要掉下来了。“什么？不可能。”

“好吧，真的。她这么说了。”

“我才不管她说什么呢。”

“Christopher——” 

“不，”他加重口气说到。他用力亲了下Zach然后说，“我知道你能控制自己的力度。你以前控制得都很好。而且我才不怕留什么疤呢。”

Zach看起来仿佛在努力挤出一个笑容。“对于你的信任我很感动，Christopher，但是——”

“不行。你没有讨价还价的余地。我说认真的。这是我的硬性底线。”

Zach立刻换了口气。“是啊。其实，好吧，我也不想停。我只是——想尽量保持安全。我不想让你留疤。”

“随便吧。”Zach的手没有动，就算Chris已经把他拉近，Zach也只是轻轻地在绷带上揉了揉他的手指。“告诉我你的感想，”Chris问到。“就是那天晚上。”

Zach用另一只手把他拉进，开始将手指按进纱布里面，一边看着Chris的脸。“这样疼吗？”

“还可以。”Zach渐渐用力。  
“疼，”Chris吸了口气。

“你当时很害怕，”Zach对他说。“害怕到我觉得有个时候，你就快要尿裤子了。”Chris的脸红起来，他感觉到Zach就好像知道刀口的精准位置一样揉捏着，却又不至于重到让伤口裂开。他看着Zach的眼睛，想着他会不会看到那样的变化，看到另一个Zach的出现。

Zach朝他凑过去，Chris抬起头给了他一个吻，可Zach却微笑着绕到他的耳边。“可尽管你是那么害怕，你还是非常非常勇敢，”他低声说。“所以当你坚持说自己不害怕的时候，我更有快感。当时你的心脏跳得就好像被猎人追赶的狐狸一样。等到我割你的时候——”

Chris不自觉地发出一声轻叫，声音立刻刺激了Zach的动作。他向后退了退，躺在床上，Zach爬到他的身上。“你一定没法想象，”Zach狂热地说着，手上按压的力量重得让Chris痛叫起来。“你震惊的表情，那么美丽。你应该看看你自己的眼睛。我从没见它们那么湛蓝过。而当你开始哭泣的时候，我差点就失控了，Christopher。我差点就失控了。就在，那时候。”他垂下脑袋，开始啃咬Chris的肩膀，在没有伤痕的一侧留下许多轻柔的咬痕。

Chris环抱住他，气喘吁吁。“你喜欢看我哭的样子。”

“我爱死了。”

“比咬我更爱？”

“这就好像选择是要看着你射出来，还是自己射到你体内一样。都一样热辣，性感，让我的阴茎抽动。”

“噢，上帝，”Chris说着，抬起胯部顶了顶Zach。“求你干我。”

“你还真懂礼貌，Christopher。”Zach挣扎着够到床头柜，Chris知道他在找润滑剂。不知为什么，Zach在弄湿手指将它们塞进Chris的屁股里时，还按着他不让他动。“告诉我你当时的感觉，”他低语到。

“我很害怕。我害怕你。我从没见你像那个样子。”Zach的手指在体内扭转，Chris不禁抓住了他的肩膀。“Zach，继续。你快要让我——”

“不，我不会的，”Zach在他的唇边说道。

“不会在我进入你之前。再告诉我一次。”他又转了转手指，大拇指轻柔地摩挲Chris的阴囊，估摸着它们的紧绷程度。

“我很害怕。害怕你。求你——”

“再说一次。”他又塞进一根手指，一边注视着Chris的脸。Chris看到Zach的脸颊上渐渐升腾起一片潮红，看见他的眼中闪着微光，可他还是Zach，不是另一个Zach。

“我被吓坏了，”Chris喘息着，试图在Zach的手指上操弄自己。

“再说一次。”Zach稍稍抽出一点，笑着Chris努力迎合他的手指的样子。

“我该死的这辈子都没有这么害怕过，现在你能不能操我了，我的老天爷，Zach！求你了！”

Zach放过了他，让他在床上翻了个身。Chris听见Zach拉下裤拉链，拉下他的裤子，但没有完全脱掉。他猛地向里一撞，Chris不禁叫起来；Zach把手挤进床垫和Chris的胸口之间，按压着刀口。Chris感觉到他的牙齿磨蹭着他的后颈，呢喃着谢谢你，谢谢你，一遍又一遍。Chris很快就射了，甚至都没用手一下性器，要不是因为那感觉该死得棒，他简直要因为自己的快枪而感觉到难堪了。

Zach也没有能坚持很久。他张口啃咬起来，力量很大却不会过头，接着就在Chris痛苦的叫喊声中射了出来。

之后，Zach坚持要把绷带拆了检查伤势，可它们看起来都没问题，除了被Zach的手指抠得有些泛红外。没有流血。Zach抬头看向Chris。

“其实我们不必这么干的，”他说着，就好像他在脑中已经和Chris进行过这场对话无数次。“我们不必玩这种游戏。我情愿拥有你。而不是那些游戏。”

“能听你……这么说真让我高兴，”Chris回答道。“但我觉得这不是一个单选题。再说了，你的脑袋被门夹了吗？你需要这种游戏。”Zach看起来想要反驳，却又无从说起。

Chris吻了吻他，轻舔着Zach的口腔内侧直到他放松下来。“这不是鱼与熊掌的选择，”他一边吻一边说。“你可以同时拥有二者。我们之间有更多东西，而不仅仅是游戏——”他拉过Zach的手按在自己的胸口。“但我也喜欢这种游戏，我和你一样想要。”

“我觉得你肯定是疯了，”Zach说。“我的意思是，说真的。有时候我看着你的睡脸，心想你是不是真的疯了。”

“好吧。我是疯子，你是怪胎。在我睡觉的时候默默看着我？你到底怎么回事？”Chris大笑。

“你为什么想玩这个？”Zach问。

“因为我喜欢。因为我爱你。”

“为什么你会爱我呢？”Zach在Chris能看到他的表情之前，把头扭了过去。

“Zach，”Chris说。“没关系的。你只是有点空落期抑郁而已。”

“我不知道，”Zach说。“我不知道这算不算。一个人到底要禽兽到什么程度，才会因自己的男朋友对自己恐惧而得到快感？”他说着捂住眼睛。“我他妈到底出什么问题了？”

Chris从没见过Zach对自己如此动摇。他把Zach拉进怀抱里，用毛毯紧紧地将他裹住。“你什么问题都没有，”他说。“我爱你，而你身上什么问题都没有。”他说着抱住Zach。

过了一会儿，Zach挣扎着想退开，可Chris感觉到有什么东西沾湿了他的皮肤。“你在哭吗？”他吃惊地问到。随即他紧了紧手臂，让Zach保持着那个姿势。

“不，Christopher。我从不哭。”

“噢。”Chris认真想了想，不确定Zach是在吐槽他还是什么。“好吧。我们可以一起做‘从不哭’的一对儿。”

Zach静静地呆了很久，可然后他说到，“好吧，”并把手臂环绕在了Chris身上。

*** 

第四天，Chris刮了胡子，立刻感觉他又做回了自己。

Zach的自得其乐和幽默感又回来了，他们一个早上都荒废在了床上，每次性器稍微能硬起来一点的时候就干上一发。他们定了披萨当午饭，总算是爬起来走到厨房里，在吧台旁吃完了。Chris的嘴唇愈合得很好，因此他霸占了绝大部分的披萨，不过Zach并没有阻止他。

他们俩看起来都好多了，Chris心想。Zach的脸色没那么苍白了，脸上的伤也恢复得很好。没有留疤，Zach向他保证过，尽管Chris怀疑过他怎么能这么确信。而Chris，则大不一样，他健康得活力四溢；他看起来又像个电影明星了，他自己也很清楚。每当Zach看着他的时候，他都很清楚。

“所以我还想再看一次，”Chris说，一边把披萨边丢回到盘子里。

“你不是看了一个早上了吗，”Zach哼了一声。

“谁说你的老二了。上帝啊。”Chris喷笑出来。“那把刀。”

Zach假装用手背擦了擦嘴角其实不存在的酱汁，装得就好像他什么也没听见一样。

“怎么样？”Chris问。

Zach看向他。“好吧，”他最后说到。“说不定是个好主意。”

“那你为什么突然阴阳怪气的？”

“我只是得想一想。”Zach咕嘟咕嘟喝下一大口水。“好吧。在这儿看？”

Chris摇摇头。“不。回房间里看。”

Zach用手推着他回到卧室，他微微皱了皱鼻子。“好吧，我们真的得先换个床单才行，”他说。

“等会儿再换，”Chris说着戳戳他。“给我看。”他本以为小刀会被放在哪个抽屉里，可Zach走到床边拉开床垫，在下面到处摸索了一番。他回头朝向Chris，展开了手掌。

Chris慢慢走过去，眼睛直直地盯着他手掌中躺着的小刀。他自己没注意到，可他下意识地摈住了呼吸，然后在伸手摸到它的时候缓缓地吐了出来。他抬头扫了眼Zach的脸，发现Zach正好奇地打量着他，揣测他的反应。

“你为什么把它放在床底下？”Chris开口问到。

“我不知道。就觉得放那儿比较合适。”

“可你别的玩具都放在客卧室里。”

“这个和别的玩具不一样。”

Chris点点头，拿起小刀。它现在看起来就没那么可怕了。他翻开小刀，刀刃白花花地闪着光；Zach花了很大力气把血渍擦得一干二净。

“我是不是做得太过分了？”Zach突然问道。“有几次我差点就停下了，可我没有。也许我当时就该停下。”

“不。你一点不过分，我发誓。不过，我倒是期望你可以在预约检查前，告诉我有关那个医生的事情。”

“我很抱歉。”Zach尴尬地动动身体。“我……以为这会把你吓跑，”他承认。

Chris盯着他，只觉得自己的喉咙里有阵阵笑意冒上来，可他把它们强压了下去，因为Zach此刻显得无比紧张而敏感。“Zachary，我不会被这么轻易地吓倒。我发誓。可是——我是个成年人。我喜欢你想要万事小心又特别照顾我的样子，真的。可我不蠢，只不过没你这么多的经验罢了。遇到这种事情，我希望你至少能事先告诉我一声，好吗？”

Zach点点头。“好的。”

Chris放在床头柜上的电话嗡嗡震动起来，他合上小刀放回到Zach的手心里。“放回到床底下去，”他笑着。“你说的没错。它挺适合放那儿的。”

“好啦。可首先，我们真的要换床单了。”Zach坚持。“谁的短消息？”

“我妈妈的。”Chris反复把那条消息读了好几遍，突然笑出声来。“噢。看来我有机会报复你了，”他对Zach说。

“什么意思？”Zach已经开始拉扯床单了。

“她坚持邀请你参加下周末的家庭午餐聚会。不许找借口不去。她想要正式重新认识你，以我的男朋友的身份”

Zach正在拆着枕套的手停下了。“噢，”他担忧地说到。“唔。我以前还从没经历过‘见家长’这种事。”

“我知道。”

“万一他们不喜欢我怎么办？”

“他们已经很喜欢你了。”

“那不一样！”

Chris大笑起来

Zach看着他。“我他妈被吓坏了，”他慢慢地说到。

“我也开始看出你的恐惧表情了，”Chris咧嘴说到。

 

part 13 Give, Sympathize, Control 

 

“你知道，纽约也是有衣服卖的。你不必一次打包四件这样的，”Chris坚持说着，手里甩着一叠颜色类似的衬衫。

“Chris，我自己搞的定。放松。”

“你干嘛不穿着那双双蠢靴子上飞机？这样你就有更多空间放——”

“Christopher。”Zach温柔地搭住他的肩膀。“我自己搞的定。真的。求你旁边坐着休息休息吧。”

Chris看看他的行李箱，看看窗口，又看了看放在茶几上的小刀。他四处张望，就是不看Zach的脸。

“好吧，”他说着，把一包护发用品丢给Zach。“拿着。我去看会儿电视。”

离开房间的时候，他听到Zach叹了口气，可他没有回头。明天是他害怕已久的日子。这几个月中，Zach一直在洛杉矶和纽约之间往返，可现在他要正式搬过去住了。Chris不想想起这件事，于是这一整周他都将它故意丢到脑后。他才是那个鼓励Zach做决定的人，这个事实让他内心愈发刺痛。可他还能怎么做呢？

期间还有过一段插曲，他们俩都不愿主动提起，却无形间影响了他们的远距离恋爱关系。Zach当时亲昵地拥抱着Chris，在他卧室隔壁的洗衣房里，一边吸吮着他的脖子，一边解开他的衬衫。

“我们可以给对方点时间，”Chris突然说道。“你到那儿后可以去夜店玩，如果你想的话。”

Zach像是被甩了一巴掌般地挺起身体，脸上的血色刷刷地退了下去，速度快到Chris凑近一步，开始担心他会不会晕过去。“你想要和我分手？”

“不！不是，不是，不是。”Chris在脑袋里踢了自己一脚。“不是。我只是想说——如果你愿意的话，你可以在纽约泡夜店。”他微笑着，试图打哈哈糊弄过去。“我要是和你分手的话，我妈大概会杀了我。”他伸手把Zach拉回到怀里，可还没碰到Zach，Zach就一把握住他的肩膀，手指抠进肉里，用几乎让人疼痛的力道亲吻Chris。

“求你再也不要说这种话了，”他终于抬起头的时候说到。Chris可以看出他的自控力正在挣扎，于是他将Zach的脸捧到自己面前，让他靠在自己的肩膀和颈窝之间。Zach条件反射般地张开嘴，Chris立刻感觉到他的牙齿碰擦过他的皮肤。

“我很抱歉，”他说。“听起来很傻，可我不是故意的。我不该提这种事情。”

Chris依旧不知道Zach打算怎么办。他见过他如何控制自己，抵抗一切重口味游戏的诱惑，忍耐一个星期，两个星期，甚至三个星期，直到他们约定的日子，可这些忍耐的情感最终会像大坝决堤般奔涌除开。如果他将来最多只能每个月和Zach见一次面的话——好吧，Chris光是想想会发生什么，都觉得紧张。

Zach在那之后就没有再用过刀，尽管他曾见过Chris某天坐在床上，手里握着小刀，不停地翻开又合上。他沉默不语地从他手里拿走小刀，放回到床底下。Chris后来也没有再碰过它，尽管它一直就放在那里。

Zach花了十分钟漫无目的地换电视台，最后倒在沙发里，坐在他身旁。

“其实我不一定要走的，”他说。

“你当然要走。合同。条款。还有其他那些。”

“我可以从楼梯上滚下去，把手臂摔断。”

“你是想把脖子摔断吧。”

“那肯定不会。我很温柔的。”

“Zach，我希望你能去。真的。我只不过会很想你罢了。”想到发疯。他努力好声好气地对待Zach，装得好像他的心其实一点都不痛，因为他知道Zach也很不好受。但这很难，非常难。

他们重复着对对方的保证，同样的话已经说了好几个星期。

“我肯定不会一直呆在那儿。”

“是的。而且我还能过来看你。你能带我去那边最好的咖啡馆。”

“而且我也会时不时地回到这边。我肯定会的。可不希望Noah和Harold忘记我。”

“他们不会忘了你的。”

“也不希望你忘记我，”Zach轻声地加了一句。他们相对无言地对坐了几分钟。Chris一直在努力调整情绪。

“好吧，那你最好给我点什么来记住你，”他最后说，露出一个大大的笑脸，假装他们俩都不知道这个夸张表情的含义，Zach回应地演了下去，也装出无所谓的样子。

“噢，我会的。等到派对结束后。”他狡黠地笑了。Chris突然感觉到一阵熟悉的紧张感，这是他期待许久的感觉。

“如果你终于把东西都打包好了，我们就准备走吧，”Chris说，“不然就晚了。”

“没，我还没理好呢。再说了这是我的派对，我当然要等到最后再隆重登场，”Zach快活地说到。Chris喜欢看他这个样子。他期待着看到他走进派对点亮现场的模样。

很久很久以前，那就是Zach的模样，那就是他了解的全部的Zach。Chris喜欢看Zach在公众面前和私底下的对比，他甚至喜欢另一个Zach，那个被小心掩藏起来，甚至不在Chris面前暴露的Zach。自从那次仪式后，他再也没有见过的Zach的那一面，尽管有的时候Chris会刻意去激发它，结果也没有成功。Zach过于经验老道，以至于只要他不想，他绝对不会暴露。

派对的地点在郊外，又一次举办在了Joe的朋友家，主要是这两天实在热得过分，而他们家正好有个游泳池。那地方远得好像一辈子都到不了。

“如果我们迟到太久，大家会以为你今晚不来了。然后他们就会走人。然后你就等着一个人享受你的隆重登场吧。”

“好吧，我明天早上再把剩下的打包，”Zach嘟囔着。“我的发型怎么样？”

“就好像我今天一整天回答你的那样，你看起来蠢透了，”Chris咧嘴一笑。

“闭嘴。我才没有问那么多遍呢。”他还是跑去卫生间里打理了几分钟。

 

***

 

他们一到派对现场，Zach就被连轴转地卷进一群朋友之中，应付那些打招呼祝福他的人，还有那些，至少从Chris看来，期待能幸运地和他来上一发的男人。这感觉很烦人，Chris知道他在Zach的圈子里部分人眼中的名声，他不过是个实验，是Zach用来测试能把直男掰弯多久的实验。Zach曾向他保证，那些人不过是嘴贱而已，可Chris从中没有感到任何安慰。

“到厨房里来，”Chris最终跑过去，紧紧抓住Zach，从房间的一头拽到另一头，途中Zach还在不停地和各种人聊天打招呼。

“嘿，是你，”他们总算走进厨房时Julia开口说道。她正和房子的主人，也是她的男朋友Max手牵着手。两个人站在桌旁，桌上放着一盘又一盘的精致小食。

“哇哦。”Zach几乎被感动了。“这看起来……”

“我说吧，”Chris朝Julia点点头。

“再辛苦都值得，”她同意地说。

Joe突然也跑了进来，手里拿着个相机。“让我说几句话。”他转向Zach。“好了，这位贵宾，你将有幸在大家之前优先品尝各类什锦小吃，顺便感谢你的晚到，我们都已经饿坏了。吃的时候最好反应夸张一点，这可是我们累死累活做了一整天的成果。”

“我们？”Zach问。

“我，Julia还有你的疯子男朋友。”

“是啊，我帮了点忙，”Chris说着，笑得像个神经病。

“你帮了忙？什么时候？”  
“我今早说我去跑步的。结果去了两个半小时不是吗，Zach？Joe和Julia那时候到我家来做了这些。”

“可——你回来的时候全身都是汗，又喘又犯恶心的。”

Chris耸肩。“我可是方法派的演员，宝贝儿。”（方法派：主要通过演员外在的肢体和表情深入地挖掘出人性、人心的复杂性。它要求演员在镜前幕后都要保持同角色一样的精神状态）

Zach被逗乐地大笑起来。Joe的相机闪了好几下。

“先尝尝这几个，”Chris说。“是我做的。”他拿起一块搭配橘子布丁和烟熏三文鱼，并缀以莳萝的黑面包。Chris托着它放进Zach嘴里，房里的其他人都识相地转身翻冰箱，或者看向窗外。

“这真的能吃吗？”Zach困惑地问。

“做个乖男孩儿，”Chris悄悄对他说道，引得Zach吃惊地看着他。“为我敞开你自己。”Chris微笑着看到Zach乖乖地张开了嘴。“说谢谢，”他等到Zach咀嚼吞咽下食物后提醒到。“别挑三拣四什么的！”他压低眉毛，做了一个Zach皱眉的仿冒版表情，朝他摇了摇手指。

Zach看上去仿佛想在此时此刻咬他一口，可他只是重重地握了握Chris的手腕。“谢谢你，Christopher，”他说。“这个……其实非常好吃。”

“你不必说得这么震惊好么！”

Zach笑了，给了他一个吻。“那现在让我吃吃看别的，”他说到，口气听上去兴趣满满。

突然间所有人又回到了他们本来的位置。Julia举起一盘三文鱼球走进房间里，Max则忙着调制拿手饮料。Joe期待地跟着他们到处走动，不停摆弄着他的相机。

 

***

 

Zach在洛杉矶的绝大多数朋友都参加了聚会，至少露了个面和他道别，只有Karl没来，他偏巧不在美国。不过他还是打了电话过来，在电话另一端大吼大叫着。

“你喝醉啦？”当Karl说到第三个荤段子的时候，Zach问到。

“怎么？我这里只有早上7点！”  
“其实，我觉得你那边快中午了。”

“噢。如果是这样的话，是啊，我醉啦。天涯共此时嘛，兄弟！”

John和她的太太象征性地出席了一会儿，可他们还没呆多久就走了。JJ带着家里人过来玩了一个小时。Zoe从下午到晚上几乎一直和她的男朋友在拥挤的舞池里跳探戈，面对这么个漂亮又醉醺醺的姑娘，没人会因为被他们绊到腿或者被他们的手肘打到鼻子而记恨在心。

Zach的英雄剧组的朋友也出现了，Chris被森德希?拉玛莫西【Heroes中教授的扮演者】那张近看时漂亮得不可思议的脸闪得头晕眼花。“他好看得不像话，”他压低嗓音对Zach说。

“我知道，对吧？”Zach说着，眉毛的扭动加强了他的语气。“我得在这种让人分心的环境里工作。”他们为彼此相同的品味而相视一笑。

Kristen Bell【Heroes中拉拉队长的扮演者】带着她的男朋友来了，后者居然没有Chris想象的那么讨人厌。每一个人，每一个人都跑来和Zach说话，而Zach在众人的关注下好像发着光。  
Chris在人群中呆不下去了，他溜进厨房，高兴地看到他做的三文鱼小吃被一扫而空。Anton跟着他蹒跚着进来，一脸喝高了的傻笑。“操，”他看着空盘子说到。“都吃完了？”接着他把一袋东西丢在吧台上，指指里面问。“要来点吗？”

“不用了谢谢。”Chris递给他一些薯片和蘸酱，Anton狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。

“事情进展得怎么样，打屁屁舰长？”Anton在往嘴里塞东西的间隙问到。

Chris笑了。Anton是唯一一个到现在还在叫着这个绰号的人，尽管他怀疑等到回到剧组的时候，别人也还会继续这么叫他。  
“还好吧，朋友。看起来你自带了20块钱的小玩意儿。”

“30块。而且没错，”Anton后悔地叹了口气。“他说这些都是好货色，可我觉得我应该多想想的。永远不要相信玩冲浪的家伙。我妈妈也总是这么说。”

“她……真的？”  
“如果她提起这档子是的话，她会的。”他的脸上沾上了鹰嘴豆泥。  
“等等——玩冲浪的？”Chris瞪着Anton。“他是不是长得，好像，金发美人但同时又很讨人厌？”  
Anton想了想。“是，是，就是他。伙计。我其实真的，真的很醉了。现在别和我说话，否则我会烦死你的。我妈妈也老这么说我。”

Joe拿了个空盘子走进来。“都吃光了，”他对Chris说。  
“Joe，那个男的，叫Adam的那个——有没有请他？他来了没有？”  
他皱起眉毛。“大概吧。他一般都会来的。我真心不知道是谁给他的消息。”他看着Chris的脸。“我会叫他走人的。礼貌点，还是粗暴点？你选吧。就我个人而言，我觉得有些人的脸就该先来上一拳才好看。你在嘲笑我吗？”  
“你真是——和Zach一点都不像，仅此而已。不过那没关系。我来处理吧。”

 

***

Chris找到他的时候，Adam正在后院的游泳池里。他的身体在西斜的太阳照射下显出一片金棕色的紧实肉体，他叼着根烟走进水里，听着别人说的笑话哈哈大笑。接着他放下香烟，游了过来。

“Chris，是吧？”他从水里直起身体，手臂交叉扒着泳池边。“你来玩不？”

Chris摇摇头拒绝了，Adam笑了。“怕是你不行吧。身上有痕迹，对不对？哦，对了——三文鱼那个做得真屌，伙计。”

Chris蹲下来。“谢谢，”他说。“很高兴你喜欢吃这个。那个也是Zach的最爱。”  
“那男孩怎么样？期待去纽约，纽约吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“你也那么期待么？”夕阳的光线打在他脸上，他慵懒的笑容泛着红光。  
“我们已经都处理好了。”Chris惊讶得发现自己没有生气。“你知道的对不对，Adam？我想说对你们俩最后没成的事，我感到遗憾，可那是你的损失。”

Adam把挡在眼前的湿头发捋上去，看着溅出的水滴滴在Chris的脸上。可Chris的眼睛眨都没眨，只是伸手擦了擦。  
“真的吗，哈？”Adam问。

“千真万确。”

“你见过他那个样子了？他怎么变化的？”

“是啊。我见到了。”

他们互相看着对方，直到Adam眨眼，耸了耸肩。“你的死期，”他说。

“帮我个忙好吗？今晚别靠近他。”

Adam的脸顿时变得他前所未见的空白而喜悦。“你欠我个人情，”他最后说到。他向他伸出自己的手，可Chris实在没法让自己也伸手握住。

“我欠你个人情，”Chris最后说道。他只感到同情，此刻他羞于承认，但他对此觉得开心。“好好享受派对吧。”

 

***

 

“我不想走，”Zach在车里迷迷糊糊地喊。“这里所有的人都爱我。”

“那边的人也会同样爱你。”

“那个三文鱼玩意儿好吃死了。”

“我知道。”Chris一笑。“现在我只要学会烧通心粉就行了。”

“绝对没可能，Pine。你要对通心粉倾注心意，不只是胃袋而已。”

“有本事你咬我啊。”

“有这个打算，”Zach轻快地说，手指划弄着Chris的大腿。“开快点。”

Zach的公寓里有种奇怪的气氛。他所有的私人物品都打了包，而明天晚上Chris就会把钥匙交给Zach的一个朋友，他会帮着照看几个月。Noah和Harold已经被送走了。连那个被石膏补好的洞都已经粉刷一新。他们周五晚上一起做的，尽管最后更多涂料滚到了他们自己身上而不是墙上。

“你今晚一直在挑逗我，”一起走进卧室的时候，Zach说道。

“是的，”Chris说着亮出一个灿烂的笑容。“看你的反应可有意思了。”

Zach也朝他笑了笑。“把衣服脱了，Christopher，”他慢慢地说到。“脱得慢点，表情紧张点，就像你以前那样。”

Chris根本不必装出紧张的样子。他的眼睛不住地看向那把小刀，依旧放在床头柜上。他们约定好，Zach走的时候小刀归Chris所有。他脱衣服的时候，Zach的眼睛一刻都没有离开过。他的眼睛盯着Chris胸口那几条浅粉色的痕迹，然后移到他胯上的手指掐痕。

“你会想念你现在的这个样子吗？”Zach问。

“是，是，”Chris说到，心口发疼。“是啊，我会的。”

“我想在给你留点标记，让你能想着我，多少能维持一阵子，”Zach说。“可我所有的道具都在你家。”Chris顿时感到失望又不爽，几乎有些愤愤不平。他告诉过Zach，他们今晚应该留点道具在这边的，可Zach拒绝了。“别这么看着我，”Zach告诫他。“我还是会料理好你的。我一直都干得不错，对不对？站起来面对墙，趴好。手举起来，别挡到我。”

Chris照做了，接着他感觉到Zach的手抚上他的背脊，从上往下抚摸着他屁股上方的曲线，然后覆上他的两个臀瓣，轻轻挤压。“你看起来美呆了，”Zach说，Chris点着头附和了他。像这样，他也感觉美呆了。

Zach没有事先提醒，举起巴掌往下甩去，重重地打在他的屁股上，惊得Chris一颤。Zach已经好久没这么干过了。

“好久没这么干过了，”Zach像是猜到他心思一般说着。哦上帝，Chris心想。他绝对会读心术。“可Anton今天一整晚都在叫你打屁屁舰长，所以我实在忍不住。”

“操他的Anton，”Chris骂了一句，Zach又给他屁股来了他一巴掌。

“我对你说过什么来着？‘不许你这么刻薄。不行！’现在给我忘了Anton。”Chris能听见他声音里的笑意。

“好了，”Chris喘着气说。

Zach打他的力量一下比一下大，直到他的屁股有点一阵麻木又一阵火燎得疼，每次他都向前倾斜，痛苦地就着墙壁磨蹭自己老二。Zach走上前贴近他的后背，牛仔裤摩擦着他裸露的皮肤。“疼吗？”

“有点刺痛，就像——嗷！”Zach的指甲突然重重地抓了他的皮肤一把，Chris不禁抽搐。

这是Zach最爱玩的把戏，Chris心想。不用道具，下手狠毒，除了咬他的时候和用小刀的时候。可当他瞥向床头柜，突然发现小刀不见了，这让他全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。

Zach在他的背部上下抓弄着，慢慢地拖曳他的指甲，直到Chris的呼吸里带上一丝哭腔。那就是Zach期待的声音，当它终于出现，他开始啃咬Chris。难捱的小口拉扯和尖锐的疼痛布满了Chris的肩膀和背脊上部。Zach的双臂环抱住Chris的身体，拧动他的皮肤留下一串掐痕，扭转他的乳头，直到Chris尖叫着试图逃脱。

“说话，”Zach说。“我想要听你说话。”

Chris努力组织着句子，可打结的舌头只能发出了一串“哦操求你了好棒”以及“我爱你”还有“求你别走”。Zach抓住他的老二，慢慢地，几乎磨人地在自己温热的手中揉弄，直到Chris的嘴里只能发出接近乞求的词句。

“还不行，”Zach说。“我还没享受到。”他把Chris转过来吻住。Chris很确信，像他现在这样正对着Zach的嘴喘粗气，肯定一点儿都不性感，可他停不下来，Zach也不肯放他走。

当Zach终于放开他，Chris的气息总算缓和下来。“记得你第一次为我口交的样子吗？”Zach问。“你想知道你是不是做得对。”他笑起来。

“我做得怎么样？”Chris小心地不让自己的急躁心情从语气中漏出来。

“你的努力弥补了技术上的欠缺。”

“哦，好吧，总算知道了，”Chris忍不住脱口而出。他看得出Zach不喜欢他的口气。“对，对不起。”

幸好他今天的心情不错。“接受你的道歉。可看看你自己的样子。你想高潮，对不对？”

Chris点点头，垂下眼睛。他不觉得Zach会不让他释放就飞去国家的另一端，可——Zach总是让人捉摸不透。

“那就跪到地上，”Zach说。“向我展示下你的学习成果。”他拉下牛仔裤拉链，把裤子往下扯了扯，掏出自己的性器，他的另一只手抚弄着Chris的嘴唇。“为我把嘴张大。”

Chris依旧觉得自己的技术很糟，尽管他们已经在一起那么久了。可Zach的手指正紧紧抓着他的头发，他的胯部在Chris向后退的时候跟着凑上来，Chris想，看上去他至少已经抓到些诀窍了。他抬头看向Zach的脸，一边吸吮他的阴茎头部，一脸纯真地睁大眼睛，让Zach看到时不禁低吼着闭上双眼。当他又一次睁开眼时，Chris将自己的舌头尽可能地伸出来，舔弄Zach的柱身，然后将它整根吞下去。

他听到Zach低语，“噢，操你的，”让他越发期望能取悦他，却立刻被揪住头发拽了下来，张口喘着气。

“你知道有些网站——”Zach将一根手指放在他唇边制止了他的话。

“乖孩子。”每当Chris做出些实际的进步而不是纸上谈兵时，Zach总会用上这种带点戏谑的口气。“你给自己赢得了奖励。想在哪儿被我操？床上，还是在这儿——墙壁边上？”

“就这儿，”Chris立刻说。到床上去的话，他怕自己控制不住情绪。

“好吧，”Zach说，仿佛已经了然于心地笑着。“你想的话，可以给我脱衣服了。”

Chris又一次跪倒在地上替Zach解开鞋带。Zach顺从地任由Chris替他解开扣子，拉下拉链，解开皮带；有的时候他喜欢使劲折腾他，可今晚却没有。可在Chris拉下他的牛仔裤前，Zach一把抓住了他的手。

“噢，对了，我忘记了。”他伸进口袋，掏出小刀。“好了，继续。”Chris盯着它，看着Zach的手指松松地握着刀柄。“我说了，继续，”Zach提醒他。“别担心刀子。还没到时候。”

Chris把舌头咬在嘴唇之间，伸手拉扯Zach的牛仔裤和底裤，试图把自己的注意力放在Zach的性器上，他火烫，向上略微弯曲，头部濡湿闪着亮光的性器，而不是那把刀子。可它的确在那儿，就在视线边缘。他感觉自己的额头热了起来，汗珠一颗颗冒出来。

接着Zach把Chris举起来甩向墙壁，他才真正开始害怕起来。Zach的手平平地贴在他的背上，把他往硬实的水泥墙推去，他的皮肤和Zach的手掌之间，有个冰冷而古怪的触感，是那把刀子。Chris僵住一动不动，任由Zach摆布。

“你害怕了？”Zach在他耳边问到。Chris能感觉到冰冷的刀子沿着他的脊柱划弄。他感觉不出刀刃是合着还是开着。他希望是合着的。

“是的，”他说。“是。我很害怕。”

“我知道我是不会割你的。今晚不会。”

“不。不，我不知道。”

Zach将手臂环抱起Chris的胸，固定住他的手臂，手里的刀——显然是合着的，Chris感激地想——硬邦邦地贴着他的肋骨，朝他的身体顶进来，Chris怀疑明天自己的腰上就会冒出一个刀柄形状的淤青。

“我没这么打算。但想让你知道我会的，如果我想的话。”

“我知道，”Chris小声说到。

“你接受我给你的一切，Christopher。你放弃得太多。”Zach依旧紧紧抱着他，其中一只手降到他们之间，向内挤进去，将他温柔地打开。“这样的你真美。”

操他的时候，Zach准许了他进入潜意识空间，飞向他想去的地方；尽管Chris自己也不清楚。Zach在高潮的时候用力咬了他，在快要用力过头的时候又合上了嘴唇。当Chris的意识渐渐回到自己的身体里时，他已经躺在床上了，阴茎被Zach的嘴唇包裹着。Zach一直吸到他射出来，他的技术太老练，老练到令Chris无法想象。但他没有对此抱怨，而Zach也没有抱怨什么。

 

***

 

“我以为你又要……你懂的。又要吓我，”Chris事后说到。“就像上次那样。”

“是啊。然后明天飞去纽约，留你一个人在家里应对那些乱七八糟的空落感。”

“噢。好吧。我没想到那个部分。”

“你从来没认真想过，Christopher。幸好有我这个运筹帷幄的人。”Zach的口气有些自鸣得意，可Chris的确没法反驳他。

“是啊，有Zachary，多大的福音，”他说着，只用上了往常一半程度的讽刺。

“我忘了，”Zach突然说到。“瞧瞧我找到了什么。”他打开床头灯，伸手从地上的口袋里掏出几张破旧的纸张。“还记得这个吗？”

Chris看了一眼，随即笑起来。“记得。我的性癖清单。”他上下浏览起来，对自己曾经的幼稚感到有些不好意思。“我记得，你从来都对这个不是很感兴趣。可你为什么要留着它？”

“我当然有兴趣啦。而且我觉得我们已经尝试过了你绝大多数的偏好，”Zach说着挤到他身后凑近了读起来。“不过那个没有试过——”他点点上面。“这个应该会挺好玩的。”

“我当初选这条的时候都不知道它是什么意思，”Chris嘟囔着，用手捂住了脸。

“你真可爱。”

“你从来没给我写一张。你说你会写的。”

“我说我会考虑一下。但我的确做了，我写过一张。”他把纸张翻过来，Chris看到Zach在他的列表背面手写了些内容，旁边还画上了整齐的方块，每个方块中间都精准地打上了勾。

每一行上都反反复复写着Chris的名字：Christopher Pine，C.W.Pine，漂亮舰长，该死的打屁屁舰长——

“Whitelaw公主？【派派的中名是Whitelaw，这是他在公主日记时期的绰号】”Chris火冒三丈地喊起来。

“我的几个朋友在网上看到这个名字，就开始这么叫你了。”Zach哼笑一声；试图一笔带过。

“哪些朋友？”

Zach摇摇头。“想都别想，Pine。我才不想看到你在我离开的这阵子惹上麻烦。”

“可不管怎样，这又不是性癖清单，”Chris闷闷不乐地说。“这上面只有——我。”

Zach只是朝他微笑着。

他们满足地躺了一会儿。“那你现在打算干点什么？”Chris之后问到。“没了它你可走不了多久。”

“什么意思？”

“你最多最多，可以支撑三个星期，然后你又会有需求。我说你的性癖。这也是我建议你去泡吧的原因。我希望能帮到你。”

“唔。从我从东京回来，直到你在我家墙上打出一个洞，”Zach说。“那可远远不止三个星期。”

“噢。噢，好吧。”Chris忘了这一茬。

“我的性癖伴随着我度过了一辈子。我已经习惯了。而且——你还不明白吗？”

“啥？”

“是你。你是让我有些……你不在我身边时其实没那么难熬。我还是有欲望，却不会那么强烈。我能控制得住。”

Chris睁大眼睛。“我——我——啥？”

Zach笑起来。“我没打算怪你或者别的什么。你只是——按下了我的开关，尽管有时候你是无心为之。你这样默默地顺从我。完完全全的。完美得有些……吓人。”

“可我以为——”

“Christopher，你想太多了。”

“哈。”Chris仰躺在床上，看着天花板。“呃，好吧。那是不是意味着我下次来纽约看你的时候，你会放我一马？”

“这辈子都别想，Pine。”

 

***

Chris第二天醒来的时候，Zach正趴在他身上，把床单从他身体上拉下去。

“你在干什么？”他迷迷糊糊地闷在枕头里问到。

“你说的话我一个字都听不懂，”Zach说着，继续往下拉。“不过你的屁股真好看。有这样的好屁股根本不必练口才，不是吗？”

Chris强迫自己醒过来。Zach说话时有那种口气，那种精力过剩的，略微带点神经质的口气通常代表着什么——不是好事。

“你在干什么？”他又问了一句。他感觉到有什么湿滑冰冷的东西贴上他的皮肤，把他惊地从床上弹起来。“Zach！”

“给你留了点想念我的东西，”Zach说着，一只手牢牢地按住Chris的后背。他几秒钟就完成了，然后将什么东西丢在Chris脸旁边的枕头上。

Chris闷闷地骂了一句。“Zach，拜托！我们约定过的。不再玩油漆笔了。”

可Zach笑个不停。Chris转过身努力打量，却看不到。Zach好心地递给他一面剃须镜。

Chris盯着看了一两分钟，看着他左半边屁股上那个粗粗的黑色的“ZQ”两字。它不是很大也写得不是很高，足够被藏起来不被看到。Zach一副春风得意的样子。

“这个到最后还是会掉的，”Chris说着，试图打击他的气焰。

“你必须每隔几天就自己补一下，那它就不会掉了。”

“我吗？”

“是啊。而且我也会检查的。至少你要有所准备。所以你最好乖乖地照我说的做。我会要求你提供图片证据。”

Chris笑起来。“好啦。我会乖乖的。”他伸了个懒腰，性器贴着床单肿大起来。这感觉很美妙。他想要花点时间来缓一缓。“我陷入潜意识的时候有说过什么吗？”他最近总是这么问。Zach说绝大多数时候他都很安静，可有的时候——

“是的。”可Zach在他准备追问细节的时候转移了话题。直到晚些时候，当Zach真的走了以后，Chris毫无头绪地在公寓里晃荡，最后检查一遍有没有需要他带回家去的东西，这时候他看到厨房的料理台上放着一张纸，上面有油漆笔的字迹。

那是艾略特的诗。Zach那整洁的右倾字迹在纸上舒展地排列着，仿佛它们就要爬出纸缘却又被紧紧框在一起。

我的朋友，鲜血震颤我的心脏  
非凡的胆识带来的一刻舍弃  
是一世纪的谨慎都无可比拟  
我们就凭这一点，仅凭这一点存在于世 【注释1】  
我不会离开太久。记得要用油漆笔！！  
——ZQ

“你他妈的不许哭，Pine，”Chris说到。

 

END

 

注释1：  
艾略特的名诗 The Waste Land (荒原)第五段——雷霆的话，在汤永宽译本上修改而成，附诗句原文，请一定要看！！！

My friend, blood shaking my heart  
The awful daring of a moment's surrender  
Which an age of prudence can never retract  
By this, and this only, we have existed 

 

番外: Enterprise

 

“有件事我们得谈谈。”

Chris停了下来，牙刷还支在嘴里，他从镜子里看向Zach。后者表情严肃，目光阴沉。不是个好兆头。

于是Chris吐掉泡沫，又漱了漱口，他需要点时间，让自己再次站直时不至于一脸惊恐。要说具体是在害怕什么，连他自己也不清楚。分手？好吧，并不是，因为他们并没有在一起。没有像交往那样的在一起。所以，也许是害怕他自己无法满足Zach提出的要求？

“好吧，我不是有意要吓着你的。”Zach立刻说道。但是除了他明显的一脸坦陈，Chris觉得Zach看上去有些兴致勃勃。也许是好奇？

“我没有被吓到。”

Zach拉住他的手。“让我们找个地方坐下。”

“就在这儿，我没事。”

“我发誓不会是坏消息。”

Chris微微叹了口气，但还是让Zach拉着他到起居室，在沙发上坐下。Zach在对面的单人沙发上坐了下来。一定是了，在这样的情境下，他们肯定是要分手，或者是与之等同的别的什么。因为除此之外，没有别的理由可以解释为什么Zach非得坐得离他这么远。虽然Zach发誓说这不会是坏消息。

“我只是想就一些事和你谈谈。”

“我做错什么了么？”

“不是那样。” Chris感觉到他的心在一点点往下沉。他曾经担忧过，这样的事会发生，总有一天。和Zach相比，他在这些性癖上完全毫无经验，所以这迟早会发生——他会搞砸，或者Zach会对他丧失耐心，或者——“你从没有说过安全词。”

“什么？”

“你从来没叫我停下过。”

“不，我有。今天早上我就说了。”

“你说那‘太激烈了’然后让我慢下来，因为你快要射出来了。你有时还让我在做疼痛的事情时下手轻一点，让我停下一会儿直到我……”

“直到你什么？”

“直到我完全中止这件事。你从来没有用安全词中止过，只是让我慢下来。”Zach开始用他的指尖在膝盖上持续敲打，Chris意识到他正努力找到合适的方式说这番话。“问题的关键是。有一些sub——嗯，一些像你这样的人——”

“一些像我这样的人？拜托，请让我觉得自己是个独立的个体。”

Zach露出了有些为难的表情。“我只是试图表达得有技巧。”

“别担心什么技巧。直接说出来。”像他这样的人？是啊，那真是富有技巧。

“好吧。有时候那些和我一起玩的人，他们试图用不说安全词来取悦我，甚至在真正需要的时候。我想要知道，这是不是你目前的想法。”

Chris感到一阵嫉妒。也许归根结底，有技巧的方式确实更好些。“可能你只是对我下手还不够重，所以我才不说安全词。”

Zach身子前倾，脸色凝重，而Chris像在跳舞那样向后倒。“你这么说，让我怀疑你做的那些功课到底有多少效用。我很确定，你知道使用安全词不应该是一项挑战。”

随你怎么说。“是啊，我知道，我只是……”他只是不想再觉得自己是个菜鸟。

“你觉得为什么要有安全词，Christopher?”但Chris只是耸了耸肩。“安全词是为了让我们能更小心地探索自己的极限。我不会因为你想要停止我们在做的某件事而感到失望。任何时候。你应该随心所欲地停下，在任何你想要的时候。”

“我会的。”Chris仍然感到困扰，因为——没错，也许有那么一两次，他想在他们开始做之前就叫停，当Zach用藤条鞭的时候，但是他从未真正遇到必须要说出口的情况。因为Zach，像他所说的那样，总是和他心有灵犀。Zach中止了进程，所以Chris不需要使用他的安全词，因为要求慢下来也能达到同样的效果。他想要把这一切解释给Zach听，可是Zach已经又开始说了起来。

“你知道——我们在做的这些，完全建立在信任之上。”

“我知道。我信任你。”

Zach微微笑了。“你的确是。但是我也必须得能信任你。信任你的诚实。信任你能照顾好自己。因为我们都得尽一些责任。”

“我明白那些。”

“既然你明白了。” Zach再次站了起来，舒展身体。“我只是想把这事儿说清。所以——你需要我载你回家么？”

“不用了。谢谢。我想自己走，呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“好吧。”

问题是， Chris一边散步一边想，也许是因为他们的——称不上情侣关系，他们在做的所有那些，无所谓操蛋的到底是什么——才刚刚开始，所以他确实是在努力取悦Zach。如果Zach不是那么该死的总是无所不知——如果他真的会停止和Chris的这整件事——这只是——

这只是太令人尴尬了，有些时候，做这样一个新手。 Chris已经和人上床了很长，很长时间。他在14岁就失去了贞操，即使他那会儿皮肤糟糕，身材干瘦，还顶着除了同年纪Zach的头发以外世界上最糟糕的发型，他在照片上看过Zach的。现在他比以前性感得多，性感得多得多，而且他已经脱处了半辈子；但是，和Zach在一起——让他感觉像是在黑暗里四处摸索Melinda Hunter的前扣式内衣。  
【注：Melinda Hunter：美国情色小说家 http://melindahunter.com/】

就好像，谁真的听说过前扣式内衣。即使过了这么多年，这些恼人的想法仍然在他脑海里漂浮，他轻笑了一下，把包甩到另一边肩膀上。好吧，他已经学会了。他学会了什么是前扣式内衣，怎样在接吻的时候不让唾液流得到处都是，怎样在姑娘身下做得足够好以至于在Berkeley的学生宿舍出名——这都离不开他和第一个正式女友做的那些愉快的试错。

而现在，我正和我第一个正式的——Chris停了下来，在他的闪念之间，手紧张地抚弄头发。他环顾自周，想知道有没有什么人在周围，因为一瞬间他的想法好像太大声了。

他和Zach只是在胡搞。他们不是在约会或别的什么。只是——只是上床。虽说是上床，他们也只玩过口交、手淫和摩擦性器, Zach连一根手指都没伸进他的菊花过，更别说老二了。但这仍然算是上床，在Chris心里。他很确定对Zach而言也是一样。

三天之后，Chris开始想，也许他可以试着用安全词，因为事情变得有些超出“激烈”的范畴，开始滑向“企业号”的领域。尽管Zach每次都能捕捉到他慢下来的信号。然后及时停下。

藤条鞭从来都不是Chris的最爱。他是个鞭挞爱好者，它们允许他在疼痛前享受长时间愉悦的刺痛，他也是个短马鞭爱好者，即使在Zach下手很重的时候。有些时候他觉得，他如此爱它们是因为它们那么的传统：一个被皮革包裹着的、挥舞着马鞭的Dom, 确实，有些老套。但是想到这些，总让Chris的阴茎因渴求而勃动，所以他顺从了自己的欲望。

但他绝不是藤条鞭的狂热者。被藤条鞭鞭打，绝对在他的“反对”条目里。然而，他知道Zach喜欢，而且Zach一部分的享受，正来自于他知道Chris不喜欢这个、但是无论如何还是顺从了。这像是个奇怪的怪癖小循环。Chris从没能完整地熬过Zach提出的鞭数，这有时让他觉得挫败。但是，至少他也未曾不得不喊出企业号。如果那样就更糟了。

Zach总在他到达极限之前停下。他有一种感觉，Zach一直在寻觅着什么，或是等待着什么，只是还没有找到。虽然在那之后，Zach总是极力夸赞他，尽心给他一个爽爆了的高潮。

于是，那之后的事弥补了之前的。

但现在，Chris越来越难想起“那之后”的好处。藤条鞭让他的身体灼烧，疼得让他只想骂娘，即使有了喊出“太激烈了”之后的片刻停顿，还是无法忍受。

“再多两鞭，Christopher。你还能承受多两鞭么？”Chris之前从未忍受住那么多鞭。他试图把注意力集中在Zach的声音上，忽略那疼痛，然后点头，回到原来的位置上。但是下一击正中他屁股和大腿之间的敏感部位。他发出一阵又响又长的诅咒，滚下床，用手和膝盖摸索到墙角，把自己蜷缩起来。

Zach跟着他，小心地蹲伏下来，抚摸他的肩膀。“你还好么？”

Chris摇了摇头，但他也不知道这是不是“不好”的意思，又或者，只是我不知道。

“你能站起来么？”

Chris让Zach帮着他站了起来，但现在，他还无法直视Zach的眼睛。他觉得自己是最无能的懦夫，那样缩在墙角里，像一只被鞭打的狗。

“我很抱歉，”他说，但是Zach对他做了“嘘”的手势，像是对一个孩子。Zach让他面朝下躺在床上，抹上感觉像是一百万滴乳液，然后轻柔地告诉Chris他的表现有多么棒。Chris花了好一阵子才让自己相信。

但他放松了下来，平静地回到现实之中，Zach就在他身边躺下，一只手搂过他的肩膀。

“伙计，”他说道，Chris有些笑了起来。

“你现在开始叫我‘伙计’了？”

Zach微笑，但是仍然表情严肃。“是的，伙计。你得在想停下的时候对我喊停。”

“我有。”

“不。你飞越了整个房间，把自己在墙角挤成一团。”

这是对他男子气概的侮辱。Chris皱眉。他感到怒火上升。“好吧，但是……你明白了我的意思。”

“我实在不想让事情变成这样，让你觉得不得不从肢体上远离我才能让我停下，这让我感觉，好像我没有照料好你，而且……嗯，这并不好受。安全词是为我们两个人准备的。”

Chris在枕头里把眉头皱得更紧了。和Zach一起有时候很不协调，因为他本以为大抵会有更多爷们儿的事，或者至少更少情感的事。但是有时，他们要做很多的谈话。谈论Chris的屁股感觉怎么样，他的头还疼么，他对他们做的事有什么样的感觉，在他高潮的全过程中一直这样对谈着，因为Zach喜欢听他说这些。还有谈论安全词。

“我很抱歉，行么？我说了我很抱歉。”

“我不想让你感到抱歉，我想让你照顾好你自己。”

“我有。我的意思是，我会的。”

Zach轻轻叹了一口气，Chris假装没有听到。

晚些时候，当他回到家，躺在床上，即将睡着，他又想到了它，他尽可能快地躲进墙角的那一幕。那接近恐慌，一点儿都不让人愉悦。

“所以那太尴尬了。”他喃喃地说。

***

有时候Chris拒绝为一些事情感到尴尬，例如Zach口中他的新恋老二癖。

“只是因为我感兴趣，不意味着我上瘾了，Zachary。”他这周至少把同样的话说了九遍，虽然他也承认，他已经站在感兴趣的悬崖边缘挥舞着手臂，就快要脸朝下掉进迷恋中去了。现在是周六上午，他唯一想干的就是伸出脑袋练习侍奉，可Zach不让他这么干。Chris不敢相信他竟然是认真的。“谁会拒绝一次口交？再说了，你这辈子都在和老二乱搞。而我还有很多课要补。”

“你自己也有一根，不是么。”

“没错，可我不能吸它。虽然如果我可以，我肯定会这么做的，只是想试试。你会这么干么？我打赌你会的。嘿，你做的那些瑜伽，你能不能——“

Zach抓住Chris的腰部，把他结结实实地推离胯下。“求你。我们能不能只是躺着，享受一下一个周日清晨？我不是不赞赏你的努力，只是……”

“只是什么？我是不是真的做得很糟糕，还是别的什么？

Zach露出一个微笑，但还是用力把他拉了上来，再用自己的手臂和腿缠上Chris的身体，利索地让他动弹不能。

“你作弊。”

“你懂的。”

Chris叹了口气，挪动了一小点儿，让他的脑袋能舒服地靠在Zach肩膀上。他发现Zach是相互依偎的头号粉丝，这一开始让他觉得奇怪，因为Chris从没有设想过，疼痛施虐癖能和依偎饥渴症共存。但这是真的，所以他准备好了忍受这些，因为这是他对Zach的新发现，而任何一项对Zach的发现都那么有趣。

“但是说真的。我真的很烂么？在我的人生中，我的念头并不是常常绕着吸老二打转的，至少不是作为去吸别人的那一方，所以——”

“我只是想要像这样躺一会儿。没必要分分钟都事关我的老二，你要知道。”

“可以事关我的老二。”

“是的，可以。但是现在不是时候。你只需要放松。享受这一刻。”

Chris叹气。他从来不是那种会赖在床上的类型。一旦他睡醒了，他就醒了，就算要休息也会到别的地方。黏在一起抱抱，这通常只是一场性爱的序幕。但是他试着去习惯，放松全身的肌肉，让Zach满足他的依偎饥渴。

“为什么你这么喜欢这个？”几分钟后他问道。他感觉到Zach向他的头发里呼了一口气，好像一直在等这个问题，而且正和自己打赌多久会被问到。

“我就是喜欢。”他听起来像被逗乐了，所以Chris又借机问了一个问题。

“这是不是和主导权力有关？就像，这是为什么你把我抱得这么紧？”

Zach把鼻子埋进他的头发里，亲吻了一下他的后颈，他们的位置又微微转动了一下，现在Chris能活动的范围甚至更有限了。“如果不是我把你抱得这么紧，你会扭动着爬下床，然后去做别的。”

Chris又叹了口气。

“但是你没有正面回答我的问题，”几分钟过后他才说道，因为他们的无所事事而痛苦不堪。

“上帝啊，如果你不喜欢，你用不着配合。”Zach听上去很不耐烦。“我不知道你为什么这么抵触这个，不过行吧，只要你想——”

“我不是抵触，我只是好奇为什么你这么喜欢。”说实话，他感到有点儿被压扁了，甚至有点儿幽闭恐惧。考虑到他被紧紧包裹的程度，Zach的肢体更像是触手。这完全不舒服。

短暂的沉默，然后Zach松开了他一点，也许有一英寸。这让Chris的呼吸更顺畅了些，至少。

“我喜欢它，因为它很正常。这是正常人——这是其他人都会做的事。他们相互拥抱。享受对方身体上的陪伴。“

“拥抱，当然会。活活压死，这可不多见。”Zach开始向后离开，但Chris拉住了他的手臂。“只是开玩笑！天，伙计，我只是学着讲笑话。”

“好好学吧你，“Zach低吼，但还是任由Chris把他的手臂拉了回去。

“你太容易生气了，“Chris低声说，轻拍Zach的手。他感到Zach又一次放松下来，所以他也试着忽略自己抽搐的身体。这已经足够好了，但是Zach脑子里哪些关于正常的想法——有一点让人担心。“那你觉得其他人还做些什么？”

“我不知道。去杂货店购物。买新的日用品。在床上看报纸。”

“所以你觉得其他人其实都无聊得要死？”

这次轮到Zach叹了口气，他放开了Chris，转过去仰躺着，凝视着天花板。用手枕着脑袋。“我们能把这个忘了么？”

Chris也学着他转过身去，用手肘撑起脑袋，微微撅嘴。“你不说了。”

“你显然不感兴趣。”

“我很感兴趣。”事实上，他早就感兴趣了一段日子，有关他们在一起做的事，因为这不仅是性，早就不止如此，而这也不只是一次试验。Chris开始用一种全新的方式看Zach，这让人迷惑，怪怪的，又从心底感觉不错，虽然他也不知道怎么定义自己的感觉。“我们可以拥抱。我不介意。”

Zach转动眼睛，什么都没有说。

“我很乐意，”Chris又试了一次，但是听上去连他自己都觉得不可信。“听着，看在操蛋的份上，你能不能停止生闷气过来抱我了？”这太荒谬了，他就是无法阻止笑意爬满他的脸颊，但是Zach也不能，他最终还是屈尊转头看着他。

“你要求真多，Pine,”他说道，但还是张开了手臂，而Chris毫无形象地飞快钻了进去。”噢。你的鼻子太尖了。像根该死的针。”

“都是因为你太瘦了，”Chris在他锁骨间说。他挪动了下，直到他俩都舒服了，决心不再说话。看上去，在这种时候说话根本不顶用。

“只需要把注意力放在肢体接触上，”Zach提议，好像他们正在做什么“神秘宇宙力量显灵”的事，而不是用身体裹住对方，后者在Chris的认知中无论如何也应该是性爱前戏。但是他把这个念头抛诸脑后，因为这就是Zach现在想要做的，所以没问题。挺好。至少Zach的老二哪儿都没去。

Zach的呼吸平静下来，Chris看向上方，看见满足的似笑非笑正挂在他的唇边。但现在Chris开始饿了。已经过了10点，而他还什么都没吃，除非你把咖啡也算上，他没算那个。咖啡是很棒，但他需要蛋白质，尤其是动物蛋白。这是他的周日上午惯例——培根和别的什么。通常是薄烤饼，但是有时只是培根三明治，像是他在利兹时一个周六狂欢夜后吃的那种。【利兹大学，Chris曾经交换的英国名校】

然后突然间他被击中了——他之前从没有和Zach一起度过一个周日早上，从未像现在这样。一般他们在周五见面，又或者他在周六晚上离开，从不过夜。因为大多数周日Chris得回家，但不是这周，Katie和他妈妈去了某个心理学会议，他爸爸则和老友叙旧去了。

所以，或许这就是Zach喜欢在周日早上做的事。抱抱的周日。Chris怀疑他能不能习惯这个。他不是讨厌拥抱，只是——这不是性，而且这太安静了。如果持续的时间太长，他会抓狂。

在他大脑神经的边缘，一个词在跳动。他应该这么干么？他能这么干么？

他得变成一个什么样的混蛋，才会在抱抱上喊安全词？Zach也许会不爽，甚至生气，因为这可能是对这个概念的一种误用。但是另一方面，Zach又说过当Chris想要停下的时候应该用安全词，任何时候。

Chris紧紧闭上了眼睛，试着不要让他的下巴绷得太紧。Zach的手指在他肩膀上游移，所以他试着集中在那个上，在脑袋里读着秒，然后终于，“好了”Zach说。“谢谢。”

Chris在Zach轻轻把他推开时睁开双眼。“你确定？”闭嘴，你个蠢货！

“我挺好的。”Zach看上去，确实，非常不错。平静而愉悦。“谢谢你。我知道这不是你的最爱。”

“这还不错。”Chris尴尬的说道。”我的意思是……这不错。挺好的。你知道这是我们第一个像——像这样在一起度过的周日早上？”‘在一起’究竟是什么意思，他自己也不确定，但现在这就够了。

“是啊，我知道。”

他们看着对方，微微笑起来。

“你现在可以吸我了，如果你想的话。回报是公平的。”

Chris确实想得要死。

时间飞逝；他们做的那些还在继续；Chris仍然不确定那是什么。他的心开始沉重起来。Zach还没有把老二塞进Chris的菊花里过——这太奇怪了。这是基佬们会做的事，不是么？他在网上查了，又从Amazon多订了几本书，最后发现答案是否定的，不是每个基佬都会这么干。所以，或许是Zach不喜欢。虽然Chris十分确信他肯定是喜欢的，那么就是说，或许Zach只是不喜欢和他这么做而已。这也没问题；Chris才没有迫不及待地想让自己的屁股被捣烂。

但他为不能至少体验一次而感到遗憾。

虽然如此，Chris不想试着搞清楚所有的事，也不想提起它，以防Zach开始想它并决定这不值得做，对其他任何事也是如此。他担心，Zach可能对约会对象和上床对象持有完全不同的标准。因为Chris完全不够基，所以Zach才不想上他。或者，是因为Zach觉得他只是在体验。如果Chris告诉他自己的感受，他可能会笑出声来。

最糟的情况是，Zach根本没笑，他对不得不让Chris失望感到万分抱歉——这太糟糕，也太丢脸了。

他不想再丢脸一次，尤其是在Zach见过他缩进墙角、颤抖着想要躲避的样子之后。好像他怕得要死。Chris才不害怕，完全没可能，既不怕他们一起做的那些事，也不会怕Zach。

就算这样，他觉得他需要找个新方法来处理这些，因为这一切已经开始在他们的关系中渗进阴霾，让Chris变得固执而好斗。他现在甚至不能用放慢速度的安全词了，每当他想要说的时候，就有什么爬上他的心头，一个恐怖的声音在他脑海中低语着懦夫，一遍又一遍，然后他就咬紧了牙关，避免声音溢出来，那么用力，搞得他第二天都牙疼。

Zach没有花很久就意识到了。有一次他用精妙的绳结把Chris绑起来，胸口的绳子挤压和摩擦着乳头。他确保Chris的手背在后面，这个姿势看上去应该很不舒服，而实际上并没有。他的手抓住Chris的前臂，手指刮蹭着手肘。让Chris面对墙上的那个洞。Chris盯着那个洞看了好一会儿。仍然没有被修好。

“不想看了？我可以把你的眼睛蒙住。”

“随便你，”Chris低语。

“你再说一次？”Zach的声音听上去很危险。

“你想怎么样都行,Zach，”Chris做了一点修正，最后还是被蒙上了眼睛。还有一次，Zach把Chris推到床的边缘，而Chris说了同意，他调整呼吸，竭力抑制自己喊出除此之外的词，这并不好受。他的心跳变得太过激烈，呼吸过分急促，任何一项都不怎么舒服。就算屁股上被结结实实得打了一顿也没有起到帮助作用。有些东西在他心里逐渐收紧，就好像绳子在越缠越紧，又像是房子在不断收缩。

但他什么也说不出来，他甚至没法张开嘴；只能用鼻子越来越快地呼吸，避免由于疼痛或欢愉发出任何声响。突然间，一双手放在他的肩膀上，把他拉了起来，他还处于眩晕之中，花了几秒钟才感觉到自己的双脚。

Zach小心地解开了蒙眼布，Chris因为光线眨了眨，眼睛刺痛而酸涩。Zach的面孔在他眼前逐渐清晰，他的眼睛那么黑，写满了关心。

“你有什么想说的么？”他的语调里有同情，但Chris现在并不想要同情。

“没有。”

“你确定?”

“千真万确。“

“你不觉得这太激烈了？”

“不。”Chris的嘴唇紧紧合上，形成一条冷硬的曲线，垂下眼睛。过了一会儿，他听到Zach叹息。

“进取号。”

Chris猛地抬起头。但是Zach已经绕到了他的后面，拉住那个把他的手腕和前臂绑到一起的绳结，一边在拉开它们，一边稳住他的身体。

“你在干嘛？”

“停下来。”

“我没有说安全词！”

“对，你没有。所以我替你说了。或者我只是为我自己说的。随便哪种说法会让你更舒服一些，Christopher。”他的手指那么温柔，就像他的声音，和他轻轻擦过Chris耳朵的嘴唇。但Chris开始挣扎起来，怒气满满。

“不，我不要停下。如果我想要停下，我会说安全词，但是我没有，所以——”

Zach把他拉回自己怀里，用手臂搂住他，紧紧贴着自己，虽然Chris还在不断扭动，想要跑出去。他们像这样呆了一会儿，Chris的呼吸越来越重，Zach慢了下来，控制住局面，直到Chris开始放松下来。

“我们现在停下。我会松开你，然后我需要你躺下，让我照顾你。”

“我不想停。”

“我知道。但是我想。”

Chris意识到他没法像平时那样思考，因此他花了一会儿仔细想了一遍。“你想停下？Zach靠在他肩膀上点点头，把鼻子贴在Chris耳朵后面，静静等待。“为什么？”

“因为就目前来说，我玩够了。我很满足。而且有点累了。我想要照顾好你，然后我们可以一起睡觉。”

睡觉听上去像是个不错的主意，停下来也是。现在Chris又回到了自己的身体里，感觉疼得不行。这常常发生，然而每次他都觉得惊讶。这一刻，他感受到疼痛，可部分的痛感还被快感压制着。过一会儿，在痛楚真正出现之后，他又会开始自我怀疑。但Zach的呼吸正温暖着他的发际，叫他躺下，这听上去已经像是此刻世界上最好的事。

Zach甚至没有费工夫解开绳子。他用剪刀把它们都割开。Chris开始怀疑这些绳子究竟有多贵，因为实际上它们是Zach从东京买来的，至少他把Chris绑起来的时候是这么说的。像是他在为这些绳子感到骄傲什么的，老天爷啊。现在Zach肯定没那么骄傲了，他不得不在几秒钟之内毁了它们，只是为了让Chris能快一点解脱。

在那些绳子落地后，Chris设法和他一起走到床边上，试着在倒向床罩时不发出一点声响。他看见一抹担忧在Zach脸上掠过，但是很快就消失了，正如它悄声无息地出现。Zach抹去了它，用他惯常的事后护理表情——成竹在胸，冷静镇定，而且让人安心。

***

Chris在周一上午有个会。这不是一场试演，他们已经签下他了。但这将会是他第一次与女主角和导演面谈。

他带着自己最灿烂的笑容走了进去，他们也回报以笑容。他的搭档女演员是个好莱坞大咖，在荧幕上活泼可人，在现实中则该死的精明。她明白自己的卖点是什么，并且花了不少时间解释她想要和Chris产生哪种化学反应。

“所以我想知道你是否介意……”她露出了带有歉意的笑，但是她是如此迷人，以至于Chris发现自己正不断点头——你要什么都没问题。他立刻被一个不愉快的想法打断了：这就是他和Zach在一起时的状态，一模一样。

然后她开始问Chris是否介意脱掉衣服，只围着一条毛巾再来一遍某个场景，像是剧本里要求的那样——只是为了看看，他们之间的荷尔蒙反应如何。他点点头，木然的，试着把脑袋里有关Zach让他脱衣服的想法甩到一边去。

他沿着走廊到洗手间，一件件脱掉。他们给他的毛巾实在是小得可以，几乎没法盖住重要部位。就在这时，他在镜子里瞥见了自己的大腿后面。藤条鞭留下的鞭打纹路在毛巾边缘之下清晰可见，已经变得又青又紫。他看上去糟透了。

Chris开始恐慌。他试着把毛巾往下拉，但是这玩意儿实在太他妈短了。他又试着把三角内裤往下拉——为什么他今天偏偏没穿平角裤？噢，对了。因为平角裤圈在腿上的部分一扯动，他的大腿后面就疼。操。

他想到打电话给Zach，但Zach又他妈能帮什么忙？他又想到说自己害羞，或者是保守，但是他明明在接过毛巾的时候很开心地一把扯过来。

敲门声响起。“再一分钟就好！”他大声喊。

“你有什么需要的么，Pine先生？”

他停了下来，把门开了一条缝。“我只是……在入戏。”

这是导演的PA（公关助理）,她看上去有些困惑。当她看到Chris身后的镜子上倒影出的画面时，她的眼睛睁大了。

“操。我的意思是——很抱歉。操。”Chris能够感觉出自己刷地变得像砖块那么红，他把门合上，转过身，靠在上面。再也没什么别的办法了。如果他们问起来，他必须得厚着脸皮说出口——告诉他们，他上周在玩野地曲棍球或者别的啥玩意儿的时候，被一根挥舞的棒子打中了。

又一阵轻轻的敲门声。他把门拉开，一脸不开心，等着再次看到那个PA的脸。是了。“上帝啊，我马上来了，行么？”

她伸手，把他又推回盥洗室。

“听着，甜心，我不知道你觉得自己在做什么——噢。噢。”她正拿着一块大一点的毛巾，看上去像是要被激怒了。

“我觉得你需要一点小小的帮助。Pine先生。”

他充满感激地扯了过来，把它围在自己腰上，转身去检查镜子上的倒影。

“你没问题。”PA说道，也看了看他的屁股。

“谢谢。你没必要帮我。”

“是啊，我没必要。”她把自己的项链移了上去，让他看她的脖子。一根沉重的银色锁链，末端坠着挂锁，不是那种精致的小装饰品——一把真正的挂锁，用金属铸成，包裹上银料。

他们的视线再次胶着在一起，然后那个PA说道，“只是觉得我们可能有些相同之处。”

Chris觉得嘴巴很干，但他点了点头。“是啊，也许我们有。”

他从来没能知道她的名字，下一次开会时，导演换了一个新的PA，之前那个女孩只是临时的。但在过去一周中，Chris反复想到那个女孩：那把绕着她脖子的锁，是谁给她戴上的。Zach对项圈没什么感觉；事实上，他挺讨厌它们，他也从没给Chris戴过任何带有奴隶色彩的标签。 Chris最后构筑了一整段关于Zach给他戴颈环的精细幻想，这成为他使用了至少一周的高质量手淫素材。

那个PA本人也一直悬在他心上，她冷静的回答，和她帮助他——一个可能再也不会遇到的人的善意。没错，他很出名，但是他很确定作为PA，她遇见过远远更为知名的人。而且，他当时还表现得像个混蛋。

但是，让他最为印象深刻的，是那把锁背后的含义。信任。一种相互的信任，或者至少，他希望是那个意思。

她看上去很开心。

有一晚他梦见了她。他们一起坐在好莱坞某家咖啡店里，人们来来往往，但是无视了Chris，好像他的名声根本不值一提。“你叫什么？”他问她。

“鹦鹉。”

他点点头。在梦里这一点都不怪。

“事实上，那是我的安全词。”她告诉他。

“我也有我的安全词。但我用不着用它。我可坚强了。”

她笑了起来，然后突然间笑声开始变得喋喋不休，然后Chris醒了，打开沉闷的洛杉矶晨间广播听了起来。但在去洗手间的路上，她的笑声一直在他耳中回响，让他觉得恼怒不堪。

“蠢透了。这只是个梦而已。她并不是真的在笑我。”只是——她确实是。像是她根本不觉得他有多坚强，或者……或者像是她觉得他做错了什么事。

在淋浴时，他突然意识到，他确实做错了一些事。所有那些关于不用安全词的废话，只是自以为的男子气概，只是矫情；而且觉得Zach会因为说安全词而看不起他，这种想法太荒谬了。那个PA在笑他，因为这确实很可笑。他居然会以为，Zach会因他想要停止疼痛就认为他不够男人。

他拿掉毛巾，在镜子里检查身上的淤青。PA看到的那些在很久之前就消退了，但是Zach在它们之上又覆上了新的痕迹。它们现在五彩斑斓：黄色和棕色，覆盖着紫色和红色。它们也是，一种标记，就像她的项圈。他并没有在脖子上环上项圈，定义他和Zach之间的关系，但是这些标记更为适合他们，也许。模糊的边界。

好吧，他穿衣服的时候这么想道。也许我可以试试，看看效果怎么样。宇宙不会一瞬间内爆，只是因为他说了进取号这个词。

但是下一次见到Zach的时候，他们没有做任何需要用上安全词的事，这让他有些失望。但是换个角度看，他依然感到十分充实，只要他和Zach在一起，就总是这样。

Zach慢慢把Chris送上高潮，连续三次，才让他射了出来。看着每次Chris向他请求却没有被允许，笑得很开心。这让人沮丧，又很好玩，总是很好玩，而在那之后，Chris提出要用藤条鞭。

“我觉得，今天我们也许有可能做一些疼痛的事。”

“你觉得，也许，我们有可能，对不？”Zach打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰。“你不是觉得累么？”

“好吧。我是挺累的。但是还没到累爆了的程度。再说，你喜欢疼痛。”

“我喜欢的东西多了，Christopher。”Zach揉揉他的肚皮，看向他。“而且把你累垮不是我们的目的。还有，从什么时候开始，你变得这么想让自己的小屁股挨藤条鞭抽了？”

“也许我开始习惯它了。”

Zach给了他一个好奇的表情。“我觉得你打算做什么事。你在盘算什么？”

“我才没在盘算。我只是觉得，你可能会喜欢这么干。”也许直接告诉Zach他准备要用安全词，这会让事情更容易些。但是因为一些原因，Chris就是希望这能成为一个惊喜。他也不想再次谈起他以前是怎么抗拒用它的，又是因为什么。而且除此之外……也许他还没准备好。

但是今天他注定不会有答案。Zach是个好人，但是很难被打动：今天没有痛痛的事情做了。他没那个心情。他是这么说的，好吧。但是Chris有个清晰的感觉，Zach不想这么玩，是因为他不信任Chris能在需要的时候说安全词。在他必须要这么做的时候。

真让人沮丧。

最终,糟糕的事都一块儿发生了。Chris感到烦躁不已，他们有超过一周什么都没做了，连在一起喝杯咖啡吃顿饭都没有。因为不是Zach有事在外面，就是Chris有会议一直拖到晚上。上一次他们见面的时候，Zach第一次操了他，那感觉好极了，虽然可能有点疼。Chris很想再来上一发，考虑到他很快就要去俄亥俄呆上一阵子，补拍一些镜头，他坚持他们必须在他走之前见上一面。

这一次，他下决心要为了Zach说安全词，证明给他看，他可以信任Chris照看好自己的能力。

被许可的那个刹那，Chris以创纪录的速度扒掉了自己的衣服，冲去洗澡。等他回来，他就站在房间中央，静静等待。而Zach，当然的，依然衣冠楚楚，围绕着他踱着步子，像是在欣赏一座美术馆里的雕像。

“今天，我们准备轮流来。”Zach的一只手顺着他的脊背，从颈项滑到臀瓣，Chris在他的手下微微弓背。

“你的意思是，我也可以对你做一些事？”

Zach发出了一阵被逗乐的声音。“不。但是你能选择我对你做什么——嗯，其中的一些。我们会轮流来。甚至可以让你先来，因为我对你是如此宽容。不是么？”

“好吧。你真是宽宏大量。”

“我的确是。你可以提出一项建议，然后轮到我，不断往复，直到我们达成一致结论，无论那是什么。所以——你喜欢什么？”

他喜欢的对上他想要做的。Chris咽了咽口水，他想要请求藤条鞭，这样他就能证明给Zach看，他现在已经学到了，但他又不想要藤条鞭不带热身地直接来，最好是先有短马鞭，因为皮拍型的鞭子没有杆状鞭子的刺痛感，但是如果他提出短马鞭，Zach又会认为，他想要这个只是因为这是他的最爱——

“我觉得你把这件事想得太复杂了，”Zach轻声说。

“短马鞭。”管他的呢。他本来就是喜欢这个。

“多少下？”

感觉怪怪的。他像是个突然间被允许自己决定上床时间的小孩。“十二下？”这更像是一个问句，好像他不确定这一切是不是真的。

“好吧。”

上一次他被允许做这种选择，是以屁股上被鞭打出两个Z收场。Chris觉得自己现在正跨越一座里程碑——比起刚开始的时候，他能承受的鞭数多得多。他感到满足，虽然这在严格意义上不能算作个人成长，但至今为止，他确实学到了很多东西，关于他自己的。还有关于Zach的。他对他们之间发生的一切感到适应，而这种感觉只会让他们的情事更加激烈。

Chris趴在床上，等待。

还在等待。

他的目光越过肩膀瞥向Zach，后者正靠在门上，看着他，用指尖翻舞着鞭子。

“不，”他突然说。

Chris又一次站起来，觉得很尴尬。“我做错什么了？”

“我不想让你在床上。”

“噢。你之前没说。我就这么假设了。”

Zach走向他，越来越近，手指穿过Chris的发丝，轻轻地拉扯了一把。“是啊。你这么假设了。”

Chris跟随着Zach伸进他发丝的手，仰起脑袋。“对不起。”

他们完全僵在那儿几分钟，然后Chris在Zach的注视下闭上了眼睛。这太静了，直到Chris开始想他是不是应该说些什么，或是做些什么。“嗯。你想让我在哪儿？”

“现在，我想让你就在这里，就像这样。当我放开你的时候，我希望你趴在衣橱边上，替我看着镜中的你自己。”

“好吧。”

“你很喜欢服从吧？”

Chris睁开一点点眼睛，透过睫毛向上看向Zach。“我不明白你在问什么。”

“当你听从我的命令时，你是不是感觉很棒？”

“我猜——是的？”

“你听起来不是很确定。”Zach靠了过来，嘴唇轻轻压着Chris的眼睑边缘，更用力地拉扯Chris的头发，直到他轻缩了起来。

“我喜欢，”他的声音挤出紧扣的牙关。每过几秒，Zach就更紧地拉扯他的头发。这刺激让他的眼睛流出泪来，而且如果这么继续下去的话，他就用不着藤条鞭来说安全词了。他的眼泪马上将要争先恐后地溢向Zach等待着的嘴唇。操他的；Chris Pine才不哭，尤其是不为Zach。

但是Zach放开了他，就在他准备说太激烈了的那一刻。

“那边，请吧。”Zach把Chris推向衣橱，动作背叛了他礼貌的言辞，Chris踉踉跄跄，但还是顺从了他的指向。“我也喜欢，你服从于我的样子。”

“如果这次我不呢？”即使试图保持原位，Chris还是无法控制住自己抓住衣橱的边角，从镜子里看向Zach。他露出他最无礼的蔑笑，他知道这是那种Zach一看就想从他脸上抹去的表情。但是Zach只是远远的站着，隔着整个屋子，挑起了眉。

“我不认为这是我们现在需要关心的问题，不是么？”

“如果它是呢？”出于某些原因，他想要还击，他想看看，在Zach真的忍受不了之前他能走多远。“你会怎么做？”

Zach走了过来，走到他身边，身子前倾，在他耳旁低语。“首先，我会撤回让你选择的提议。之后……”他直起身子，笑了。

“你会用藤条鞭抽我么？”

“不会。”

“噢。”

“你不会用疼痛来惩罚一个受虐狂，”Zach告诉他道，他的语调充满理性。仿若施恩。

Chris皱起他的鼻子。受虐狂？“那你会怎么做？”

“我可以告诉你，我不会做什么，”Zach说道，终于暴躁起来，而Chris对此有些洋洋得意。他成功激起了他的一点反应。“可以肯定的是，我不会让你射。”

好吧，操。“我会乖乖的。”

“你最好是。”

Chris有一些希望，在这场谈话之后Zach会下重手，但是他没有。他一直在镜子里看着。这很棒，又不那么棒；Zach在最后一下鞭打时做了个假动作，没打到就停了下来，但Chris仍然兴奋着，依旧期待着那尚未降临的疼痛。Zach给了一个傲慢的蔑笑，Chris只能低声说，“操蛋的。”

“你应该知道，现在你已不能用激将法叫我我做任何事了。“Chris感觉到,Zach的手正轻轻地抚弄着他柔软的臀部，嘶声说着。

“轮到你了，”,他说道，在Zach击打他右臀瓣的时候喘了口气。

“我不需要你来提醒我规则，Christopher。所以。轮到我了。我想要什么呢?嗯。”整整好几分钟，他装作在对此思索，自言自语，在Chris忍不住翻白眼的时候，装出一副刚刚打定主意的样子。Zach露齿一笑。“我知道我想要什么了。”

终于来了。藤条鞭。

但Zach绕到了他后面，站在Chris两腿之间。“你为什么看上去这么失望？”他问道。“我以为你现在完全是个老二狂热粉呢。”

Chris因为这句话笑开了一些。“那很棒。我只是在想，你可能会用藤条鞭。”

“你是这么想的吗，现在？”Zach将Chris的双腿踢得大张。“不。那么你也得不到我的老二了。还没到时候，至少。”

Chris对着镜子怒视他，但Zach只是笑，把他推倒在衣橱的上面，一只手稳稳地压在肩胛骨之间。“现在，这是关于我想要什么。如果你这么想要老二，你可以在下一轮提出请求，等轮到你的时候。乖乖别动，手从你自己的老二上拿开。哦——还有，别射出来。如果你敢，这场游戏就结束了。我还会让你弄干净我的衣橱，用舌头。”

“你真小气，”Chris叹气道。但是这没关系。他才不会在没有性器摩擦的状态下射出来。

当Zach出乎意料地在他身后跪下时，Chris忍不住转过去看。“嘿，你在——哇哦！”

“我相信我告诉过你的，别动。”

先前的硬挺在Zach毫不客气地拧他大腿内侧的过程中渐渐消退，但是，当Chris感觉到粗糙的舌头正触到他的双球上，他几乎立刻又勃起了。他轻呼一声fuck后平静下来，直到Zach的舌头一路找到了通向双臀之间的秘径，绕着那个小洞不停打转。操他妈的耶稣基督啊，Zach，你他妈在做什么，这真是，哇哦，而Zach只是轻哼了一声。一阵暖流冲刷过他颤栗的身体，足够让Chris的阴茎激烈地跳动，谁知道呢，也许他确实有射出来的危险。

Chris努力和自己扭动身体的欲望抗争——无论是为了逃离Zach的舌头，还是为了离Zach的舌头更近一点，他也不确定，但这感觉很奇异。并不是说这是他第一次尝试这玩意儿，但他确实只来过那么一次。那次他是太醉了，竟然觉得这个点子很火辣，而且跟他在一起的那个女孩。止不住一直说他的屁股有多么完美。但那次仍然跟现在完全不同；那只是玩弄和亲吻。而另一方面，Zach他妈的是玩儿真的！

他有些庆幸那姑娘只是个一夜过客，这样他就不必在每次看到她嘴巴的时候，都被迫想起他的菊花。但他相信，和Zach在一起，这不是个问题。和Zach一起，他无论如何都会二十四小时高度关注自己的屁股，

而除此之外？这感觉棒呆了。他的小兄弟显然很赞同，不然也不会翘得贴到他的肚子上，顶端濡湿。Chris将脑袋也放在衣柜上，看着身下发生的一切，以及自己身后的Zach，闭上了双眼。

但是，正当他的阴茎正在愉悦而规律地跃动，正当他喘息扭动着想让Zach的舌头进到他里面更深的地方，Zach停了下来，他站了起来，用两根手指代替了舌头。Chris叫了出来，身体弯折，手指抓挠衣柜的边缘。“上帝啊！来一点警告会比较贴心。”

“贴心?”Zach轻笑。”没问题，我会记在心里的。现在从镜子里看着我。我想要看着你的脸。”

他正在用尽可能少的润滑剂，这感觉不是很好受，甚至有一两次尖锐的刺痛让Chris缩起身体，但他知道，那就是Zach一直在寻找的东西。一直在希冀的东西。三根手指突然地进入，Chris咕哝出声，咬紧了牙关。

“我想知道你还能承受多少。”

Chris在镜子里注视他的眼睛，面带忧虑，而Zach也回过来注视他，若有所思。

噢，上帝啊，Chris心想。请别试着把你整个操蛋的拳头都伸进来。光是你的舌头在我的屁股里，就足够把我吓坏了。然后Zach笑了，像是知道Chris在想什么似的。他抽出了自己的手指，Chris因为疼痛短促地叫了一声。

“好了。轮到你。”Zach用一张纸巾擦干净手指，身体前倾，像是准备要吻他，而Chris闪开了。

“呃。你可不许亲我，除非你先去洗脸和刷牙。”

“噢。真的么？”

“伙计。你敢试试，我会立刻说安全词，快到你还完全没反应过来。”

“你有时候真是龟毛得可爱，Christopher。”

“讲卫生才不是什么龟毛。”

Zach用双手抓住他的脸，笑了出来，而Chris正试图逃离他的魔爪，手指紧紧抓住衣柜。“我的天，快停下！”Chris气急败坏地说。“好吧，操你的——”他深深地吸了一口气，准备要叫出该死的进取号，你个混球，但是Zach放开了他，转头去了洗手间，仍然笑个不停。

“你敢动一下试试。”他背过身体时丢出一句话，然后花了一辈子那么长来清洗自己。

而Chris对自己很满意，因为他差点就真地做到了，差点就说出来了，而且他一定会说出来。他能感觉到；他的的确确就快做到了。

于是等Zach回来，他痛快地说道：“我想要藤条鞭。”

但Zach摇了摇头。“你想要我去刷牙，我刷了。现在又轮到我了。”

在这种情况下，Chris想，他早应该明白事情会怎样进展，但不公平的感觉仍在他心里怒吼。“那根本算不上性！它不该算数的！你没告诉我——”

争论是无意义的，尤其当Zach看上去自鸣得意的时候，他甚至假装在看自己的表，好像只是在等Chris发泄完。Chris用一声长长的、沮丧的低吼结束了他的大喊大叫，然后垂下头放在衣柜上。

“好吧，”他说道，他的声音在木头里含混不清。“你想要做什么？”

“我认为我可以用藤条鞭玩一会儿。”

Chris立刻抬起头来。“真的么？”

“没错。”

“但那是我想要的。”

“是的。我只是试着变贴心。”

Chris笑了。

“虽然，在这之前，我有个问题要问。”

Chris皱眉。

“你最近为什么这么迫不及待地想要藤条鞭？你不停地提它。”

Chris在镜子里凝视着他。“你会知道的，”他最终说道。“你会知道为什么的。”

Zach看上去像是下定了决心。“好吧。但是为了将来考虑，我认为这段关系里一次只能有一方作神秘的那个。而主动权在我手里。”

这段关系？所以Zach认为他们是正式的一对？Chris觉得有一点雀跃，瞬间开始收不住嘴角夸张的痴笑。

“上帝啊，老兄。你今天怎么了？你看上去像个小丑或者别的什么的。淡定点。”但是Zach也笑了，摇摇头，然后握住藤条鞭。“要几下？你可以选。”

这像是他们的第一次，Chris温柔地想。Zach第一次对他用马鞭，那次他也被允许自由选择，然后Zach用了藤条鞭，他提出要六下，最后以四下成交。“八下。”

“你从来没挨过八下。”

“是没有，但是今天也许我能做到。”

第一击力量不大，只是有些时候的一半不到，但是Chris还是控制不住地低声喊了出来。Zach抽到第三下，然后模式变了。这一次，Chris能从镜子里看到，鞭子在他肩膀处挥舞出一个宽阔的圆弧，然后抽打进他的身体里，像刀刃一样。

Chris倒在衣柜上，紧紧闭上眼睛，大声诅咒。

“不行。起来。我要看到你的脸。”

他的脸，他的脸，Zach想看他操蛋的脸，观赏那上面流过的表情。Chris逼着自己爬起来，却无法在镜子里直视Zach的眼睛。平时一般在这个时候，他会要求慢一点，但是不是这次。这次是不同的。

Zach又等了一秒，想看看他会不会开口，随后耸耸肩，继续抽打他。从镜子里看着这一切，Chris现在终于明白为什么会这么疼了。Zach对大部分其他事都是有所保留的，但是藤条鞭？他用上了他身体里每一丝力量。

迅猛的疼痛袭来，Chris哀嚎出声，攥住了衣柜，试着在脑海里记起，该死的他现在所做的一切是为了什么。噢，对了，对了——“进取号。”

这个词从他嘴里滑出，像一声叹息。但是Zach听到了，立刻放下了藤条鞭，把他拉到床上，用四肢包裹住他。Chris在他一生中，从没有像现在这样为依偎感到高兴。

“我真的为你感到骄傲。你这么勇敢。”

“我想要让你知道。我想让你知道，你能信任我。从现在开始，我会在需要的时候停下来，我发誓。“

“我知道。我知道你会的。”然后Zach亲吻了他，嘴里一股牙膏味儿。“现在让我照顾你吧。”Chris点点头。最近他很喜欢事后护理，就像喜欢之前的所有事一样，虽然一开始的时候，这让他觉得自己弱爆了。但是，如果他能足够爷们儿到说出安全词，他就绝不会因为屁股上的药膏按摩而丧失男子气概。

Zach把他翻过来，肚子朝下，温柔的双手在他背部上下按捏，他的臀部因为这动作酸痛不已，Chris猛烈地吸了一口气，试着缓慢地呼出以舒缓阵痛。

“如果你想的话，你还能做一次，”他说道。“你之前做的那个。”他甚至没法直接说出口，但是Zach看上去听明白了。

“我会的，找个什么时候。我觉得你挺喜欢那个的。”

“你现在也可以做。”

“我们已经停下了。”Zach听上去很困惑。

“是的……但是我还没射。你也没有。”Chris翘起屁股，碰了碰Zach悬着的手。“噢。而且我还软着，不是么？我的意思是，我们已经停下来疼痛的事情，但是……”

“嗯。我猜我们可以。”

“上帝，我很抱歉对你来说来一发高潮的提议这么像是诅咒。”Chris用手肘支起了身体，目光越过肩头，咧嘴笑开了。Zach回复了他一个贼兮兮的表情，这立刻让他又半硬起来。“操，Zach。来吧。求你？”

“你想要什么，请求我。”

“你知道我要什么。”

“求我，不然你今晚只有喝完了芦荟汁早点睡觉的份。”

Chris嘟囔了一声，把脸埋进枕头里。“把你的舌头伸进来，像你之前做的那样。”看在上帝的份上，他为什么觉得这么尴尬呢？他一直能够无障碍地对着姑娘们的耳朵低语下流话，但是Zach让他觉得这么……

“在我上周操你之前，你告诉我，之前有舌头伸进过你的屁股。你是在撒谎么？”

“不是。但是那个……那不一样。跟我们做的完全不同。”

Zach贴着他滑动上来，Chris再一次感受到他自己是多么的赤裸，而Zach是多么的衣衫完整。“你想让我的舌头，伸到你的里面，嗯？你喜欢那样？”

“操你，是的。”

“你这么脸红的时候真是可爱极了。连肩膀都全红了。”

Chris用他的整个身体推了推Zach。“闭嘴。还有顺便告诉你。我觉得我能够在你做那个的时候直接射出来。我的意思是，不需要用手撸什么的。”

“你真该为自己骄傲。但是你还没那么做过。”

“那就让我试试。”

“不行。既然你这么想要，你可以下次什么时候，再为它好好努力一番。由其是现在，你已经累坏了，而且刚刚用了你的安全词。现在我可犯不着这么委屈自己。”

“噢，我的天。我到底做了什么？”Chris大声呻吟，在枕头里摩擦着自己的脸。但他只是在开玩笑，嘿，至少那个舔肛的提议仍在未来成立。

“所以，到底是什么让你最后茅塞顿开了?”

“只是刚开始想明白，在一场对话之后。”

“什么对话？”Zach看上去很不解。

“是一只小鸟告诉我的（something a little bird told me，详见上一更）。”Chris向上瞥向Zach，希望他自己看上去挺挑逗，而不是累毙了。“如果你不想舔我，你能不能至少来操我?”

“求我，你就会得到。”Zach让他继续这么面朝下躺着，一个枕头塞在下面，使臀部抬高。他花了一些时间摩擦那些藤条鞭留下的痕迹，直到Chris的屁股整个痛了起来。

这一次，一切温柔得奇怪，和上次比起来。Zach用手指为他扩张了像是一辈子，最后Chris不得不急切地想要更多，他仍然期待着疼痛，但是这一次，完全没有。Zach就这么滑进了他的身体里，柔滑得像是奶油什么的。Chris长长地、满意地吸了一口气，Zach在他耳旁轻笑起来。

“很棒？”

“我不知道……”Chris感觉爽翻了，正试着找回一点神智。“我以为这次也会痛上那么一会儿。”

“第一次我本来没必要弄痛你，但是你自己要求的。”

“那我们以后再也别听我的了。”

Zach又笑了起来，发出一声低吼，然后动了起来。Chris能听到他的呼吸在耳边越来越快，随着他们的贴近，节奏开始变化，前后摇摆着。

“这太棒了。我早应该做这个。”他的老二反映良好，一小块布料已被逸出的液体打湿，与下方的枕头的摩擦也让人满意。

“是么？那这样呢？”Zach突然直起身来，把Chris的屁股抬高，更用力地冲刺。

“这也很棒。”

“恩。角度不对，试试这个——”

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！”

“哇哦是要停下的意思？”

“不是！哇哦是太棒了，求你，继续像这样！”

那用不了多久，也用不着Zach用手碰他的性器。Chris几乎为射得枕头上到处都是而觉得愧疚。但是Zach有干净的床品，而且他屁股现在感受到的，毫无疑问比换床单要重要得多。之后，Zach又一次想抱抱了，而Chris一丁点儿都不介意，他甚至愿意睡在被弄脏的枕头上，如果Zach想让他这么做的话。（Zach并没有）

“上帝啊，老兄。这太不可思议了。”Chris蠕动着钻进他的臂弯里，转了过来，这样他能感受到Zach柔软的性器抵在他的屁股上，然后把他们两个的腿缠在一起。Zach花了不少时间照料Chris酸痛的屁股，那个地方现在已经完全麻木了，但Zach也很累了。

“这只会让你的恋老二癖越来越严重，”他对着Chris的脖子打了个哈欠。

“是啊。”

“你现在承认啦？”

“没错。我已经够爷们儿了。”

“你确实是。我有一种预感，你会把我累垮的。”

Chris笑了出来。他觉得完美透顶。所有事情现在都搞定了。他被藤条鞭打了，他说出了安全词，他的屁股被用能想到的所有方式操了，而且他在该死的人生中从未觉得像现在这么坚强过。他今天能做到任何事。

事实上，他现在就差翻身着去问Zach能否成为他的男朋友，让一切变得名正言顺，但是他肩膀后面均匀的呼吸声，还有Zach环在他身上放松了手臂，告诉他Zach已经睡着了。

看来，有关男朋友的对话，不得不再等会儿。

 

END


End file.
